New Beginnings
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: New friends, new surprises, new foe's, new rules, new light, and new darkness. Everything is about to change, two prophecies are revealed and they all point to one person, with the fate of the world on their shoulders. What will happen? What will change?
1. Chapter 1

**Um…hello everyone. You may not know me but you will later on. MY name is Violet Andrews, and I'm very excited for the adventures ahead. I have brown hair and eyes and I am Native American, so at least now you know how I look. I may as well tell you my role in all of this I am to be a new Xiaolin Dragon. Of what you may ask, well you'll have to find that out by reading this chapter. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it. **

A few days passed after Raimundo was named Shuko warrior and leader of the Xiaolin monks. Shen gong wu, only a few Shen Gong Wu activated and evil was pretty quiet (except for Jack Spicer who yet again failed in his plans of world domination). But soon a great rift in the balance of the world started to open. Master Fung new immediately what the cause was, and decided it was time to prepare the young warriors for yet another great battle.

In the training field you could see the young monks working hard for future battles, Omi and Kimiko were sparing against each other while Clay was running through the obstacle course. Raimundo was training alone with his weapon Blade of the Nebula. Which had changed since his promotion to Shuko warrior. Each was busy with something different, but as soon as Master Fung had entered the premises they quickly withdrew from their activities and lined up to face him. For they could sense that there was to be big news judging by the look on his face.

"Be at Peace young monks" he said, "for I have great news." This lighten up their expressions and were at ease they then waited to hear the great news he had to offer. "First let me tell you about some new rules, since Raimundo has been made Leader and Shuko warrior he has now a new found authority in Xiaolin Showdown's" he explained then motioned toward Dojo to give him an ancient looking scroll.

When he opened it a faded blue orb appeared above it, and a person like figure could be seen. "If ever in a xiaolin showdown, when it looks as if one of you" he motioned toward Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, "is about to lose the showdown then Raimundo can replace you with himself and complete the showdown." The person in the scroll demonstrated with another person figure looking like he's losing the battle then the other from before coming in and winning the challenge. "Raimundo can also call a rematch after the battle, if a showdown is lost and go for double or nothing but he can only do this once." The monks beamed by suddenly having a new advantage over the enemy, all except Raimundo who knew there was some sort of catch. "But wait young monks there is more".

'I knew it' thought Raimundo, 'there is always a catch'.

"Your enemy if wanting can decide to fight your leader directly making it so that you cannot switch out of the match, losing your disadvantage. He or she can also then call a rematch against who was to be their original opponent without Raimundo's aid." The monk's faces then sank but also they were determined to make sure that their enemies did not know of how to halt their newfound advantage.

"Now" continued Master Fung, "I have exciting news my young pupils there are to be new students arriving to the temple." Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo all stared at Master Fung wide eyed in shock and disbelief.

"New students Master Fung?" asked Omi, "do you mean more Xiaolin dragons?"

Master Fung nodded, "Precisely Omi, but who they are and where their location's are, are not yet revealed. So it is up to you four to find out." All of a sudden five glowing spears of different colors surrounded Master Fung, they then flew to the four each was given a different one then the other.

Omi received a purplish orb as soon as the glow subsided the Chinese symbol for Sound appeared in black lettering. Clay received a greenish orb with the Chinese character for Wood. Kimiko received a light blue orb with the Chinese character for Lightning. Finally Raimundo received two orbs a white orb with the Chinese character for Light, and a black orb with the Chinese character for Darkness. Each of them stared at their orbs with wonder as Master Fung explained the orbs' purpose.

"Each orb symbolizes a different dragon to be, you will find the one that the orb has chosen for you to teach, and train."

"Teach?" asked Kimiko confused.

"Yes Kimiko teach" said Master Fung, "you see each of these Dragons to be, have not discovered their powers. Like all of you, they will one day discover martial arts skills that they did not have before. They will be confused and need a teacher to tell of them of their destinies. Which is what you will do."

He motioned toward each monk as he spoke, "Omi will mentor the Dragon of Sound, for within water sound can travel grand distances. Clay will mentor the Dragon of Wood, for they work together to form the land of the earth. Kimiko will mentor the Dragon of Lightning for lightning is both destructive and necessary just like fire and can also cause fires as well. Finally Raimundo will mentor the Dragons of Light and Darkness for these elements can be tricky just like the wind. Plus they'll will need to be on their guard the most for evil will seek them out, they will wish to destroy the Dragon of Light while wanting to possess the Dragon of Darkness."

Each monk stared into their orb, thinking about the huge responsibilities up ahead for them, Raimundo felt a great amount of pressure for he was to train such sought out Dragons. After all he was already told that their enemies would also wish to destroy him, making it so without a leader his team would fall apart.

"There is more young monks" Master Fung continued, he then looked to Raimundo. "Raimundo" he said, "I know this will be difficult for you but it is required that you choose a Second in Command out of these four." He said gesturing to the three shocked Wudai warriors. "For if anything were to ever happen to you then your second in command would take over."

"Master Fung" said Raimundo with protest, "I don't think I can choose a Second in Command right now, its too big of a decision."

"Relax Raimundo" said Master Fung reassuring him, "you do not have to choose one so fast. Once all of the remaining dragons are found is when you must choose, the longest time you'll be given though is a month. As Omi, Kimiko, and Clay gather their pupils and teach them I want you to study their methods and based on that pick a suitable second leader. The one you choose will most likely become the next Shuko warrior in a matter of months after you have chosen."

Raimundo still did not feel right by being the one having to pick the second in command, but something within him told him it was the right thing to do. For if ever something did happen like if he were to get captured, be killed, or even worse join the Heylin side yet again, then his team would still be able to move on without him. He nodded at Master Fung showing that he understood. While the rest of the team were secretly jumping for joy, each wanted to show that they had leadership potential and wanted to advance to Shuko Warrior just like Raimundo.

Already they were making plans on how to teach their students in ways that will impress Rai. All of a sudden Clay's orb started to glow a brilliant green light.

"What in tarnation?" was all he was able to get out then became silent and stared into space as if in some sort of trance.

"Clay?!" shouted Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko as they rushed to their friend with worry. Each of them shook him and tried to get him to move.

"Clay my friend what is wrong?" asked Omi.

"Yeah why aren't you moving?" asked Kimiko very worried.

Raimundo snapped his fingers into Clay's face and shook his shoulders, "come on dude snap out of it will ya?"

"Relax my young warriors" Master Fung said as if moved them aside from Clay, "he is perfectly alright, his pupil's Dragon powers have just activated a little is all."

Still confused and worried they waited anxiously to learn more, "you see young monks. His pupil has not come into full awareness of his or her powers, but a little has been realized which is more then enough for Clay to learn about his pupil. He at this moment is learning not only the location of the Dragon of Wood but also who this person is, and what he or she is like. This will happen to all of you as well this way, it will be easier for you to connect with your student and be able to teach them better, as well as get to know them as a person."

While the other monks waited for Clay to break out of his trance, he was able to see who exactly his pupil was. First he found the location of the Dragon of Wood, the earth appeared before him he seemed to be floating above it. Then a flash of green light came out of nowhere and pointed to the U.S.A The light then headed straight for what looked like the state of Washington. As the light got closer so did he finally the light pointed above an island. It was called Vashon island it wasn't too big nor was it too small, so the Dragon of Wood should be easy to find he thought.

As he came closer to the island he suddenly found himself in a forest, with mist swirling around the heels of his boots everywhere. At first there was nothing but tree's but then the green light appeared again as well did a girl. She wasn't very tall about medium length, her hair was long and dark brown almost black her eyes were also brown and she wore glasses. Her hair was braided into pig tailed braids and she wore simple jeans and a green top. Her skin was olive toned, she had a look of shyness and timidness. She looked at Clay and stepped away afraid as if he was going to hurt her. Clay stuck out his hands telling her to relax.

"Easy there partner" he said trying to comfort her, "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Still scared the girl kept a far off distance between her and him, "who are you?" she asked.

Clay tipped his hat gentlemen like and answered, "Clay Bailey is the name, may I ask what your name is little lady?"

She was hesitent at first but after awhile she answered, "Violet, Violet Andrews".

"That is one mighty fine name you got their Miss Violet, I can see that your a shy little thing but that's ok. Ya'll must be confused about a few things I know I was at first."

Violet jerked her head at him nervous, "what are you talking about? Confused about what?"

Clay smiled and tipped his hat again, "all in good time little lady. But dont worry I'll explain when we meet again." Then the brilliant light appeared again making him and the view of Violet disappear.

Clay then found himself surrounded by the worried looks of his friend's faces. "Well" said Raimundo impatient, "did you find out anything about the Dragon of Wood?"

In response Clay showed them his orb which glowed brightly but the character changed from Wood to Flower, "yep I found out a whole lot more then I thought I was going to."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get 'em!" exclaimed Kimiko with great enthusiasm.

But just before Dojo (a real dragon) was able to grow into his full size he shivered and said, "Hold it kiddos a Shen Gong Wu alert".

All three of them groaned while Omi asked, "is this Shen Gong Wu of any importance?"

Dojo pulled out the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and nodded, "oh yeah check it out." He moved the scroll to their view where they could see the name and demonstration of the wu's powers. "Its Demter's Gloves this Shen Gong Wu has the power to control all forms of plant life." He then shut the scroll and Master Fung walked up behind them.

"If put into the wrong hands the Gloves could make it so that all plant life imprison the world making it helpless against attack. It is a most important Shen Gong Wu indeed."

"No problem" said Raimundo, "we get the Shen Gong Wu then head our way to Clay's pupil."

"Not neccessarily Raimundo for the likes of Chase YOung and Hannibal Bean are sure to sense the Dragon of Wood, they'll will most liely try to get to them as well. They will then either destroy them or try to convince them to join the Heylin side."

The monks were stumped how were they going to get to both the Shen Gong Wu and the Dragon, a few mor minutes of silence passed until Raimundo got a new idea. He ran to the vault and got out the crystal glasses, then ran back to the other's to tell them his idea.

"We can use these" he said motioning to the glasses, "I'll find out where the Wu is to see how far the location of the Wu and the location of the Dragon are apart. If its to far to be of a risk then we'll use the ring of the nine dragons and have our copies retrieve the Wu while we go for the Dragon, that way it is a win-win."

The other's nodded thinking it was a very good idea, Raimundo put on the glasses and after a few seconds he had the location. "Got it" he said proudly, and had Kimiko put up a map of the world on her computer. He then put up a map of the United States, then one up on Washington state he then made the map increase till he got to a map of Vashon Island. "The wu is right here".

"Hey that's where Violet is" Clay said amazed, "Violet is the name of the Dragon of Wood" he explained when everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"Oh we are most lucky to have both the Dragon and the Wu at the same location" said Omi, "it is how you say like killing two stones with one bird".

The other's laughed while Kimiko explained, "that's killing two birds with one stone Omi".

"Ah that makes much more sense, thank you Kimiko"

"The question is which do we get too first the Wu or the Dragon?" asked Kimiko.

"Simple we go after the Shen gong wu then we fetch Violet" Raimundo answered, "for she hasn't discovered her full martial arts skills yet so it shouldn't be long for us to get Demeter's Gloves. We'll meet up with Violet later once her powers are in full awareness to her."

Everyone nodded feeling that this was also the right thing to do. "Well lets go" shoted Dojo getting into his giant Dragon form, "we got a Wu to get and we have already given the enemy a head start."

Without hesitation the three Wudai warriors and one Shuko warrior hopped abored the massive dragon, but before leaving Master Fung had one last thing to say to them.

"Young monks once you have made contact with Violet send Dojo to me, and I'll talk with her and her parents so to convince to train at the temple. Be safe young one's and good luck." With his final word the Xiaolin monks headed off into the sky to gain a new wu and a new friend.

And as he watched them leave Master Fung grew a worried look upon his wise face, "Soon they will learn that not only will they gain new allies, but new and powerful foes will soon rise as well. They must all be prepared for their is a great battle ahead."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's the first chapter I hoped you liked it!

Violet: I wonder what is going to happen to me?

Me: Don't worry you'll be safe.

Violet: Who are these new foes that Master Fung was talking about?

Me: SMiles and snickers "Its a surprise read the next chapter and find out if you want to know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello thanks for reading the first chapter lets continue shall we?

While Raimundo and the others were on their way to Washington state, the new Xiaolin Dragon of wood awoken from a strange dream.

"I don't know why I was having these dreams, they never changed either they were always the same dreams. I'm flying up what looks like a Chinese temple in some part of China I've never seen on T.V. Then I see these people as I land into the temple grounds. There are some really old looking guys one of them is different then the rest of the monks, who wears a blue vest and he looks very wise. Then all of a sudden there are teenagers that come running in fighting each other with weird looking weapons. There is one boy he looks like a child and is bald; I swear he just looks like a walking talking cheese ball with very long eyebrows. Then there is this really pretty Asian girl, she has black hair put into pony tails; and is fighting with the cheese ball. Then there is this cute South American teenaged boy, his hair is kind of spiky around the frame of his forehead and he's wearing different robes then the others. He's fighting this now I know this is gonna sound weird but a cowboy. I'm serious a monk cowboy strangest thing ever he's pretty big but its more muscle then fat I think, their all busy fighting when this green little talking snake comes by holding some ancient scroll, talking about magical items" Violet said explaining her dream to her best friend Mary Anne as they walked to school together.

Violet sighed and continued, "then the cowboy comes in my dreams again and tells me about being confused about something. The only thing I'm confused is why I'm having these wacko dreams."

Mary Anne chuckled at her friend's strange dream; "maybe it's a way of telling you to not eat a slice of chocolate cake before you go to bed." She then laughed again for Violet's dream was just too funny. "I mean seriously a ninja cowboy? What next a mime that traps you in a real invisible box? Or a talking evil bean?" She then laughed at her own joke imagining the hilarious scene.

Violet only looked at the ground she was still worried for these dreams didn't seem like just normal dreams, if felt like they were trying to tell her something. It was silent the rest of the way as they entered the High school halls. Violet made Mary Anne swore not to tell Steven or Brittany about her dream; it was just too embarrassing to be shared again. The school day was a slow and boring one as usual Violet sighed looking out the window in her Biology class, and silently wished for a little excitement.

Call it what you will a coincidence of fate knocking on her door there like a bolt out of the blue, a striking green flash flew across the sky and landed by the nearby forest behind the school. Violet rose from her seat and was awestruck by the site.

"Violet?" asked her teacher Mr. Carlson, "is there something wrong?"

Realizing where she was Violet blushed by all the eyes staring at her, "uh well" she started not knowing what to say to everyone. "I~" she was suddenly interupted by a huge explosion that shook the very walls in the classroom, then all the power went out with no explaination.

The students were stricken with panic and confusion suddenly a Teacher's Assitent (TA) came in holding a flashlight, "There is now way to get the power back today all the students are to return home for the day." The class cheered happy to get out of school early but Violet was less then happy. She new that flash of green light had something to do with this, she wanted to know.

'But I'm so scared yet a feeling inside is telling me to go there' she thought to herself, finally after 5 minutes of mental debate with herslef she clenched her fist grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to the forest hoping to get some answers.

She didn't wait for Mary Anne or any of her friends she decided that she had to go this alone, for no one else was having the strange dreams only she was and something told her that the green flash was the answer to why. It wasn't long till she reached the very heart of the forest and what she sw shocked every bone in her body. There they were in real life the cheese ball looking kid, the Asian girl, the hispanic dude, and the cowboy they were all fighting these what appeared to be robots. And flying above the robots was a pale teenage boy with spikey red hair, yellow goggles and a weird helocopter back pack that kept him up. He was also wearing an all black outfit that looked like something from an anime convention.

Violet hid behind a tree so not to be seen, while doing this Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay took no notice to her at all nor did they sense her presence. They were all busy fighting of Jack Spicer and his lame jackbots.

"We have to hurry and find the gloves!" Rai shouted as he jumped kicked a bots head off and the head hit another robot destroying them both.

Violet heard Rai as well, 'Gloves?' she thought to herself, 'their searching for gloves? What the hell? Just go to a store!' She was very confused then in the corner of her eye she say a bright light shine. Their in the tree she was hiding behind were these bright green gloves with a tanish hint around the edges to it. 'Could those be the gloves?' she thought then before she knew it something insdie her changed.

It was as if something that was locked away was finally free from its prison, it exploded all over every cell of her body. She then jumped and grabbed onto a branch then as if lead by instinct. She swung over the branch and continued to do so till she got to the branch where the gloves were hanging from. As if woken from a dream Violet's eyes widened as she looked around her surroundings.

"H-how did I get up here?!" she screamed then wished she didn't for everyone then jerked their heads toward her direction. Upon seeing her they saw the Shen gong wu and made their way toward it in what seemed like the speed of light. All except Clay who recognized the girl in the tree right away.

"Violet!" she shouted, confused and terrorified she directed her attention to Clay "Hurry partner grab the gloves!".

Violet didn't understand but again the feeling from before seemed to shout at her to grab the gloves, there was no time to waste Violet lunged and grabbed the gloves. At first she thought she was home free till she felt a tug on the gloves from the opposite side.

Violet looked up to see Jack Spicer holding onto the gloves as well grinning as if he had won something, all of a sudden the gloves glowed a golden light. Violet was amazed by the light but at the same time she grew sick to her stomach.

"You just made a big mistake girly" said Jack "what's your name?" he then asked.

"V-Violet" she stuttered scared.

"Well Violet your in a world of hurt" Jack Spicer gloated "for I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry everyone gotta stop here

Violet: NO!!!!! I have to fight when I havn't even been trained?!

Me: Dont worry you got the Xiaolin Gang to help you.

Violet: I'm gonna lose!!!

Me: *sweatdrop and sighs* dont worry you'll be alright or will she?

Violet: Why do you have to tease everyone!? INCLUDING ME!?

Me: Check out the new chapter next time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on Xiaolin Showdown…._

"_You just made a big mistake girly" said Jack then asked "What's your name?"_

"_V-Violet" she stuttered scared._

"_Well Violet your in a world of hurt" he gloated, "for I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" _

Violet stared at jack blankly and was silent for a long moment, finally she responded "A who now? What now?" was all she could say. Jack at first couldn't believe what this girl was saying.

"A Xiaolin Showdown you know when two people grab onto the shen gong wu they must fight to decide who gets it?" Violet just shook her head a confused even more.

"Shen gong whatzits? What are you talking about?" she asked. Jack annoyed looked toward the Xiaolin warriors.

"Isn't this girl on your side? I figured she was by the way I saw her jump in the tree so easily."

Clay sighed, "Uh well she sorta is on our side sorta."

"What you got to be kidding me~hold the phone!" Jack said excited then snickered evily (or as evily as he could which isn't much). "if she doens't know about Shen Gong Wu or Xiaolin showdowns then this equals an easy victory for me baby!" He then danced around like a little monkey cheering at his good luck. Violet only stared in confusion, she didn't know what to do at all.

"Violet!" a voice called from below she looked down to see clay waving towards her, "listen hear partner I"m only going to say this once."

Violet nodded understanding and listening, "YOu must accept Jack's challenge the entire world is at stake!"

'OH sure put even more pressure on me' Violet shouted to herself mentally.

"Here!" Clay reached into his pocket and threw an object at Violet, quickly Violet grabbed and stared at the object. It looked like a very ancient asian coin, with weird symbols on it. "Its called the Mantis Flip Coin it will help you with the showdown. Just call out its name and you'll be able to do amazing flips!"

"HUh? Are you telling me its magic?!" asked him in total disbelief.

"Enough chit chat time for the challenge" Jack said impatient and finally done with his dancing he then pointed to the tallest tree in the forest and continued, "the first one to climb to the top of that tree and reach the gloves gets the gloves along with my monkey staff and your mantis flip coin. Do you accept the challenge?"

Violet wanted more then anything to say no and let him keep the gloves but when she looked at the four below something haulted her from doing so. Each of them were looking at her, hope was in their eyes and worry but it was Clay's look is look of confidence in her that made her say. "Yes Jack Spicer I accpet your challenge"

Jack grinned and said, "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!". The instant he said those words the whoel scenery started to change. The tree JAck had pointed too grew from 10ft tall to about nearly 100ft tall, and took up the whole forest. All the other tree's quickly disappeared and the other monks were lifted high into the air when a giant cliff of earth suddenly appeared. Their outfits also changed as well, for they were wearing fancy looking ninja suites with masks that covered their mouths and eahc had a different sumbol of the elements. The brunette boy's outfit was still different though it was black with orange and red designs. Violet looked to see if Jack Spicer was different but it turned out he had the same thing on, she then looked at her own outfit to find it was different.

She had these strange robe-like dress that was red and had a black belt around the waist. She had fish netted tights and wore flat shoes, strange enough it was comfortable and easy to move around in. "Why did my clothes change?" she asked in utter shock.

"It doesn't matter time to start the showdown" said Jack and suddenly both of them were transported to the bottom branch of the giant tree, "Gong Ye Tampai!" he said and took out his chosen shen gong wu the monkey staff. "Monkey Staff!" he cried and changed into what looked like half monkey and half human. Violet was taken aback a little from the shock, screeching like a monkey Jack grabbed onto the branch above him and quickly and fastly made his way up the tree. "There's no way I can beat him now!" Violet cried and was about to give up till she heard what sounded like cheers from behind.

"You can do it Violet!" shouted KImiko.

"Were rooting for ya!" said Raimundo.

"Yes go and lead us to victory!" shouted Omi.

"Violet I know you can do it just try your best though partner just ry your best!" shoted Clay all of there encouragement made Violet believe in herself.

"Alright I"ll try my best!" she said she then took out the Shen gong wu, "Mantis Flip Coin" she shouted and as if lead by instinct she flipped up towards the tree with great ease. It wasn't long before she was not far behind Jack. Concerned though Clay turned to Raimundo and spoke to him.

"Rai" he said Raimundo then turned to face him, "I know you can replace her if needed to but please partner don't. I believe she can do this, even if things look bad give her time and let her do this on her own. I know its asking a lot but please just let her do this showdown on her own and let her learn."

Rai was silent for awhile but he then nodded and said "wasn't planning on getting in the way. She needs to get as much experience as she can with this. Afterall she may have to do this more often once she joins us." Smiling and with a great feeling of relief Clay redirected his attention on the showdown. Violet had caught up with Jack Spicer now and they were soon at the top, it was a neck and neck situation.

'Come on Violet you can do this!' she thought to herself, 'no more doubting yourself. That is over you have power you have strength you are a Dragon!' These words cam to her from her heart and soon a new feeling awoken in her again one word then came clear into her mind that wanted to burst out. "Wood!" she cried and her strength seemed to double as she jumped past Jack spicer and reached the last branch. She then grabbed the gloves and backfliped over the tree landing two branches below. She had won her first Xiaolin Showdown.

As soon as the showdown was over the scenery changed back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone was back into their normal clothes also, the four monks rushed toward Violet and lifted her in the air in celebration. "Violet! Violet" they shouted and she soon got dizzy.

"What no way!" said JAck with disbelief, "how did she beat me!? ARGGHH!! That's it i'm going home!" he said crying and saying mommy. They didn't pay any attention to him at all they only focused on Violet. While they cangratulated her Violet thought to herslef quietly.

'I cant believe it' she thought, 'i actually did something so amazing on my own. No not on my own I had their help also' she thought looking at the four monks. 'They gave me courage and something tells me that I am only going to get stronger, and that is exactly what I want to do. Something also tells me that these four will be the greatest friends I have ever had...next to Mary Anne of course.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was chapter 3 everyone i'd write more but i got limited time so...cya.

Violet: wait so next chapter am I going with them? ANd learn how to master my skills

Me: of course that is obvious now who will the next new dragon be? I wonder and will hte new foes show up as well?

Violet: -_- you always have to tease dont you

Me: yep but hey it keep sthe audience coming back for more, so i'll keep things a secret *smiles evily* so that they have to read more if tehy want to learn more.

All of the characters: She's Diabolical!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah its my turn now! The names Yaro you'll be seeing me soon let me tell you about myself. **_

_**Well I'm from Africa and boy is it fun to be here! So yeah I am african I have a shved hairstyle and dark eyes. People say that I act like a **_

_**hot head but I dont believe that's true. Afterall I'm just too awesome and I can do some many things that no one can why jus the other day I...**_

**ME: pushes yaro, "Yaro we don't have time to here your huge ego at work." Yaro leaves with a huff. "Sorry about that folks well yeah he forgot to tell you one important detail didn't he? Which Dragon he is but I think I'll keep that a secret, cause' I think you'll be a little surprised who his mentor is.**

**Well on with the story!". **

After the gang got the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo changed into his larger size "Hop on!" he said the rest of the gang got on the big Dragon but Violet stood in her tracks.

"What's the matter Violet?" Dojo asked seeing her quiver and shake in place "don't you want a lift to your house?"

Immediately she stopped shaking and gave them a look of disbelief, "Why would I need a lift when my house is only 4 blocks away from here?"

All was silent but the gang quickly yet silently got off of Dojo while he slipped on top of Clay's hat, "Lead the way" he said laughing a little from embarassment.

It took them all but five minutes to walk to Violet's house it was just a simple two story, with brown and white paint. Dojo memeroized the location and adress and flew back into the sky.

"Where's he going?" asked Violet making sure no one saw that in the street.

"Don't worry he'll be back he's just going to get Master Fung to explain things to your parents and you," Raimundo explained.

Violet didn't know what to expect when this Master Fung arrived she just hoped she could convince her parents to go study under monks in a Chinese temple. It was going to be very hard alright.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she cried, "and I brought new friends!" Her parents immediately came stomping down the stairs after hearing her say 'new friends' for their daughter was so shy and timid it was a miracle she even had 3 friends.

"Hello welcome please make yourselves at home!" they said in unison and lead the four to the couch. "Can I get you anything dears?" asked her mom Valerie. The gang just shook their heads in silence amazed by how friendly they were. "You sure?" Valerie asked again and when they shook their heads yet again she smiled and said, "well ok just tell me if you need anything."

Her father Jeff then came into the room and sat in his big arm chair but not before looking at Violet, "violet where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna get a few things I'll be right down" she said and ran up to her room. Jeff then turned his attention to the gang looking at each and everyone of them closely.

"Why your an odd bunch" he finally said and laughed, "but that's ok maybe being with such a mix group of people will give my daughter a little confidence!" The gang had a huge need to plug their ears for his voice was so loud it seemed to bounce off the walls. "So tell me what are your names?"

They went down the line starting with Omi, "I am Omi it is a pleasure to make your aquaintence".

"Well aren't you a nice boy" said Valerie.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko" she said, "and its very nice to meet you also you have a very lovely home."

"Would you look at this one Val" said Jeff, "a strong voice meaning a strong girl. My Violet could learn a thing or two from you young lady."

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa" he said introdcuing himself, "its very nice to meet you. You have a really great daughter."

"OH young man are you looking to go out with her?" Valerie said and laughed and Raimundo blushed.

"What no its not what you think".

"Calm down I was only teasing I"m sure this one over here is your girlfriend" pointing to Kimiko. And before both of them could refuse clay introduced himself.

"My name is Clay Baily" he said then tipped his cowboy hat, "it's a real pleasure to meet cha."

"Oh Jeffery! Violet has made some wonderful friends!" Just then Violet came downstairs with a backpack filled with things she might need.

"What do you have that for honey?" her mother asked seeing the backpack, "are you going somewhere?"

"Yes mother, I"m going with these four" just then there was a knock on the door, Valerie hastened to get it. She opened it to find Master Fung standing quetly and patiently with Dojo resting on his shoulders. He bowed to Valerie and introduced himself.

"Good evening Mrs. Andrews I know this might seem strange but some of my students are in your residence may I please come in?"

"Your students?" Valerie asked confused, "you mean Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay?"

Master Fung nodded, "yes they are my students. I assure you I mean no harm I have important matters to discuss with you concerning your daughter".

Valerie hesitanly yet openly let him in once he came inside the four monks stood up at once and bowed. Violet gasped seeing MAster Fung for he was the old guy from her dreams.

"What's going on here?" Jeffery asked seeing Master Fung, "Violet do you know this man?" She didn't answer not knowing what to say.

"Please all of you" Master Fung said reassuringly, "take a seat. We have a long talk ahead of us so you might as well listen." Violet sat on the ground between her mother and father and waited to hear what he had to say. "Let's start with the beginning, about 2 years ago" he explained everything then to the small family. About the Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Dragons, and even the evil that they have fought and some of their past advantures. "Your daughter has been chosen as the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood, we would like to take her back to the temple and train her to use her new skills as an newly discovered dragon. She will possibly face danger, but I assure you myself and my students will look out for her. It is also for the best, for if she is to remain here foes like Chase YOung and Hannibal Bean will sense her and come after her. And they will most likely destroy without mercy."

The family of three was silent for a moment then Jeff got up and looked at all of them, Valerie was holding onto Violet as if she could be taken away any moment if she didn't hold on. "Master Fung" Jeff finally said, "if you can show us proof of what your saying is the truth then I will consider sending Violet to be taught under you."

Master Fung nodded in understanment, "then let us head to the backward for a little demonstration." While heading to the backyard Vlaerie came to her husbands side.

"Jeffery what are you thinking if what they are saying is a lie then Violet could~" but before she coudl finish Jeff interruppted.

"But if they aren't telling a lie then Violet could be in even more danger, listen remember earlier before Master Fung showed up she said 'I'm going with them'. I think we should trust this man for she trusts his students."

Once they headed outside each of the monks get out the Shen Gong Wu they had taken with them. "We shall begin the demonstration the four monks will do a five minute spar that should proove what we are saying is the truth." As soon as he nodded the four monks fought each other. AS soon as the five minutes were up all four monks halted and looked at the family to see if they had believed them yet. All but Violet's face was dropped for she had already seen how they fight, while her mother and father were so shocked that their jaws could have fallen off by the looks of surprise on their faces.

"So you were telling the truth" Jeff said in his chair for they had come back inside afterwards. "I dont know Master Fung I mean you and your students are very nice its just that."

"We want our daughter to be safe, how do we know she wont be in any harm?" Val finished for him.

"I can assure you we will try to keep her safe but I cant assure you that she wont be put in harms way." He said honestly and wisely. Jeff and Val looked at each other with worry but then Violet stood up with determination in her eyes.

"Mom, dad I want to go with them!" she said with as much confidence as she could manage.

"Violet!" her mother started but Violet held up a hand.

"Let me finish mother!" her mother shocked sat down in her seat and listened, "today I gained something I thought I'd never get in my life, courage. For earlier when the lights went off and I saw the green flash head into the forest I was scared but something inside told me that I had to see what it was. I was scared but I went anyway, their I saw them all fighting this villain called Jack Spicer and his robots I would have ran immediately afterwards seeing that but I didn't" she then continued to tell her story from where she climbed the tree and won the showdown. "After I won I felt amazing and I never would have without these four here. Mom, dad I can gain something you have always wanted me to have if I go with them!. Confidence, I want to go I want to get stronger and I want to believe in my own abilities!."

All was silent for a moment then her father rose from his chair and put a hand on his daughter shoulder's, "Violet, go with them" he said finally and smiled. Valerie got up to protest but before she could Jeff continued. "Val we alwasy wanted her to have confidence, cant you see how much she has gain in just one day. She herself stood up for what she wanted these four have already done so much in just less then 4 hours. If she trusts them and wants to do this then who are we to stand in her way?"

Violet hugged her father, then hugged her mother also while in her mother's embrace Valerie cried, "please promise to keep yourself as safe as possible. Violet nodded fighting back her own tears and hugged her more.

"Dont worry Mrs. Andrews we will look out for her, just like we look out for each other" Raimundo said with great confidence and pride. Clay then walked over to her mother and father.

"Sir ma'am I assure you I will not let her get hurt, afterall she is my pupil so I'll look out for her more then anyone" he said and tipped his hat like a real southern gentlemen.

The Xiaolin monks and new dragon all went to the backyard once more where Dojo transformed into his large side once again. Violet hesitated a little but when Clay extended her hand she couldn't help but take it. But before she could get on another voice cried out.

"Violet!" she turned to find Mary Anne out of breath, she then ran and hugged her best friend. "I hear your leaving how could leave without telling me Violet?"

"I"m sorry Mary" Violet said apologetically, "I thought you'd try to keep me from leaving so I!"

"Dont be silly this is what you want isn't it!? Your father told me everything I can't believe what you dreamed was real!" Mary then cried and looked into Violet's eyes in a begging matter. "Please be safe Violet and come visit as much as you can" Violet smiled and nodded. She hugged her best friend one last time.

"Let's go were burning daylight here!" cried Dojo impatient, Violet again took Clay's hand and climbed abourd the scaly dragon. AS they rose into the sky she gave one final wave to the one's she held so dear to her heart.

"I promise you guys" she said to herself, "i'll stay safe, and become strong".

Later while flying over Europe....

"Gyahh!! I promised to keep myself safe, but how can I when this Dragon flies like a maniac!" she screamed holding onto dear life onto the dragons body.

"Hey I heard that!" cried Dojo, "I'll have you know I'm an expert flier" Violet didn't hear all she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the rushing of the wind. The Xiaolin monks sighed and all of them thought the same thing ' Boy do we got our work cut out for us'.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's the end of Chapter 4 thanks for reading everyone!

Yaro: Hey! I thought I was coming in this chapter!

Me: Sorry got to stop here you'll be in the next one for sure.

Violet: Hey I wasn't in the first chapter when I introduced myslef so get over it Yaro!

Yaro: But...

Me: YOu'll be introduced in the next chapter

Rong and LOng: Along with us *they laugh evily*

Violet:...Who are they?

Me: OH you'll have to read the next chapter and find out hahaha

Everyone: WE HATE CLIFFHANGERS!


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on Xiaolin Showdown the four monks found the first new member of their team The Dragon of Wood Violet, and she is determined to gain confidence in herself. Now let's rejoin our heroes and..._ok that's enough!

Me: pushes narrator of pokemon out of way "sorry about that folks he some how snuck on here, but it wont happen again. Now this chapter were going to meet a lot of people some old some new."

Yaro: "Yeah this time I'm in this one you get to meet the awesome me, I'm just so awesome that..." Violet comes in and drags him away.

Me: sweatdrop and laugsh akwardly, "well that concludes the comedy part of this chapter I hope, well on with the chapter".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the Xiaolin gang arrived at the temple Master Fung had a big announcement to share with them.

"Young Monks" he said once they got off Dojo, "I have an announcement to make. Now that we have more Xiaolin Dragons in training arriving in the temple I am sure we shall have mroe females like Violet and Kimiko. So I have made it that all the male dragons and female dragons be seperated and share one room together. All the men will be moved to one room, and all the women into another across the hall this way the new students get to know each other a lot better also you learn teamwork. All of your posessions have been moved I'll lead the men to their quarters and Dojo will ead the women. Better get some rest young monks, for you have to show Violet what to do tomorrow" he then lead the men to their new quarters and left the women with Dojo.

"Well ladies let's go" he said and slithered in the oppostie direction.

Kimiko was actually excited, "I'm so happy I've been the only girl all this time, now there will be new girls and the fact we are all gonna be in the same room together means its like a never ending slumber party."

"Except instead of talking all night about boys and celebrities and staying up all night. We'll be talking about boys (that never changes), super villains, showdowns, battles, and we'll actually be sleeping right?" Violet said in a sarcastic tone.

Kimiko nodded and sighed, "the price you pay to keep the world in balance, I sure do miss normal slumber parties and girls night out."

"We can still have that only girls night out might be more fun considering we have so many ways of transportation, we could go anywhere all over the world" Violet said and laughed. Kimiko nodded in agreement and laughed also. Violet could already tell that she and Kimiko were going to be great friends. Finally they came to a stop.

"Well here we are ladies" Dojo said stopping in front of a door in a building " here is your quarters the guys are over" he said pointing to the one two buildings over and just then they guys were lead to their quarters. "I think you'll like the new accomodations" he said and slithered off back to where he sleeps to get a good rest.

The girls opened the door and squealed at what they saw. The room was huge and clean plenty of room for about 4-5 girls. Hanging on the walls were thin beds they weren't much beds but they were still better then the matts they used to sleep on. Kimiko explored furhter and again squealed to find that they had their own bathroom. The bath was huge big enough to fit about 4-5 people. The guys found much of the same thing but they didn't make much of a big deal of it. They plugged their ears for they could hear the girls squeal about a huge closet and a new dresser. It didn't last long though for soon everyone was asleep, even Violet fell asleep after she had got over her homesickness.

The next morning, when Violet woke up she found new clothes on the foot of her bed. They looked like the same robes she wore in the showdown before. At that time Kimiko woke up as well so she was able to explain the clothing to her.

"Oh those yeah we all have to wear them when in the temple, you can change if you want when we go after Shen Gong Wu or travel to other parts of the world. I do so I dont stick out, now Omi is another case he actually likes wearing his robes everywhere so yeah don't ask why he does it." Violet sort of understood, but it didn't really matter so she put on the robes and didn't say anything more.

At breakfast the one Shoku warrior and three Wudai Warriors were instructed to show Violet around the temple grounds, so it was going to be an easy day.

"Here we have the training grounds where you'll be tomorrow, training with Clay" explained Raimundo as they walked around the grounds. Violet was amazed at how accurate her dream was. They then lead her to the Shen Gong Wu vault with Master Fungs permission. Violet thought it was something she had never seen before when she entered the vault.

"This is where we get Shen Gong Wu for battles or when we go hunt for other wu, then when we get new wu we bring it back here" Kimiko explained to her then lead her down abit and pushed on a shelf, it opened and she pulled out the Demeter's Gloves from yesterday. "It was because of you we were able to get these so we decided that you should be the first one to use them" she said handing them to her.

"What?" Violet said in protest and tried to hand them back, "I couldn't I still dont have very much experience."

Clay put a hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly, "Ya didn't have much experience with the Mantis Flip Coin either but ya was able to use that. Trust us Violet you don't need experience when it comes to Shen Gong Wu" Violet nodded not being able to aruge with what happened yesterday. "Besides" Clay continued, "these may become your most used Wu. You see each of us has a particular wu we like to use because its the same as our elements. For Raimundo its the sword of the storm, for kimiko star of hinabi, omi orb of tornami and me fist of tebigong. Each is like our element, so since this is a wood Shen gong wu it might work the best with ya"

"I guess that makes sense," Violet thought for a moment, "even though I dont know how those Shen Gong Wu work and what they are".

"You'll learn eventually" Clay said and all four of them lead Violet to the gardens so she could practice with the wu.

"Alright this looks like a good spot" said Raimundo, "lets see how those gloves work shall we?"

Violet didn't hesistate she was so excited she quickly put on the Demeter's Gloves and waited for instruction.

"Just say the name of the Shen gong wu and it will activate, this one has the ability to grow plants so I"m thinkin' you just think of which plant you want ot control and decide how to control." Clay explained.

Violet nodded and found a small flower that she thought would be a good start. "Demeter's Gloves!" she said the shen gong wu glowed and once Violet thought about the flower she pointed at it and it began to grow. It kept growing till it was as tall as Clay then told the gloves to stop.

"Wow I did it!" she jumped in the air while the rest of the gang congratulated her. Violet wanted to try it again but then all of a sudden Omi could be heard shouting Kimiko's name.

"Kimiko what is wrong?" he said shaking her. The rest then faced her as well suddenly she cupped her hands and her orb appeared in it. With the Chinese symbol for bolt on it.

"What's going on?" Violet asked worried.

"Dont worry Kimiko is just sensing the new Dragon of Lightning is all" said Raimundo then continued, "wow already a new dragon. I just hope that~" before he could finish his sentence Dojo came slithering in holding the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" he cried and Raimundo sighed annoyed, "gather round kiddos." All except Kimiko gatherd around the scroll he opened it and watched the demonstration on what the Wu's abilities were. "There called the Rings of Barak, you where two on each hand then punch them together giving you fists of lightning. Making your enemies suffer a very powerful punch."

"Why are they called the rings of Barak?" Raimundo asked, "wouldn't they be called Rings of Lighting or something?"

"That's what they are called though" Violet said and explained, "Barak is hebrew for "lightning or shock'". Everyone was silent and staring at her intensely. "I learn a lot of facts ok!"

"Anyway kids" Dojo said breaking the silence, "we got to go..." his voice trailed off upon seeing Kimiko standing with a dazed look on her face. "Please tell me its not the Dragon of Lightning"

The four nodded, and Dojo slapped himself in the head annoyed.

Kimiko in the meantime was already learning about the Dragon of Lightning, like Clay Kimiko found herslef above the world. A blue light then came vastly through the air and lead her to the location of the new dragon. It was leading her towards Africa and she just got closer and closer to where South AFrica was then as she came to a certain section, she suddenly landed on top of what looked like storm clouds. With lightning going in every and any direction possible. There amongst the storm clouds was a teenaged boy about her age she ran across the clouds and met up with him. The boy at the time was looking at his surroundings confused about where he was and why.

"Hello" Kimiko cried and the boy turned his whole body facing her, with an defensive yet curious stance. "Hello" she repeated in a reassuring voice as to show she means no harm.

The boy loosened his stance and replied, "hello" he said warryly he had a deep voice. His skin was very dark almost black. His eyes were also dark and his hair was shaved leaving only stubble of black hair. "What's going on?" continued, "why am I here? And who are you?"

Kimiko gave a light bow and answered his questions "My name is Kimiko Tohomiko, as for what's going on and why are you here well that's for me to learn. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy was silent but finally he responded, "My name is Yaro Dafala".

"Ok Yaro just hold on tight for awhile we'll be over in a second!" the blue light then came and flash over her, and she could hear Yaro scream.

"Wait we? WE who?!" but that was it then she was gone and was caught staring into the worried looks of her friends.

"Well" Raimundo said after a moment of silence, "did you find out about the Dragon of Lightning?"

Kimiko nodded, "His name is Yaro, he lives in South Africa lets go get him before anyone else might sense him".

"South Africa? That's great we seem to be getting really lucky" Raimundo said and the other's nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" KImiko asked.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated at the same time as the new Dragon was discovered," Omi explained then continued, "but we comfirmed its location is also in South Africa. So we are very lucky".

"That's odd what's the Shen gong wu?" KImiko asked and when they told her she continued, "That's even weirder a lightning Shen gong Wu activates the same time as the LIghtning Dragon is discovered the same happened with Violet."

"I agree" said Raimundo but rushed to his quarters to change, "but we got no time to discuss this now we got to hurry and get both the wu and the new Dragon before anyone else." Everyone also rushed to their quarters while Omi went to get some Shen gong Wu and hsi Wudai weapon. All of them were so busy that they were unaware of a new set of eyes watching over them.

IN the distant mountains two dark figures could be seen if one looked close enough. One was a the figure of a teenage boy while the other a teenage girl. "Looks like another Dragon's powers are awakening" said the boy.

"Yes" agreed the girl "I think all of the dragons will be discovered this lifetime."

"Rong" said the boy shocked all of a sudden "do you sense anything?"

The girl Rong closed her eyes and gasped, "Yes I do" she said then moaned as if in ecstasy "oh I can sense it. OH the power its intoxicating, even more powerful and delicious then Dashi's, oh Long we are so lucky this lifetime".

The boy name Long nodded, "yes Rong not only will we find the one we have been searching centuries for, but all dragons will be present. We shall not fail like we did with Dashi, for this youth is much stronger then Dashi and will continue to get stronger."

"Yes" said Rong "and we wont make the same mistake like we did with Dashi. This time we will succeed, one of those Xiaolin Dragons has a grand destiny to follow."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: And there you have it Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it!

Yaro: Wait so I have to wait another chapter you said I was going to be in the next one!

Me: Technically you were, dont worry you'll be explained more in the next one.

Long and Rong: YOu will get to know us more also.

Me: Actually not so much your going to be a secret till a little later. But you'll make breif shows here and there at the end.

Long and Rong: What?!

Me: its for the drama! who's the author here me or you?!

Everyone:.....

Me: That's what I thought! OK everyone read the next chapter which will be coming in sooner then you think! What great mysteries will be reveiled? Any next chapter?

Everyone:....Not likely


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone we are at chapter 6! things are gonna get a little interesting. Just to let you all know, not every new dragon will get into a xiaolin showdown. **_

_**But I wont tell you if Yaro does or not that's a surprise. And to all Chase fans out there I'm giving you a heads up, for he will be showing himself soon so look forward to that! Well I dont want to give to much away so on with the Chapter!**_

As the four well now five monks were making their way towards South Africa, Yaro was busy by just trying to be a normal kid. Which would probably be the last time he would ever be a normal kid after this day.

"So yeah it was the craziest dream, the girl from the chinese temple dream came and talked to me" Yaro explained while kicking a soccer ball in the air over and over. "We were standing on top of storm clouds with lightning go in every direction she asked me my name, I answered. What she said next creeped my out, 'hang tight for awhile we'll come to get you in a sec'. I asked who this we was but she was ogne before she could answer and I woke up. I'm tellin you these dreams just wont stop coming." He then kicked the soccer ball over to Jibril his best friend who bumped it from his knee to his chest over and over again.

"Yeah" Jibril said, "I can remember that one dream you told me about. The one about the kid that looked like a cheesball and the kung fu cowboy." He then laughed picturing it and faced his friend holding onto the soccer ball, "seriously dude you have got to stop midnight snacking its going to mess with your mind." He then chucked the ball into Yaro's chest.

He looked at his friend for awhile and then laughed, "yeah your right. It's all in my mind, I have been a little worried lately".

Jibril looked at him with concern, "how so? I mean you got a great life Yaro, your dad is a very successful bar tender his are one of the best in all of Gauteng. I know your mother isn't around anymore but she left a hero, saving many people from dying a horrible disease. She sure learned a lot growing up in America. You live in a nice apartment with your dad here in one of the most populated cities in South Africa and you get good grades. So I dont see why you would be so stressed."

Yaro sighed and explained, "that's just it. I am really lucky Jibril I have a great life but so many africans don't. I see it on tv the tribes and how many are dying because they dont have good medecine or doctors. Many kids my own age are having to take care of their brother's and sisters because their parents are both dead. I just feel like its unfair you know, and that my life could be taken away any second for some reason. I feel sorry for those like that i just never want to go through that." He then threw up teh soccer ball and bumped it a bunch of times.

Jibril shocked walked over and put his elbow around Yaro's head and gave him a noogy, "Well who would have thought that the boy with the biggest ego in the world had a heart?"

"Hey cut it out before I beat your face in!" Yaro cried and pushed him away. Both of them laughed and then looked at the time. "Oh crap! We got to go now! The top students in the school will be announced today I can no be late!" The two boys then ran as fast as they could before the final bell rang. Somehow they made it into the classroom in time, Yaro tried to forget everyone else's problems. He felt better after talking with his best friend about. Now he just wanted to live life to the fullest.

"Attention students" said the principal over the intercom, "the name of the top five students in the class are in." Yaro toned out the names he was giving out until the last name was finally given out, "Finally the student who scored the best is none other then...Yaro Dafala, congratulations to all of you." There was then a click and his voice was gone.

Everyone in the class then clapped for Yaro in congratulations, while he just boasted. "Yeah well, I guess I was just born with great genius just another victory for me really. So its not much of a big deal, really I was just born great and a winner."

Jibril rolled his eyes and elbowed him, "Well your back to normal I was getting worried there after this morning thought you caught a deadly disease."

"Ha ha very funny" said Yaro he then relaxed and spent a normal day at school. Later after school was over Yaro headed home.

"Yo yaro!" cried Jibril, "you want to have a race later in the country side?"

"You bet!" Yaro said excited, "man I'm getting tired of beating you though, what time should we meet?"

Jibril rolled his eyes, "Meet me at 5pm at the usual spot kay? See ya later your going down!"

"That's what you said last time and who won?" he yelled at him while he was still in listening range.

Yaro headed home to the apartment above his dad's bar, he walked in and found his dad wasn't home. "He probably went out shopping or something" as he walked into the kitchen he saw a package with his name on it and a letter. "Wow what's this?" he opened the letter and found it was from his dad.

"Dear Yaro" he read aloud to himself, "I heard from the school you got the best grades in school, good job I think your ready for my present. It was something your mother left for you, your grandfather found them near hear and gave them to her. They fit any ring size weird I know I dont know how it works either. Take good care, I'll be back by 5:30pm we'll have a celebration for your good grades. I even closing the bar tonight. See ya later son, I"m so proud of you Take care".

Yaro opened the package and his eyes widened, he knew they were rings but he thought they were gonna be girly, instead they were gold with a bolt of lightning in the center of each ring, he thought they looked cool. He put them on and it was true what his dad wrote, they somehow adjusted to the size of his fingers.

He sighed looking at them and thought of his mom, "I better call Jibril and tell him to cancel our plans for a race." He then called him and explained Jibril understood and postponed the race for tomorrow. As soon as he was done he looked at the clock, it was 4pm so he had a hour and half before dad would get home. "I'll take a walk and get some fresh air". He left out the door and walked through the city, unaware that he was being followed.

He decided to take a turn at an alleyway and as soon as he was out of sight from passing bystanders he turned to face who was following him. It was none other then Jack Spicer, trying to look as evil and threatening as he could by hiding in the shadows. To Yaro he didn't look dangerous at all, he looked like a real wuss to him actually.

"I dont know where you come from pal" he said leaning against the wall, "but here its considered a crime to be stalking someone. Now what do you want money? Or just someone to beat up?"

"Actually" Jack said, "I'd like those rings you have there. Now hand them over before you face some real trouble."

"Trouble from you?" he then laughed and said, "like i'm gonna hand these over to you punk! Come and try to attack me, I'll beat you to a pulp in no time at all."

Jack only sneered, "No what makes you think I"m gonna attack you?" he then messed with his watch and talked into it. "Jackbots Attack!" Out of nowhere these flying bronze robots came and surrounded Yaro.

"They dont look to tough" he said getting into a fighting position. Which loosened when the Jackbots unleashed their spinning blades. "Ok they look pretty tough. Yaro didn't know what to do, he was surrounded by deadly robots and their was no chance of escape. It wasn't like he could jump over them, but there was no way he was going to give up his rings. Rings left by his mother, and there was no way that he was going to let a girl boy beat him. Something in Yaro sparked and a serge of energy seemed to burst out of him, suddenly his body just moved on his own.

As a Jackbot charged at Yaro, he jumped and leapt over it in one bound. Yaro didn't know how he did that, but he wasn't about to stop now. He lead himself by instinct as the same robot came again, he jumped and kicked its head clear off his body. "Oh yeah!" he shouted and attack himself another robot and another till all the robots surrounding him were just a pile of parts. "Man I knew I was awesome but who knew I was this awesome!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Jack said and summoned three times as many Jackbots then before. Yaro's jaw dropped so low it almost touched the ground. He was so tired already, that he didn't think he could beat them all. "Wished you gave me those rings now don't you chump" he said then laughed evily.

It didn't look to good Yaro was about to give up until another voice exploded from behind. "ARROW SPARROW!" suddenly arrows of fire come from all sorts of directions and took down about 5 robots at once. Yaro looked behind and gasped it was the girl from his dreams. Only she was in a different outfit and had a different hairstyle, other's then also came from behind her. He gasped again they were the same people from his dreams even the tiny snake thing was there. The only person he didn't recognize was the girl with dark brown braided hair and brown hair and tannish skin.

"You ok Yaro?" Kimiko asked. Yaro only nodded she smiled and said, "good" then looked at Jack. "Alright Jack how did you find out he was chosen Dragon?"

"Huh?" both Yaro and Jack said at the same time.

"Wait you didn't know he was the new Dragon of Lightning then why are you?" Raimundo started then his voice trailed off when he saw the Rings of Barak on his fingers. "Oh that's why".

"You mean to say that this guy is a new Xiaolin Dragon?" Jack asked in a shocked whiny voice, he then caught sight of Violet and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "And she's a new xiaolin Dragon too?! How many are there?"

"Well" Clay started, "we only found two so-wait a minute why am I telling a snake in the grass like Spicer?"

"Because your too honest" answered Raimundo the four monks then got into their fighting position. "Give up Spicer we wont let you get the Rings of Barak."

"We'll see about that Jackbots ATTACK!' he cried and had his robots attack the four monks. Violet dragged Yaro out of the way and looked to see if he was hurt.

"Are you injured?" she asked, Yaro stared at he and shook his head. She sighed with relief, "i'm glad. I can't believe you took on his Jackbots without any training. You must be really good."

"Well I dont mean to brag" he was about to boast when all of a sudden he remembered the situation. "Wait a minute what's going on anyway? Why is that creepo girly man after my rings?"

"Well its kinda a long story but in short" she started to explain but was then interrupted when Omi shouted.

"Violet head's down!"

"That's Head's UP! OMi" Rai corrected.

"That too!"

Both Yaro and Violet saw what Omi was sorta talking about, a Jackbot was heading right for them. Violet quickly got up and pointed her hands at it. "DEMETER'S GLOVES!" she shouted and roots broke through the concrete and ran themselves through the robot stabbing it ten times over. She did the same thing with the next robot.

Yaro was amazed by what she did, "How did you do that?"

"No time to explain' she said then looked at him with great intensity, "do you want to help?"

"Well I dont know how I can but if I could" he started but then Violet interuppted him by shouting.

"Do you want to help or what?!" Yaro nodded surprised. "Alright here's what you do, your rings are magical Yaro. All you have to do is punched your fists together make sure the rings touch each other while you do it and shout Rings of Barak!". When he gave her a skeptical look Violet lost her patience, "JUST DO IT! YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!".

"Alright, alright geez" he said putting his hands up to calm her down, he stood up and looked at his rings. "I dont know what will happen but I have a feeling its gonna be fun." The same feeling as before rushed through his entire body, he punched his fists together made the rings touch and shouted. "Rings of Barak!" then all of a sudden jolts of lightning sprouted from his fists. At first Yaro panicked but the lightning didn't hurt him at all. He gave Jack an evil grin, Jack caught it and shivered. "Oh I knew this was gonna be fun".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: And their you have it chapter 6

Yaro: "What?! so I"m suppose to wait to hit jack with my lightning fists till hte next chapter?!"

Me: Yep that's right! Dont worry it'll be worth it, you'll get to have plenty of time to punch Jack's face in.

Jack: Hey!

Me: Look forward to the next chapter everyone, I'll work on it as soon as I can and some familiar faces might show up!

Everyone: Really?! Who?!

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out! :3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Now where were we last time, before I went to a cliffhanger?**_

_**Yaro: I learned how to use my rings, and was about to punch Jack's face in ten times over!**_

_**Me: Oh right! I mean who doesn't love a good Jack bashing?**_

_**Jack raises his hand scared. **_

_**Me: Well to bad Jack, but look on the bright side your about to prove yourself to someone. **_

_**Chase Young: Is this where I come in? You said some nonsense about my big role in all of this. **_

_**Me: :3 well you'll just have to see won't you?**_

_**Chase: You should really consider being a villainous, by the way you tease your reader's and your characters. **_

_**ON with the Chapter!**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I knew this was going to be fun", Yaro said after activating the powers of The Rings of Barak, with his fists charged with electrical power, Yaro charged into the fight. When a Jackbot noticed his approach it flew toward him head on planning on slamming into him. But Yaro only smirked and punched the Jackbot straight in the head. The Jackbot malfunction by being in contact with the electrical serge of energy in his fists, and blew up, then the energy somehow tranfered to another Jackbot and it malfunctioned then exploded also. That gave Yaro an idea.

"Yo Violet", he shouted at faced her she looked at him just as she kicked a Jackbot and ran it into a wall. "Grow a tree big enough for all of you to climb on."

"What why?", she asked confused by what he was going with this.

"Just do it!", he cried. Violet still confused did it anyway. She put her hands on the ground and activated the Shen gong wu's powers.

"Demeter's Gloves", she cried and out of nowhere a tree started to grow and tore itself through the concrete. Raimundo and the other's saw what she was doing as soon as she caught their stares Violet cried "Hop on! Yaro has an idea! We should trust him, afterall he trusted me." They thought about it and all nodded in unison before jumping together on the giant tree.

As soon as Yaro saw that they were safe he gave them a thumbs up, "Ok good! Now stay clear from any metal" both the Xiaolin warriors and Jack were confused on what he was doing. Yaro took some paces backwards till he reached the tree he climbed it a little and before doing anything else he turned to the other's and said, "You might want to cover your eyes".

Before anyone could ask why he jumped from the tree, he then put his fists together and slammed them both against the concrete making a wave of electricity pass over the ground. Then the electricity bounced off the metal railings on both sides of the alleyway. This effect caused the bolts of lightning to hit the whole legion of Jackbots on both sides. The Lightning traveled from bot to bot till everyone of them was shorted out and a pile of sparking peices of metal. You could almost hear everyone's jaw drop from shock, at Yaro's new and impression move.

The electric current running through Yaro's fists soon died out, he then got up from the ground and cracked his knuckles while giving Jack an evil sneer. "Now what was you said about causing trouble?", Jack quickly activated his helocopter pack to get out as quickly as he could. but before he could get into a far enough distance Yaro jumped ontop of Jack forcing him down, and beat him to his hearts content.

"Take this!", you could here Yaro cry in enjoyment while Jack cried, "no please no". "And that too!", he said in the scramble.

"No please, mommy help me!" Jack cried. Yaro finally let Jack have a chance to get away as soon as he did Jack flew into the sky crying like a little baby.

"Wow what a wuss", Yaro said he then turned to the Xiaolin warriors, who all were getting down from the tree and continued. "So does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi explained while Violet was making the tree disappear and Clay repaired the concrete using his earth element. By the time they were done, Raimundo and the other's were finished explaining everything.

"So let em guet this straight", Yaro said "you guys are monks at this place called the Xiaolin temple. Where you all fight villains like Jack Spicer the dude's butt I just picked, but you fight opponenets much stronger then him. Like Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean? Your main goal though is to find all Shen Gong wu mystical items like my rings, before evil doers get to them and use them to plunge the world in 10,000 years of darkness? Oh and I'm a chosen Dragon like you, the DRagon of Lightning where Kimiko over there will teach me how to use my new foudn powers and martial arts skills?"

"Yeah that 'bout sums it up right there", Clay said as the other's nodded in agreement.

Yaro was stern faced for a moment, but he then smiled and laughed. "This is amazing", he cried through his laughter "who would have thought, that some people could be living like this?". After awhile he stopped and smiled at the xiaolin gang, "I've always wanted a life filled with excitement there is no way I'm passing this oppurtunity up." The gang sighed with relief and followed Yaro as he lead them to his apartment. So that he could tell his father goodbye and Hidi also.

Later that night Master Fung arrived not too long after Yaro was finished demonstrating to his father what the rings really were. After the lightning subsided, Yaro's father was so shocked he looked like a statue he didn't even blink for about 5 minutes. Hidi his little sister on the other hand thought it was a magic trick.

"Do it again!", she cried Yaro shook his head no and she pouted at not getting her way.

"I see that you have already explain everything needed young monks", Master Fung said coming into the room. All five bowed while Yaro was left confused and his father Marco was finally awake from the shock.

"This is Master Fung", Raimundo explained, "he trains all of us, and runs the Xiaolin Temple."

Marco go up and shook Master Fung's hand, "Master Fung will it really be dangerous for Yaro to stay with his family?" He knew Yaro would get the wrong idea so he continued by explaining, "its not that I dont believe you and I have know right to stop my son at what he is relaly sure of and wants. But I don't want him gone from our lives forever. I lost my wife not too long ago, I really dont want to lose my son it may not be the same kind of lost but an emptiness will still overcome my heart."

Yaro looked at his father and almost changed his mind about leaving until Master Fung spoke.

"I assure you", Master Fung said in a very wise manner, "and I promise you. Yaro will be able to return but not till I see that he's master his skills as a Xiaolin dragon to be able to take care of himself on his own. For many foes will sense his power, and since Jack Spicer knows of the new dragons there suspicion will only be confirmed. They will come after him and possibly after you and your daughter as well. Once he's master his skills enough he may make breif visits, I assure we wont take him away from you forever."

Marco looked at his son, then looked at Master Fung. AFter a long moment of thought Marco nodded and walked over to his son. After a long moment of pause he gave Yaro a hug Good-bye. "Yaro please try to keep yourself as safe as you can, and try to not let that ego of yours let you lose sight of what really matters." He then released his son from his hug and shook his shoulders a little while saying, "please do your best and come back to us when you are ready. Oh and" he gave Yaro a noogy, "you better treat these fine people with respect! Try to at least pretend to use the matters your mother and I taught you."

"Ow, ow, ow", Yaro cried "Ok dont worry dad what do you take me for an egotistic, hot headed jerk who doesn't think things through?"

The room was silent for a long moment until a new voice broke it, "yeah that pretty much sums up what you are." Yaro broke out of his father's grip to find Jibril standing in the doorway. "So your leaving? And before you say anything Hidi called and put the whole conversation on speaker phone." Yaro glared at Hidi she caught his look and giggled, not ashamed at all by what she did. "Who would have thought that you get to go on such a big adventure and that your crazy dreams were crazy reality."

'Jibril" Yaro started but his friend wasn't finished so he put his hand up and continued.

"Yaro we've been friends for a long time and if you want to go on an adventure I wont stop you", he smiled and pounded Yaro's fists, "just please don't let your ego rule your every thought."

"Ha ha very funny" Yaro said he then bent down to his 6 year old sister and hugged her goodbye, "Hidi its your job to watch dad for me and be a big girl ok?" She nodded and hugged her brother tight not wanting him to go.

"I miss you's alweadies big brother" she said then let him go and pack up a handful of things. Once he got all he wanted to take with him, he met the xiaolin gang outside with Dojo the dragon in his full size.

"Wait so were going to ride that to the Temple?" he asked a little skeptical.

Dojo turned and glared at Yaro intensely, "I'll have you know that I've been flying your superiors around for years, and we hardly have had any issues whatsoever, so hop on adn pipe down mister before i let you walk to the temple!"

Yaro gulped and nodded not wanting to anger the dragon in his full size, before getting on he turned to his family one last time. Kimiko extended her hand toward Yaro once he turned again.

"Need a hand up", she asked knowing it was hard getting on Dojo the first time.

Yaro was silent for awhile but he then looked at Kimiko and smiled taking her hands in his and let himself be pulled up by her. As soon as he was on Dojo flew the gang into the sky and Yaro waved good bye to the one's he loved one last time before they were out of sight.

Back in China at Chase Young's lair a certain evil boy genius was bowing and groveling to one of the greatest evil beings in the world.

"So Jack Spicer" said Chase Young from his thrown, "What brings you to my lair, speak now before I have my pets rip you to peices" he snapped his fingers and Jack was surrounded by four big jungle cats.

"It's about the Xiaolin Warriors sir" Jack squealed out and the big cats just came closer growling at him.

"What about them?" asked Chase clearly uninterested.

"They have new students two of them!", Jack screamed out, "they are Xiaolin Dragons! One's a girl they called her the Dragon of Wood, and the other is a boy they called him the Dragon of Lightning!". The cats continued to approach and Jack was able to get in one final "please spare me!" before Chase ordered otherwise.

"Cease your approach", he ordered the cats looked at Chase and backed away from Spicer still growling, "the little worm actually has actually proven himself useful."

Jack smiled brightly at Chase and groveled at his feet, "Thank you sir that's the greatest thing you could have said to me!".

Chase paid no more attention to Jack he was lost in his own thoughts and finally spoke. "Dragon's of Wood and Lightning? Could it be that all nine dragons will be present this life time? That could only mean one thing, it will soon be the end of the Xiaolin ways and a new era of darkness will rise with the resurection of the Heylin masters." He looked out toward the Xiaolin temple in time to see Dojo with the monks landing in temple grounds, he glared at each monk including the new one's he hadn't seen before, and chuckled evily. "I wonder which one will end the Xiaolin ways forever?" He then walked off to greet some new players in this new game of good vs. evil.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well there you go! Chapter 7 is now done.

Yaro: What? Wait what was Chase talking about ending the Xiaolin ways?

Me: you'll have to find out later just like everyone else or ask Chase Young

Chase: Before you ask the answer is no.

Everyone besides Chase: What?! Why?

Chase: Because I'm helping the author by torturing the readers with endless cliffhangers.

Me: -_- I wouldn't call it torture, but as long as you don't tell anyone call it what you will.

Next is CHapter 8! Look forward to it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow Chapter 8 already? Here comes the fun part! And I mean it no Dragons will be discovered in this chapter nor will there be any Shen Gong Wu either. Its just a fun chapter with a little chaos. **

**Chase: Did someone say chaos?**

**Me: Not the kind of chaos your thinking Chase, well maybe a little but its mostly fun chaos. **

**Chase: That is a shame, but as long as I get to cause some chaos its fine. **

**Everyone else: What do you two have planned up your sleeves this time?!**

**Me and Chase: Snickers evily "That's for us to know and for you to be victims of."**

**Everyone: ....**

**Me: On with the Chapter!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day after picking Yaro up and bringing him to the temple they gave a quick tour of the temple. It wasn't however till they showed him their last destination, the training grounds, that Yaro started complaining.

"Man why do we have to wear these robes?", he whined. "There so baggy and hard to move around in, I don't know how you stand it".

"You get use to 'em after awhile", said Raimundo knowing exactly how he felt after he first had to wear the robes.

"And why does Raimundo get the awesome looking threads?", Yaro asked eyeing Raimundo's Shoku warrior robes.

"It's because he's the Shoku warrior and our leader", Kimiko explained trying hard to not sound annoyed. "We explained this to you yesterday remember?"

"Oh yeah", Yaro said laughing akwardly. Kimiko sighed deeply she had a feeling it would be hard mentoring Yaro.

"Alrighty now, since we've all gone and showed ya's the temple grounds, I reckon its time we get to the real work", said Clay pulling Violet lightly to the center of the grounds. Kimiko did the same with Yaro, she made Yaro stand next to Violet as she made her place next to Clay.

"What are we going to do?", Violet asked confused and a little scared.

"It's alright Vie", Kimiko said in an assuring voice, "were just going to test your guy's teamwork. Clay and I are gonna set up some obstacles for you. While we do that you two have to work together in perfect unison to avoid our attacks."

Yaro and Violet looked at each other nervous. Clay laughed seeing there nervous glances, "Don't worry you two, it ain't all that hard", he said reassuringly.

"Clay's right", said Raimundo walking into the center of the feild before they started. "As new xiaolin dragons in training, you need to learn teamwork and the strength and weaknesses of each other. It'll come in handy when you have to face off against foes like Chase Young."

"I agree", said an all too chillingly familar voice. The Xiaolin monks adruptly turned to face the source of where the voice came from, while Dojo hid under Clay's hat as usual. In the shadow of the tree top's an all too familiar figure coudl be seen and his cat like eyes could be clearly seen. He quickly jumped from his hiding place and faced the monks, with a smug look on his face. It was their old nemesis Chase Young himself.

"This kind of excercise is perfect against those like me", he continued with that chillfully evil grin on his face. "In fact lets test them out shall we?" Before anyone knew what was happening, Chase ran at lightning like speed and punched Yaro as if he was nothing. Yaro skidded from the impact and fell face first on the tiled ground.

"Yaro", Violet cried letting her guard down. Making it easy for Chase to come in for the attack, luckily Violet noticed his shadows and dodged his attack. Making instead of her he hit the ground causing the tiles to break where he struck. Violet rolled away from him and jumped back up, but as soon as she rose from the ground Chase came from behind and kicked her right into Yaro just as he also came up.

"Hmph, not much of a fight are they?", Chase inquired as soon as he landed gracefully from a midair backflip. "Not what I'd expect from the Xiaolin Dragons of Wood and Lightning".

"How did you", Omi started but then remembered yesterday's incident, "Jack Spicer he told you".

"Yes he did, but I already had my suspicions he just confirmed them", said Chase ending with a mocking snicker.

Yaro lightly moved Violet off of him as he got up and readied himself in a fighting pose. Chase saw this and smirked.

"Are you seriously going to take me on alone foolish one?".

Yaro growled and activated his wu. "Rings of Barak", he cried and charged straight for Chase. "I'm gonna rub that arrogant smirk right off your face!", he cried as he lunged for Chase's throat.

"Yaro no! He's too powerful for you to handle at this level!", Kimiko cried but it was too late. Yaro's efforts were futile for as soon as he was in reaching distacne from Chase, he grabbed onto Yaro's throat with ease and threw him to the ground. The impact caused some of the ground to crack around him.

"What a foolish boy", said Chase as he stepped over Yaro with ease. "His ego blings him from thinking straight when going into battle." He then drifted his cold eyes to the quivering Violet who didn't dare move from the spot she was thrown at. "And that one is a coward, quaking in her shoes not even bothering to get up from the ground. Such is not worthy of being a Xiaolin Dragon." Violet looked at the ground ashamed and sank her head real low knowing his words were the truth.

"Dont..talk...about Vie like that", everyoen turned to see Yaro struggling to get himself up from the ground. "She's strong, you...don't know how...strong she really is!". Again he charged himself at Chase, Vie knew this would just end with Yaro getting seriously hurt she had planned to not show her real strengths to Chase YOung, but she had to save her friend.

Quickly jumped to at least 5 ft in the air she flipped over Chase and landed right in between them to halt Yaro's attack. Yaro couldn't believe she was stopping him. "Vie, why are you stopping me? After he insulted you like that, how could you not want to beat him up?".

"Yaro, I wanted him to see my weak side of myself", she explained. "That way he wouldn't think of us being any a threat and possibly not try to destroy us or harm our loved ones, maybe even not bother with the other dragons."

Yaro stared at her with disbelief, while Chase only chuckled. "Clever girl, but you know that even if you used your full pultentiol at this stage in training you would only lose." Vie didn't say anything she was just going to make sure that Yaro didn't get himself killed. The rest of the Xiaolin gang quickly surrounded Chase in full battle posistion. "Don't worry you Xiaolin fools", said Chase almost annoyed. "I won't harm the new dragons. I don't have an interest in them," he then jumped and landed on the walls of the Xiaolin temple. Before he left he said, "There is only one dragon I'm interested in, and for all either of us know it could be any one of you. All will be told in due time." A puff of smoke then exploded around the whole area making it so no one could, by the time it cleared up Chase was gone.

"What do you think he meant 'it could be any one of you'", Kimiko asked. "I thought he wanted Omi on the heylin side more then anyone".

Raimundo shrugged, "Who knows, but we can't worry about that now. Kimiko, Clay continue your training with Vie and Yaro. Omi you stay and watch them incase Chase comes back and needs help. I'll go tell Master Fung what happened earlier." Everyone nodded and did as they were ordered as soon as Raimundo was out of sight.

Hours passed and Rai still hadn't return worried they stoppted their training and headed to find him.

"I wonder why Rai never returned", Kimiko said out loud a little concern.

"Maybe he was given a mission or something?", suggested Yaro.

Omi shook his head, "Not possible he wouldn't leave without telling us where he is going."

"There you guys are!", exclaimed a familiar voice the gang turned to find Raimundo with Master Fung not to far behind. "We've been looking all over for ya' what gives I'm gone a few hours and then you just up and leave?".

"Well you were jus' takin so long partner that we got's a little worried is all", explained Clay.

Raimundo sighed, "Its alright guys, anyway Vie come with me I have to talk to you about something."

Confused Vie followed Raimundo, while Master Fung came forward and talked to the rest of the gang.

"Kimiko", he said getting her attention, "could I borrow your phone for awhile? Violet's parents wrote a letter and wish to discuss with me a matter concerning Violet."

"Um sure Master Fung", Kimiko replied while handing him her phone. "Is it bad news?"

"I do not know, I'll see once I have contacted them", he said then left. For awhile Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Yaro just stood there not knowing what to do, they weren't given any instructions so they didn't know what to do. They decided to just hang out at the training grounds but as they passed one of the rooms they heard Master Fung talking.

"Yes Violet is doing very well here", Master Fung said, the four monks leaned in careful not to be seen to see Master Fung talking on the phone with Vie's parents. "Yes they are being very kind to her, and she is making progress." He was silent for they were talking on the other end. "Oh? Are you sure its that serious of an ailment?", Vie's parents said something else again and Master Fung nodded. "Could die you say? Well if it's that serious then I'm sure it wont be a problem. Send the contents here and we should have everything in order. Don't worry we'll take very good care of her." He then hung up the phone and turned, before they could be seen the Xiaolin monks turned and made it look like they were just walking down that hall that very moment, just as Master Fung walked out of the room.

"Oh Master Fung", OMi said as casually as he could. "What a coincidence jogging into you like this."

"That's running into you Omi", Kimiko corrected.

"That too".

"Gretting's young monks", said Master Fung "yes this is a coincidence but shouldn't you all be doing yoru chores. I just saw Violet not to long ago cutting wood."

"Cutting wood?!", all four of them shouted and ran to find Violet leaving a very confused Master Fung.

They ran to the grounds and found Violet holding an ax and getting ready to cut her first peice of wood.

"Violet wait!", they shouted and ran towards her. Vie turned to see the four of them charging towards her.

"What's up guys?", she said as they stopped, Clay then quickly grabbed the ax out of Vie's hands. "Hey! Why did you take that! Its my turn to cut wood."

Clay lifted it up so that Violet couldn't get it, "Sorry Vie but its too dangerous for ya' I'll take care of it you go and do something else."

"But", she protested but before she could finish, Kimiko was pushing her away from the scene.

"Come on you heard your mentor, go find something not so dangerous for one in your condition".

Vie wanted to protest more but she could tell she wasn't going to win. So she didn't bother and went off to do her ohter chores.

"We must make sure that Violet doesn't strain herself", Omi remarked with concern, "for too much strain could make it so that her deadly disease could only worsens." Everyone nodded and decided to keep a close eye on Violet all day. While they thought it was for her own good Violet was anything but grateful.

"GRR! What is with everyone today!", Violet shreiked when she was all alone. "They've been doing everything hard for me all day!"

Violet rememberd the incidents that occured that day, after the wood indicent Violet set out to rake the leaves like she was suppose to. But as soon as she picked up a rake Kimiko came and took it from her hand.

"Violet this is too hard of a job find something less constructive to do and I'll take care of this". Then when she went to trim the hedges and branches in the tree's Yaro came and stole the clippers.

"Sorry Vie, but this is too dangerous for you try something else". He said and did the work for her. But what was worse was when Omi came in and stopped her from one of the easiest jobs of all, emptying Dojo's litter box.

"Violet this is too much strain with one such as yourself, I shall take care of this difficult task for you". That put her over the edge.

"Does everyone think I'm so weak? Am I really that shy and timid of a girl that I can't be trusted with anything?", she growled and stormed off frustrated like never before. She was so angry that she didn't see Rai turn a corner and they ran into each other.

"Ow, are you ok?", they both said in unison, realizing they said the same thing they laughed and got up at the same time. "Here let me help you up". But both were already up and they laughed again.

"I'm glad I ran into you Vie I need help with something and I can't find any of the guys or Kimiko anywhere", he said scratching his head. "So can you help me or are you too busy?"

Violet beamed, "Yes I'd love to help anything, anything at all I"m your girl!".

"Alright then thanks for your help", Rai said and lead her to where he needed help.

'At least Rai treats me as an equal', Vie thought and followed.

It turned out Rai needed help with folding laundry, it wasn't a big job but the fact that someone asked for her help made it seem like the biggest job in the world to Vie. While folding she told Raimundo about the gangs strange behavior that day.

"Omi even stopped you from empyting Dojo's litter box?", Raimundo said in a shocked tone. "That's odd no one likes doing that job to think he stopped you and did it himself."

"I know, I just dont' get it do I really come as someone that weak?". Violet then sighed and hung her head low.

"Vie you are not weak", said Raimundo in a strong tone, "I don't know what all their problem is but as soon as we finish this up we'll go and see why". Vie nodded but they didn't need to go find the rest of the gang. For they found Rai and Vie first.

"Raimundo! Violet!", Omi cried.

"Hey guys", Raimundo waved at them, "we were just talking about you."

"RAIMUNDO YOU IDIOT!", Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Yaro all shouted in unison right in his face. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT VIOLET'S DEADLY DISEASE?!"

There was an akward silence, for a moment.

"Huh?", Rai and Vie said in unison.

"Deadly disease? What are you talking about?", asked Violet more confused then ever.

"You don't have to hide it anymroe Vie", said Yaro reassuringly, "we heard Master Fung talking about you with your parents. Saying that you have a serious ailment and could die. So we've been making sure you don't strain yourself so not to get any sicker."

Rai and Violet looked at each other and after a long moment they bursted out laughing. "You guys", Raimundo said through his laughter, "Master Fung wasn't talking about Violet at all."

"What? But they asked how she was doing and Master Fung said she was fine", Kimiko countered.

"Well of course they asked how I was doing, that's just comment sense for parents", Violet said still laughing. "But seriously I'm not the one with the deadly disease".

"If it wasn't you they were talking about then who?", Kimiko asked just then Master Fung came in holding a cardbourd box with holes in it.

"Here you all are", he said then turned to Violet, "Violet your package has arrived and looks like your companion had a fine journey here." He then opened the box and out popped a calico kitten. The little kitten jumped into Violet's arms.

"Poki!", Vie cried snuggling with the little cat. "Its so good to see you girly!".

"It seems she is very happy to see you", Raimundo said crouching and petting the tiny kitten. "Your parents wont have to worry about her anymore."

"Um, could ya'll explain to us what is going on here?", Clay asked scratching his head.

"What? I thought you already knew", Master Fung said almost astonished. "When I came to see everyone one of you and tried to tell you about Violet's cat you said, 'We know already Master Fung and don't worry we got it covered.' But by the look of your faces I can see there has been a bit of a mix up."

Sheepishly the four told Master Fung about overhearing his conversation with Violet's parents. "We thought since you were discussing Violet's behavior that she was the one with the deadly disease." Explained Kimiko laughing akwardly.

"First of all young monks", Master Fung said in a wise yet stern tone, "you should have asked either me or Violet about the situation, to make sure what you heard was correct. Especially you Omi, Kimiko, and Clay you are Wudai warriors you should have known better."

"Your right Master Fung", Clay said haning his head in shame, "its just we didn't want to seem like we was bein nousy, and if violet really did have a deadly disease. Why didn't want to cause her and miscomfort is all".

"I understand Clay, but still you should have talked about the matter anyway", said Master Fung hten continued. "Second of all let me clear up the conversation I had with her parents. They asked about Violet once but then went ahead and talked about the matter they were ocncerned about."

"Violet's kitten Poki, hasn't eaten anything since she left, the vet says she misses Violet", said Valerie. "Is it that serious of an ailment?", asked Master Fung. "Yes the doctor said that Poki could die if not near Violet", she continued. "Coud die you say?", Master Fung asked. "Yes so could Poki stay at the temple with Violet she'd be crushed if Poki died," she asked him. Master Fung nodded, "if its that serious it shouldn't be a problem. We'll take good care of her."

Everyone was silent till Master Fung broke the silence. "Poki missed Violet, so I have agreed for her to live here it. I'm sure you'll all take good care of her. Look on the bright side young monks you learned two great lessons. 1. Also make sure you are right in a serious situation, and 2. You learned a great lesson in humilaty." He then walked leaving the four embarssed monks awstruck.

"Will they be ok?", Violet asked concerned.

"Yeah they should be fine hey lets go set up Poki's things and let them process everything's that just happened", Raimundo said still laughing a little and lead Violet away.

Dojo then came in and saw the four monks standing like statues, "What's wrong with all of you?", he asked. He then saw Violet and Rai walking with Poki in her arms. "Oh the cat's here! Finally a companion of my own size, well until I transform that is", he then ran off ot join Rai and Violet.

"Even Dojo knew", said Kimiko in awe and all four of them fell on their backs on the stone cold ground. "We are such idiots", she continued.

"Yep idiots", the rest agreed, and watched the clouds for hours.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: And that concludes chapter 8 just a fun chapter out of boredom we will get to the serious stuff in the next one.

Violet: I can't believe they thought I had a deadly disease.

Raimundo: Yeah I mean Violet kicked butt against Jack Spicer then again anyone can kick his butt.

Jack: Hey!

Me: Oh shut up you know its true.

Jack:...yeah but *cries* you dont have to be so mean about it. *he runs away crying for his mommy*.

Me: Well at least he's gone. ok people I'll have chapter 9 done soon we'll get back to the serious stuff. Well not to serious what fun would that be?

Poki: Meow


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Hello everyone, I am Melodie Evans looks like I'm going up next. Well I'm from Hawaii my mother is a native Hawaiian while my dad's family history comes from Germany. Well his family immigrated from Germany to america but you get the point. I am very nice and fair, but I'm kind going through a rebellious streak. Anyway I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Sound, I think that's what the author said I was she also said something about being taught by a cheese-" **_

**Me: "Ok, ok yeah Melodie I didn't tell you that part. That was suppose to be dramatic irony where the readers know something the character doesn't. Who told you that part!" **

**Yaro sneeks away real quietly, or tries before running into something. **

**Me: "Yaro! Ok I'll just get on with the chapter," runs after Yaro leaving a confused Melodie who gets pulled away by person no one know's yet. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

For a week all was quiet, Jack didn't try to steal any Shen Gong Wu from the vault, no shen gong wu activated, a villain hadn't come to take them on, and no dragon powers awakened. It was pretty boring for everyone, except for Violet and Yaro who went through endless training, they didn't really see the boredom in training just yet. Clay and Kimiko weren't as bored but they were wishing for a little more excitement. All the gang were hanging at the training grounds, Kimiko, Clay, Violet, and Yaro decided to stop training for the day and now everyone was bored as they could be.

"Oh this is a most enventful day", Omi said with a sigh "if only we could~" Omi started but then went off to a daze. He cupped his hands and his orb glowed a light purple, with the Chinese characters for 'Voice' in black appeared.

"Guys we have a new Dragon!", Raimundo said excited.

All of them jumped in the air and shouted, "yes!", then waited for Omi to learn as much about the Dragon of Sound as possible so they could leave the temple.

"Make way kiddors make way", Dojo said as he slithered toward the group, "we've got a red hot Shen Gong Wu alert."

"Yes!", they shouted and looked to see what the new wu was.

"Its the Collar of Echos", Dojo said pulling out the scroll and showed its abilities, "when worn the user has the ability to mimic anyones voice. It also releases a super sonic screech by the user's will."

"I'll go get the crystal glasses to find teh location of the Shen Gong Wu", Rai cried with joy towards the vault. "You guys wait to see if Omi wakes out of his trance before I get back with them."

"Will do Rai", Kimiko said while playfully saluted him then all looked at Omi waiting for him to wake up.

"Wait another dragon's awakened?", asked Dojo while waving a claw in front of OMi's face, everyone nodded. "At the same time as the Shen Gong Wu?", he asked and everyoen nodded again. "And your happy about that?", everyone nodded and waited. "Good just as long as were on the same page," he said and waited with the other's.

Omi however was learning about the Dragon of Sound, first in his vision like everyone else he was floating above the world. Then a light purple light shot through space and lead Omi to the new dragon's location. He was pulled to the earth until he came to Hollywood, California. Then he was pulled to a whole new location a cliff side by the ocean. Where behind him there was a forest, and beyond the cliff was the ocean, all sorts of sounds could be heard everywhere. The chrashing of waves, chirping of birds, the wind blowing through the tree's all kinds of sounds everywhere. Omi was amazed by how many sounds there were, he almost didn't notice the new figure appear in the vision. He heard the moving of human footsteps which is what made him turn to see a teenage girl. She was about medium heigth and weight, she was also wearing a very expensive looking outfit. She wore faded jeans with rhime stones that formed a rose on her right leg, a belt with a diamond music note buckle, she also wore a pink crop top with a black mini jean jacket and wore black and pink 4 inch opened toed sandals. Her hair was short and spiked also died with blond and red highlites. She had a tannish tone to her skin and her eyes were slit yet she did not look like she came from asian decent.

"Greetings", Omi said bowing to the girl, "I assume that you are to be my pupil, may I know your name".

The girl stared at him oddly but told him, "My name is Melodie Evans."

"Oh well miss Melodie I am sure you ahve many questions", Omi continued, "but I'm afraid that as they say you will be have to wait out in the warmth for only a little longer."

"Huh?", was all Melodie could make out before OMi was then taken away by the blinding purple light. He then awoken from his trance only to meet the anxious awating eyes of his friends. This started him and he jumped back a little screaming.

"Well?", said Kimiko ignoring his actions. "Do you know who the Dragon of Sound is?"

After Omi calmed down he nodded in victory. "Her name is Melodie Evans she is currently in a place called Hollywood, California. She was also wearing strange looking clothing, they looked like what you guys called stone and roll."

"That's rock and roll Omi", Rai corrected.

"Did you say Melodie Evans?", Violet and Kimiko said in unison with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Yes that is her name", Omi said confused. The two girls screeched gleefully and jumped in the air together like a bunch of monekys.

"Forget it guys it can't be **that **Melodie Evans", Rai said making the two girls slump with sad faces.

"Your right Rai", Kimiko said brokenheartily, "I mean what are teh chances of Melodie Evans musics modern day legend be the Dragon of Sound." She said rehtorically taking out a CD. Omi glanced at the CD closer and gasped.

"Kimiko I did not know you knew my pupil so dearly as to have her picture", he said pointing to the girl on the cover. For awhile everyone was silent until Kimiko grabbed the CD again.

"This is the Melodie Evans you were talking about?", she asked anxiously he nodded. "Are you sure its her?"

"I'd never forget how my student's face", he said. There was silence again for about a minute until Violet and Kimiko both squealed and jump in the air together happily.

"I can't believe the Melodie Evans is a xiaolin dragon", Rai said almost astonished and sighed. "It might be hard to get her to come with us."

"Why do you say that?", Yaro asked.

"Partner do ya'll reckon that a big star like her's gonna wanna leave fame and fortune just so she can learn martial arts and protect the world from evil?", Clay asked rhetorically which made everyone think if they would in her situation. And the answer to their perspective was no.

"Well we should still try", Violet said knowing it would be a long shot.

Rai nodded, "Oh we'll do more then try some how some way we'll get her to see reason, though it might be hard."

Dojo then grew to his full size, "Well lets go kiddos we got a Shen gong wu and a dragon to find."

"Wait a Shen gong wu has been activated?", Omi asked as he was getting on Dojo.

"Don't worry we'll fill you in on the way there", Rai said then turned to Omi again. "Ready to meet your student?".

Omi nodded full of glee, "Yes I am most excited at meeting my student", he sighed then mumbled "I just hope she won't be too hard to train considering she's a girl."

"What was that?!", Kimiko and Violet said in unison giving Omi the 'i'm gonna kill if you said what I think you said look'.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Omi replied nervously and kept all of his sexist comments to himself afterwards.

As the Gang headed for Calli, they had no idea how easy it was actually going to be. To convince Melodie to leave fortune and fame was like asking her to leave everything negative in her life.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yay! Chapter 9 is finally done! Sorry about the wait folks but I've been busy packing so it took awhile. Speaking of which don't expect too many chapter updates next week but be patient i'll work hard as soon as I"m ready and after we get things settled.

Everyone: Wait your moving?!

Me: Not far so the internet wont be shot for long I'll be back on and I got the library.

Everyone: Phew

Kimiko: So wait what did you mean by it would be easy to convince her to leave show biz? What would make her do that?

Melodie: Well its sorta like this~

Me: *glares at her to keep her silent* Sorry guys you'll have to wait till next chapter to find that out. So look forward to chapter 10!

Poki: meow


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Ok everyone chapter 10 is coming at ya! We are going to learn a little more about Melodie some of you are probably wondering how it's going to be easy to get her to leave.

**Melodie: It's easy to understand its because~**

**The same man no one knows comes in and drags her away, before she can say anything else. **

**Me: *laughs awkwardly* well you'll learn about that man and Melodie as of now so please enjoy!**

"That's it Melodie", said the cameraman to her as she did a pose with her guitar. "Work it baby, oh I'm loving you! The world loves you. Come on pout for me, that's it! Work it!" This continued for another two whole hours before the shoot was finally over, and she was able to rest. Melodie went straight to her trailor on her way many continued to dote on her with endless questions to make sure she was comfy.

"Would you like a massage miss Evans?", asked one Melodie shook her head no and he walked off still with a smile.

"How about a nice relaxing yoga session?", asked another and again she shook her head.

"Would you like a water Miss Evans?", asked a bus boy new on his job, Melodie stopped and nodded happily.

"Yes I'd love a water thank you", she said with a bright smile, but it soon faded as he offered all kinds of different water to her. Each had a different name or brand then the rest which just irritated her even more. 'What the heck its just water!', she shouted to herself to get him off her back she grabbed the first on e she saw said thank you and walked straight to her dressing room answering no ones questions at all.

"Sanctuary", she said to herself with a sigh of relief she then slumped to her personal couch and drank the water. "Why do they make such a big deal out of everything even the water has to be extravagant, I mean seriously just get water any old water normal water! Not these fancy naming brands from other countries. Water is the same anywhere you go!" she shouted to herself and held the water up high as if making a declaration. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she slumped back into her seat blushing a deep shade of red. Just then there was a knock on her door, but before she could say come in the person just walked in anyway.

It was Gerard Conners the big snake himself, but at first glance he wouldn't seem like such a man. He was young and handsome being 27 with dark eyes and black hair. He was tall about 6'5 and always wore a suit to keep his professional image, he appeared kind to those who didn't know who he really was like. He was cunning and smart no one ever stood in his way and lived to tell the tale. This two faced man was Melodie's manager and talent agent, he had absolute control of what she did and her.

"Good work today Melodie", he said as cheerfully and caring as he could as he came into the room with a package of some sorts. "Hardly any mistakes at all, you are really becoming more of a star everyday. Keep it up and you are sure to become number one in the world. I can feel it."

Melodie sighed with annoyance, "Cut to the chase what is it that you want Gerard?". Gerard twitched and turned his head giving her an evil grin.

"You will call me Mr. Conners", he said threatingly cheerful, "unless I need to go over our contract again." Melodie stiffened and sighed even mroe annoyed.

"Fine what is that you want Mr. Conners", she said with a sneer. Silently swearing at him mentally and at his stupid contract that made her give him respect.

"That's better", he said going back to his 'gentle' tone. "I just came with your new image." He pulled out the contents of the box and what she saw made her jump out of her seat, standing on the couch.

"You have got to be kidding! There is no way I'm wearing something so provagative and revealing! That is not in our contract!", she shouted.

"Actually it is", he said while taking out the said contract. "In order to pay off the debts that your family owes you will work for me, and do whatever I believe is of your best interest to make you more succesful in this business," he read aloud to her then rolled it up and continued. "This will get your ratings to increase for we'll have more hormonal teenage boys buying every one of your CD's because of what your wearing. WE'll of course make adjustments and edit your shoots to make you seem more desirable." Melodie glared at this man he simply smirked and left the contract on the table. "You can check this all you want even if you find a loophole it wont be of any use for you."

"Wait", Melodie said before he left. "How are my parents doing?"

He smiled evily at her as he said, "Very well living quite comfortably as long as you don't go against us." He walked out of the dressing room but before he left completely he had one last thing to say through the door. "Get that on and be ready at the shoot in a hour. I wont accept any tardiness."

As soon as she heard him leave Melodie slumped to the floor and cired her eyes out. "What am I gonna do?", she said to herself. "I want to help mom and dad, but I just can't digrade myself like this." She clenched her fists and got up. "I can't do this anymore, I have to runaway." Quickly Melodie changed into normal looking clothes, she then grabbed one of the wigs in her wardrobe for that one shoot she did last week and changed it so no one would recognize the style. She grabbed her sunglasses and before she left she quickly go on the computer and wrote her parents an e-mail. 'Dear Mom and Dad', she typed, 'I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Gerard is making me wear so many degrading and revealing clothing he's also constantly giving me a new image. I have hardly any time to rest or free time, I want to help but you have to be close to out of debt by now please take care of yourselves. I'm sorry as soon as everyone forgets about me and Gerard finds a new victim to replace me I'll come back to you. I love you...Melodie'. She sent the message and ran out the door.

On her way out she tried to make herself look like a crazy fan so the security would throw her out themselves, aparently by her shady looking actions and sneaky behavior her plan was succesful. Her favorite guard Steve saw her and caught hold of her arm, she had to act surprised and shocked, so she gasped and struggled. "Hey what are you doing here?", said Steve "this is a private shoot."

"Let me go!", Melodie said chainging her voice sounding like a crazy fan girl, "I have to meet Melodie she's my idol!"

Steve sighed as if he got this everyday and picked her up over his shoulder. "Miss Evans is very busy why don't you go to an autograph session or something."

"No!", she cried kicking as if she really wanted in when it was the opposite, "I have to see her now!"

Steve didn't hesitate he got outside and quickly threw her out literally, Melodie landed on her hands and knees a little shaken by the throw. Quickly Steve shut the gate and locked it. "Don't bother coming back and climbing over the gate we'll just throw you out again. Go home already." He then left back into the building. Melodie got up and wiped all the dirt off her hands. She then looked at her surrondings, as soon as her brain determined that it was real, that she was really outside she jumped for joy.

"Yes I am free!", she cried running far from the studio as she could, before losing complete sit of it she gave a wave like salute to it and shouted, "Good bye slave driving world of show buisness hello freedom!". She then ran as far away as possible breathing in sweet freedom.

A few hours later the Xiaolin gang came and snuck into the hollywood studio where she was before she ran away.

"Ok", Rai whispered to everyone, "lets hurry and find her dressing room talk to her, give her Kimiko's number see if she calls and try to meet with her in private. We have to be super convincing and try to get her at least call us so that we can talk with her more. Got it?"

"Yes sir!", they all whispered quietly saluting him. They were about to leave until Omi stopped them.

"Wait!", he cried they all stopped and stared at him with confusion. "She is not here anymore", he said.

"What?!", they cried not caring about being quiet anymore, "Are you serious?!".

"Hey who's there!", cried Steve the security guard. The gang turned to find him right behind them. "This is a restricted area if you want to meet Miss Evans, you'll have to get her autograph on scheduled times. I swear that's the second time today."

"Oh don't worry we were just leaving", Kimiko said quickly so that they wouldn't get thrown out "we will be on our way have a nice day."

The gang turned and was about to walk away until a man screamed, "Hold it!", they stopped and turned to find a handsome young man coming into the scene. It was Gerard Conners the man Melodie ran away from, but the Xiaolin gang didn't know this yet they only knew he was her manager and talent agent.

"Steve who are these people?", he asked staring intently at everyone of them as if he could find something rare within one of them.

"Oh there just some people who snuck in to see Miss Evans I swear this is the second time its happened", Steve explained mumbly that last part to himself.

Gerard continue to look at each of them before finally he looked at Raimundo only and said, "Have you ever considered show business young man?".

"Huh?", was all Rai could say out of shock.

"Well let's see you are good looking, you got the look of someone who's kind but also rebellious a good boy/bad boy, got a bit of an accent girls love accents and look pretty well built, so do you have any musical talents, or acting experience? For I could most certainly make you a star easily, you just have that x-factor that everyone talent agent is looking for", he all said in one breath. Then thought to himself 'Those two girls and that black kid I could also use but this boy just seems to have something more then them, maybe I can use him if I'm not able to bring Melodie back. Who knows he might become an even bigger hit could even do some male modeling'. He was so deep in his own thoughts and plans that he didn't hear Raimundo's response until he heard the word 'no'. He then quickly broke out of his trade of thought and looked at him intently, "What was that? No?"

Raimundo nodded, "Yeah, sorry but I'm not really looking to go into show business I'm flattered and all but I don't think I've got what it takeslike you think I do. I can play a few instruments and I can surf pretty well but as for acting and musica I have no real experience. So thanks but no thanks." Gerard was astonished, so much so that he didn't notice when the xiaolin gang just picked up and ran right out of the studio.

"Huh wait can't we talk about this!", Gerard cried when he noticed but it was too late they were long gone looking for Melodie.

"Dammit", Gerard said to himself biting his thumb, "looks like we got to look for Melodie quick. I'm still interested about that boy he just has something to him, I'll try to track him down later but for now I got to find that brat. Before she finds out the truth and ruins everything I worked for. She's going to wish that she never ran away when I get these hands on her, I'll lock my little song bird in a cage of no escape." He said clenching his fists in determination and anger. "Once I set my eyes on a goal nothing stands in my way, Melodie and that boy even are going to realize that it is impossible to say no to me".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Chapter 10 is complete how did you like it?

Melodie: God what a jerk! But *shivers* that last part was freakin creepy I hope that Rai guy doesn't get caught in his trap like me.

Raimundo: No sweat, he can try but its no use, I wont cave into the likes of him.

Gerard: We'll see about that *laughs evily*

Me: ;-_- Anyway...don't things are going to get a lot more interesting and as always the annoying Jack Spicer will make an appearance, and be absolutely useless to everyone.

Jack: Hey!

Me: Shut up you know its true! Just because you were usefull doesn't mean you will be in the rest of my stories.

*Jack runs off crying*

Me: Well again I'll work on as many chapter as I can before the move but its drawing near lucky for me I got the library! So I'll get them out on normal time (hopefully depending if I want to work on them not ;^^). Thanks for reading everyone oh and I better warn you. there are going to be some very big surprises coming up ahead, you wont expect this at all!

Everyone: AGAIN WITH THE TEASING!?

Me: Hey its what I do, make them want to come back for me ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**All right Chapter 11 is here everyone! Now like I said on the reviews I have something to make this more interesting. If you are loyal fans to New Beginnings then this should be pretty easy, I have a contest for all of you! All you have to do is read this chapter, and then at the end I will have a question that you must answer. The first one to get it right wins a sneak peak of their choice if they want one that is. You can have me give you a little heads up about anything just as long as it's not asking the ending and that you don't tell anyone else! So what are you waiting for read to your hearts content, and enjoy! **

Melodie was enjoying her new-found freedom, she walked around Hollywood, California without anyone recognizing her at all. She was really patting herself on the back for having a secret bank account with enough money to last her at least 10 years. This way Gerard wouldn't be able to figure out where she was by looking into the bank account he had was able to get into. This way she could stay hidden, first thing she did was get a whole new outfit something cheap and average looking to blend in more, she then sold her pricy clothes and got even more money. She then went to a hairstylist and asked them to dye her hair a dark brown like it use to be, then she sold the wig to them because they really liked the way it was designed. Now she was unrecognizable even if Gerard figured the idea of her disguising herself as a fan and got an idea what she looked like from Steve, he wouldn't be able to tell at all.

"This is the life", she said to herself looking up at the sun, "with my new hair even shorter and dyed and this non glamorous outfit I blend right in. All I got to do is hide till he gives up and tears up that contract out of anger making me free. As soon as he finds another sucker I know I'm free then I can go back to mom and dad." She then looked at the ground and sighed thinking about them, "their probably worried about me, maybe even angry by not paying off the debt completely yet." She felt guilty for a moment but then she clenched her fists and felt as if her soul was on fire. 'Well they shouldn't have gotten into debt in the first place, and have helped not rely everything on me', she shouted inside her head. But as angry as she was at them she still wanted to help. She walked through the streets of Hollywood in a slump until something caught her ear.

"Come and test your skills in the 'Are you a Star?' contest at Kevin's restaurant/karaoke bar", said one lady in front of the restaurant. "What's great is that this is a place for teens and preteens alike. If you have the best voice you win some amazing prizes and will be named King or Queen of song. Come its a whole lot of fun, even if your not that much of a singer come and do it anyway, and sing your heart out just for the heck of it."

'How long has it been since I ever sang for fun?', Melodie asked herself mentally. 'Its been too long that's how, I think its time for a little change.'

She walked up right to the lady, who noticed and smiled brightly at her, "Welcome are you by chance going to enter the contest?".

"Yes, please", Melodie said eagerly the lady smiled and took out a pencil and a clipboard.

"Great, now what is your name?" she asked.

Melodie was silent she hadn't thought about that. "My name?", the lady nodded. "Can't I just be anonymous?"

"Sorry I'm afraid you can't", the lady said while shaking her head. "You'll have to give me your first and last name."

Quickly Melodie looked at her surroundings to find a decent name, finally she had it. "I'm Molly Carson", she said after looking at Carson's Steak House. The lady quickly wrote her name into the entry.

"Alright Molly come on inside and you'll be up in no time, good luck", she said taking out a sticker and putting it on her, and moved aside to let her pass. As soon as Melodie entered she was amazed, it looked like a nightclub only for teens. There were so many people not everyone was wearing a sticker so not everyone was singing. She didn't know where to sit until one group called over to her.

"Hey you", cried a girl sitting closest to the stage with two other girls and two guys. "Come and sit with us looks like your all alone."

"Umm ok", Melodie said making her way to the table and taking a seat. The girl who called was named Becky, the other two girls were Ashley and Katie, the two boys were Scott and Taylor. She then introduced herself giving her false name. "I'm Molly Carson".

"Well Molly looks like your here for the competition", said Becky then grinned playfully, "Good luck I'm pretty good you know."

"I can say the same for myself", Melodie threw back and everyone laughed. For about awhile it was like that for the first time she made real friends, they each talked about so many different things. Sometimes she wouldn't understand and just nod while smiling, but it was an amazing feeling till they talked about the one thing she wanted to forget.

"So is it me or is Melodie Evans getting better and better everyday!", squealed Becky. This made Melodie stiffen while staring out into space in utter amazement. "Her new album is just awesome! I didn't even like country till she sang it, I got to tell you she's going to make it bigger then Elvis or the Beatles she'll be a legend."

'Yeah, I also love how she is so open about things, she's not like those fakers who try to get attention by going to nightclubs or something", said Katie and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"For once there is a chick singer even guys like and not just because of her looks but for her voice and music", said Scott while Taylor laughed and said. "Yeah but there's nothing wrong with liking both is there?". And they all laughed except for Melodie, how would they feel if they knew she was sitting with them. They'd probably be pretty upset that she left show business and ran away, but they had no idea how hard it really was.

"So Molly", said Becky making her pay attention again. "What do you like the best about Melodie Evans?"

"Uhh" was all she could say before the lights dimmed and a spotlight was lit on a man holding a microphone on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to Kevin's", said the man making Becky and the others drop the subject. Melodie sighed with relief and listened. "I am your host Kevin himself. Now I assume many of you are here for the "Are you a Star?' event."

There was a loud cheer and whistles from the crowd Kevin laughed, "I thought so, now here's how its going to go we'll be going by order of those who signed up. By the crowds reaction the winner will be determined by this", he pulled a cord and out of a nowhere a tall machine with different collored lights appeared from behind the curtain. "This is the cheerometer it determines the noise of the crowds cheers and also corresponds with the singer's voice. So it can tell the difference between pity cheers and real cheers. Now let's get started shall we?".

After that people were called up one by one some were good and some were awful but it was karaoke so it was to be expected. But despite those who were really awful people still cheered for they were having fun and were brave to have gone up in the first place. For the first time in a long time Melodie was nervous. It wasn't long till her new friend Becky went up, and what a surprise she sang one of her songs from her recent album the song was "This isn't Good-Bye". Melodie listened intently and thought 'Wow she's not doing to bad she could make it in the music business for sure'.

"And I know this isn't Good-Bye!", Becky sang the last part of the song and ended, everyone cheered everyoen sitting with her stood as well as Melodie. Kevin came out and shook her hand then motioned her to sit down.

"Wow we sure have some talent in here let's check the cheer-o-meter", he pointed to it and the colored lights shot up almost to the top she was in the lead. "Well ladies and gents looks like Becky Turner is in the lead", everyone cheered again and Becky sank to her seat a little embarassed. "But its not over till the last lady sings", he continued and looked at the list of contestants. "Let's give it up for our last contestant Miss Molly Carson!".

It was Melodie's turn, she stood up and everyoen cheered as she walked to the stage and stood next to Kevin. He handed her a list of songs, there were so many. She could have chosen one of her own songs from her album but one song caught her eye. She told Kevin what CD number it was and he left to play it giving her a microphone. Before he started Molly was suppose to introduce her and the song.

"Hey my name is Molly Carson", people clapped and she blushed. "Sorry I'm a little nervous so if someone can be ready to catch me in case I faint that would be really great." The crowed laughed and Scott and Taylor got close to the stage with their arms out as if ready to catch her, the crowd laughed again. "Anyway", she continued "I will be singing I think relates to me the most in fact it can relate to all of us, so please enjoy as I sing "Reflection'". She cued Kevin and for the first time sang her heart out with real passion.

She changed her voice making it not deeper, but more warmer. No one had ever heard her sing like this so no one would recognize her voice. But Melodie had wanted to use this voice, she had wanted to sing such moving songs but Gerard never let her for she had to sing songs that would catch people's attention. Stuff that people would buy, it felt so good for Melodie to choose what she wanted to sing so much that when the song came to an end she wanted to cry. She didn't wan't it to end she wanted to keep going forever.

"When will my Reflection show? Who I am inside?", she sang the last words and waited silently for the music to end. Everyone was silent for a moment, 'Did I do badly?' she thought to herself. But slowly and surely people clapped and cheered so loud that she wanted to plug her ears. Soon the whole room was standing up giving her a standing ovation. Melodie was so moved that she cried, for she was able to be recognized for her real talent.

"Well I don't think I have to see the cheer-o-meter to know who the winner is", Kevin said as he came out to the still cheering and whistling crowd. "Congratulations Molly Carson you are the Queen of Song". Everyone clapped louder then before, as the lady from the outside came to the stage with a pillow and something covered by a cloth. "Melodie you may be the queen but since you are the queen of song you don't get a crown".

The lady unveiled the object and Melodie gasped, it was a beautiful choker. It was a light pink with silver designs and pearls decorated all over it. "To signify your beautiful singing talent we present to you this choker".

'Which I will take", said a new voice. Everyone turned to find the one and only Jack Spicer standing in the doorway with his legion of Jackbots. The bots took out different weapons of all kinds some spinning blades other's lasers. "Everyone out unless you want to be destroyed by my Jackbots", he said and the Jackbots chased out everyone except for Melodie who was holding onto the choker tightly. "Alright girly hand it over", Jack commanded walking over to her sticking out his hand.

"No way I won this fair and square I'm not giving it to a mommy's boy like you", Melodie said stepping away and holding onto the choker tightly.

"Fine then be sliced into peices", he said then pointed her while shouting. "Jackbots attack!". Surrounded by Jack's legion of Jackbots it seemed like there was no escape. Even though she was about to be sliced for some reason she just couldn't let go of the choker it was as if something was shouting at her from within to not let go of it. 'What do i do? I can't let this go yet I have no way out'. She thought to herself and then it happened, something hatched within her something powerful. Before she knew it Melodie was in the air as she kicked flippped one of the robots to hte ground. Then she leaped and kicked another's head clear off, she continued to punch and kick the robots into smitherings until there was nothing left.

Melodie couldn't believe she was able to destroy all the robots so easily, she didn't even try it was all just instinct. Jack growled but before he coudl summon a new legion of Jackbots more people came walking through the doors.

"Are you sure she's here Omi", Rai asked loooking down at the small monk.

Omi nodded, "I am most certain that she is here". His voice trailed off as everyoen saw Jack and his Jackbots attacking a girl holding onto the Collar of Echos. At first Omi didn't recognize the girl but as he looked closer into her eyes he knew it was her. "That's her my pupil Melodie!" he cried and everyone turned facing her.

Melodie shocked dropped the Collar of Echos, Jack pounced for it but before he could reach it completely both Omid Melodie grabbed it at the same time.

The choker glowed a bright gold, Melodie was astonished and instantly she knew this was no ordinary choker.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown", Omi said fiercly.

"What about her?", Jack asked pointing to her, Omi not knowing what to do just barely got out what he was suppose to say.

"Uh Melodie Evan's I also challenge you to a Xiaolin Trio".

Jack laughed at first evily until he processed what Omi just said. "Wait the Melodie Evans? The music star?", Jack said looking hopeful at her.

Melodie sighed and took out the "Dye away", and poured it on her hair making the dye disappear and she looked the same all over again. Jack squealed like a little girl seeing her.

"Oh my gosh I am a huge fan!", he cried ecstatic as he quickly got out an album that he aparently carried with him. "Please can I have your autograph please please!". Melodie thought about it for a bit, aparently this item was important and that was when she got an idea.

"Sure Jack but it isn't cheap you'll have to give me something in return", she said winking at Omi, for something told her to trust him.

"Anything", Jack squealed excited.

"I'd like that choker, I'll let go and if you can get this guy to give it to you to trade for my autograph then I'll be glad to give it to you".

Jack begged Omi to let him have it, Omi quickly saw through Melodie's plan and let him have it. The glow then subsided and Jack gave the Shen Gong wu eagerly to her.

"Ok now what do you want on that autograph of yours", she asked getting out a sharpie writing down as he said.

"OK 'Jack keep up all the good evil that you do, I know you will rule the world one day so never give up. You go Evil Boy Genius, love Melodie". She wrote it all down and gave it to him. He was so excited that he started his helopack and was about ready to fly.

"Wait one last reward", Melodie said and kissed him on the cheek. Jack blushing and happier then ever left without another fight.

"That should keep him away for a long time", she said wiping her mouth she then turned to Omi remembering him from her dream. IN fact she had a weird dream staring all of them except for Violet and Yaro. "Now I believe you have something to explain to me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 11!

Me: Thanks for reading everyoen ok you ready for the question? I hope so cause here it comes. What are the names of Violet's other friends besides Mary Anne? Alright that's the question see if you can get it right or just go back and look lol.

But wait here is a bonus question.

Everyone: A bonus question?!

Me: Yep the winner of this prize gets to be in one of my chapters! It maybe a big part might be a small part who knows you'll be in it and you get your choice of who you want to meet in the chapter! Here's the bonus question.

What are the meaning of the names 'Long' and 'Rong'?

Long and Rong: We know!

Me: I know you know but this is for the readers not you! So think you know the answer the first to get it right will win! If you don't want to participate that's ok I just thought this would be fun! ^^ good luck to all of you!


	12. Chapter 12

All right here it is chapter 12! Ok now back in chapter 11 there was a contest, and the winner's of that contest is….

**They are XX-Curly-Wurly-XX and Ocean Wave Kira! Congrats you guys! Curly already got her sneak peak of of her choice, but Kira has yet to recieve her prize! Because she got the bonus question right! Long means 'Dragon' and Rong means 'Martial', so Kira will be making a special guest appearence in a future chapter. Congrats and thanks for trying everyone! By the way I just read the most funniest fanfic ever! You guys should so totally check out Xiaolin Interviews and Ask the Heylin side fanfics. They are hilarious and Curly herself makes some torturess and hilarious dares! Check it out and yes I'm finally updating sorry for taking so long it may be awhile longer before we get our computer up and running again. Thank God for Libraries! Now on with the chapter!**

The gang brought Melodie to a place where no one would listen as they explained the whole situation, they expected her to interrupt but she was quiet and listened the whole time. When they were done she was silent but after after a few more minutes of akward silence as soon as she processed everything they told her she spoke.

"So let me get this straight? You guys are Xiaolin Dragons here to protect the world from evil and collect these items called Shen Gong Wu", she said holding up the Collar of Echos. "Items with supernatural powers that if fallen into the wrong hands the world will be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness? And each of you has an elemental power except for Violet and Yaro who are beginners because they are recently found chosen dragons? And I'm also a new chosen dragon? And its because of that I was able to defeat those robots of that weirdo, and suddenly gained Kung Fu powers? And you want to take me to China a place on the other side of the freakin world so that I can learn martial arts and also protect the world from evil while collecting Shen Gong Wu and possibly getting into some real danger?"

The Gang nodded silent not liking the way she summed up everything and the tone she used. Mel was serious looking for a moment but then she cracked a smiled and jumped in the air shouting. "All right! Yes! Yes! Yes!". Everyone's jaws dropped amazed and confused at why she was so happy. She turned to them and took Rai's hand and shook it hard, "Yes I'll come with you! Of course I'm so happy you dont know how happy I am!".

"Yeah I guess but", Rai started and looked at her confused. "Why are you so happy? Your giving up fortuen and fame we thought this would be well hard to do you know convince you and all to give it all up."

Melodie was silent for a long moment but she then sighed and explained. "I didn't want this life, it really wasn't my choice to go into show business in a way I was sorta forced." The gang listened intensely as she told her sad tale. "Before I became a star I was an average small town girl, I went to school had a few friends just an average student never even did music related activities because well I had to help my parents. We lived in a two room crappy little apartment, it was small, it smelled, and infested with cockroaches but it was the best we could do. My parents owed the bank money because they took on many loans for their restaurent. It was a success at first and we came close to paying off our debt but then there was a fire and the place burned to the ground. We had to move to the crappy apartment and start all over again with an even bigger loan. I got all kinds of jobs paper routes, mowing lawns, baby sitting you name it I did it. One day though I stumbled upon something interesting, it was a talent competetion during the county fair, no admission fee required considering it was a small town. But the grand prize was 300 dollars it wasn't much but it would at least give us a start. So I entered and I won. Everyone loved my performance they said I had the prettiest voice they ever heard. My parents were so proud that they decided to use my prize money to but me something I always wanted a guitar. I told them to take it back and to save the money but they merely said 'You've done so much for us its time to spoil yourself a little bit please take it and don't worry we'll figure something out about the debt.' That's when he showed up the biggest snake ever Gerard Conners."

"He said that I had what many call the X-factor that drew people to me, he believed that I could become a music legend possibly as big as elvis and the Beatles maybe even bigger. He said that if i made it to the top of the charts that the debt would definately be taken care of in no time. My parents weren't sure but I was, I agreed. They argued but it was the only way you see they wanted so badly to go back to Hawaii both of them grew up there and they have been wanting to go back. But couldn't because of the debt. So I knew it was the only way to be able to pay off our debt and too also be able to get them back to Hawaii. So they let me go with Gerard but if only I'd known how much I'd regret it", she then went on explaining how Gerard would treat her. How many times he'd make her hurry and not be able to get to know her fans, how many images he tried and about his latest new image for her. How he was a dictator and make her work sometimes with no food or sleep and how he'd always threaten her with the thought of her parents broken hearted faces. "I just couldn't take it anymore I had to run away so I did, I was going to just live undercover till he found a new victim then go back to mom and dad. But because of this incident people will know and he'll find me, there is nothing he cant dig up." She then turned and hugged everyone in a tight embrace. "Which is why I"m so happy! If we go to China he'll never be able to find me and if he tries to bring me back I'll be able to unleash a can of butt whoop!"

She then let go of them and watched as she danced happily, and grew worried. Her parents will have no idea where she is if they take her plus Gerard would be able to get away with this. They huddled together talking quietly so Mel couldn't hear.

"I can't believe Gerard Conners would do such a thing", said Kimiko grinding her teeth. "Ugh! I just want to punch him into a pulp!"

Rai nodded in agreement, "I know so do I, we got to find a way to get this guy good! But how?". They all thought for a moment until Rai got an idea. "I got it! Now here's what we do", he then told them his plan making sure Mel doesn't hear (but she didn't pay attention she was too happy).

"What?!", cried Dojo after hearing his plan. "You expect me to fly that much in one time? And at that speed? I dont know if I can do it."

"Come on Dojo I know you can do it", Vie said encouragingly. "We need you or else Gerard will get away with everything and hurt someone else like they did Melodie."

"But~", he started but was interrupted by everyone as they said "Please dojo just try", at the same time pleading. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "oh all right since you can't do this without me I'll try my best." They all clapped and thanked him. He then grew into his larger size, Melodie stopped dancing as she saw the giant dragon and fell over with the shock. Omi climbed onto his back and waved good bye at everyone as they flew into the sky.

"What's going on?", Meldoie cried rising from the ground after getting over the shock of seeing a giant dragon.

Everyone turned and chuckled with delight. "Don't worry its a surprise trust me you'll love it", said Raimundo he then turned to Kimiko and they ran off together.

"Huh?", Melodie said seeing them run off. "Hey where are you guys going?! When can we leave?"

Kimiko waved from behind as she ran, "Don't worry we'll be back just hang with Violet, Yaro and Clay for awhile till we get back". They then ran off out of sight leaving a dumbfounded Melodie and a snickering Vie, Yaro, and Clay.

While they were gone Mel continuingly tried to get them to spill the beans about the big surprise. "Come on tell me what is it?". She tried for the 15th time.

"Nope ya'll have to find out later little lady", said Clay drinking hsi pepsi he got from a nearby soda machine. Mel sulked and pouted till he saw a familar figure walk up to her and slap her. Vie, Yaro, and Clay turned to face the one and only Gerard Conner's himself. He towered over Melodie and had a look of complete fury and slapped her across the other cheek. "Hey!", Clay shouted running up to the man and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, "don't be going around hitting girls you no good varmit!".

"Let go of me you son of a redneck!", Gerard shouted pushing himself off of Clay. "This is really none of your business I can do whatever I want with Miss Evans here." He turned and glared at her but she just turned her head rubbing her sore cheek and looked at the ground. "That's it your working double time when we get back! And I'll cut off the pay to your parent's account it'll be years before their debt is cleared off". He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Let go of me you son of a", she didn't finish her sentence as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder using her new found martial arts skill. He layed right on top of his back wide-eyed at first from the shock, Melodie tried to walk away till he jumped back up and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Try that again and I'll have you sued for violation of a legally binding contract!"

"Which isn't legally binding anymore!", said a familiar voice behind them. Gerard turned to find Kimiko and Raimundo holding up a peice of paper. It was his contract with Melodie.

"Hey where did you get that?", Gerard cried and lunged for it but Kimiko kicked dropped his legs with a big swoop and made he fall flat on his back. "Why you", he was about to say till new voices shouted above in the sky.

"Melodie!", a female voice cried, everyone looked up to find Dojo with Master Fung, Omi, and Melodie's parents and the giant green dragon. Seeing them Melodie shouted, "Mom! Dad!", and ran to them embracing them just as Dojo landed and let them off.

"What are you doing here?", she asked then her face dropped. "I know your here to yell at me for not working and paying th debt off."

"Sweetie that isn't true", her father said then her mom grabbed both of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Honey the debt has already been payed off we have a house in Hawaii and everything, everything has been taken care of. The money you made off your first CD was more then enough to pay off the debt, we've been covered for years." It took awhile for Melodie to process everything she had just been said finally it processed and all she could say was.

"Huh?". Here mother then continued to explain how in just that first month everything had been taken care of. They tried to call her but everytime they did Gerard would answer and say "Sorry she's busy maybe some other time." When she was able to talk to him about the debt he said that Melodie didn't want to leave show buisness so they didn't want to ruin her happiness and didn't call as much. But they still worried neither of them trusted Conners. "Then these friends of yours and Master Fung explained everything to us about what happened and what you are. We did allow Master Fung to take you to China, and for you to learn there. I trust them, afterall", she said cupping her daughter's face. "They freed my daughter and returned her to us. We agreed that we can see you as much as we want and that you can see us once you learn how to protect yourself more. We'll miss you but at least we know you are truly with people who care about you." She hugged Melodie and glared at Gerard who was in shock from everything that happened. Mel's Dad walked over to Gerard and sneered.

"Now what was that you said about violating a contract?", he asked while Rai handed him the document, he looked it through and his eyes twinkled. "Hmm says here that Melodie can leave as soon as the debt is paid off. And since its paid off", he tossed it to Kimiko who summoned a fire ball in her hand and threw it at the document burning it. "Now you can't sure us but we can sue you."

"Sue me?", he cried getting off the ground. "For what charges?".

"Well lets see, violating the rules of a contract, child abuse, sexual harrassment, and oh kidnapping", he said and laughed at the look of Gerards face as it turned pale. "We can go public and you'll never be able to go into show business again and more importantly you'll be arressted for a very long time. So I think your done here once and for all". Gerard didn't know what to say, all he could do was growl and stormed off giving everyone dirty looks and swore at them. As soon as he was gone, Melodie got a few things to take with her to the temple and was able to get a little quality time with her parents.

When she was ready Dojo grew to normal size and she hopped on. "Are you sure we cant give you guys a lift?", Yaro asked her parents both of which shook their remembering the ride from not too long ago. They hugged Melodie one last time before they took off.

"Please be careful and try not to put yourself in too much danger", said her mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Evans", Omi said smiling at them. "I am her mentor you can be assured that she will be in good hands with me around." Melodie smiled at her mentor to be as well as her parents which quickly faded as he continued. "Maybe with some luck she'll be as good as me though that maybe be difficult since she is female."

"What was that?!", Mel, Kimiko, and Vie cried. That was Dojo's cue to take off so they wouldn't fight as he flew in the sky. Melodie turned to her parents one last time and waved while in the air.

"Bye mom bye dad! Don't worry I'll come back to you in one peice I promise". She then flew into the sunset with a new life and for the first time a real set of friends.

Meanwhile Jack Spicer was....

"In your face Ashley! I got a real autograph from Melodie Evans and she kissed me on the cheek! Bwahahahaha! I rule!", he said rubbing it in Katnappe's face who was furious that he got one. He then hugged and kissed the autographed CD again and again. "With this motivation I will surely rule the world!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 12! FInally got it done! T-T i hate having no computer.

Melodie: Yes I'm free! But what is wrong with that Jack guy?

Me: ;-_- So many things its hard to count.

Jack: I'll rule the world and Melodie will be my queen! Bwahhahaha!

Everyone: IN YOUR DREAMS SPICER!

Poki: meow meow meow :translation: Jack is an idiot!

Jack: Hey!

ME: YOu speak cat?

Jack:.....maybe

Me: *sighs* well stay tuned for next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! It is here! I'll try to get this one out a whole lot sooner its not easy so have a little patience with me. Ok the long awaited moment you have all been waiting for the revealing of the Dragons of Darkness and Light. Who will they be?

**Raimundo: I don't know who?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough along with everyone else ;)**

**Everyone: AGAIN WITH THE TEASING?!**

**Me: Hey its what I do, now on with the chapter!**

The next day after the gang brought Melodie for the first time, they decided to get started with training right away. So each pupil teamed with their Master's and started training while Rai just sat watching his friends closely for it would soon be time for him to pick a second in command. 'I just don't know who to choose', he thought to himself. 'Each of them of great potential, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Well Omi would probably be the most hurt considering the size of his ego, and that's one of the things that is holding him back. Kimi its her temper she gets mad really easily, while Clay is simple-minded. But Omi is also wise and has good instincts, while Kimi is brave, and Clay is sturdy and cool headed. All of them are strong really strong I just don't know who to pick.' He then sighed to himself and looked at the clouds about to drift into sleep until he heard an enormous shout.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!", Rai looked to find Melodie super angry at Omi for some reason.

"I merely pointed out that your stance was weak, and stated it was to be expected since you are a girl", Omi replied and Rai slapped himself in the forehead at his friends complete ignorance towards women. 'He's also comepletely ignorant to the outside world.'

"WHAT WAS THAT?!", Kimiko and Mel shouted getting into his face while Violet still a little shy stood by Clay's side but glared at Omi. Clay just gave a low whistle and tipped his hat up a bit.

"Omi sure has bad luck with women", he said while Vie nodded in agreement. "Good thing he's already a monk, I don think he'll evers gets a gal with that attitude."

"I swear Omi you are so ignorant and stupid when it comes to women!", Melodie shouted, "You have no idea of our full potential and our true strength!".

"Ha!", Omi shouted back, "I know much about women thank you! Because I have this!", he then pulls out the ancient guide to females out of his sleeve. "This tells everything I need to know about girls, and that inculdes you too!".

"READ THE TITLE YOU IDIOT!", she cried super annoyed, "IT SAYS THE ANCIENT GUIDE TO FEMALES! IT HAS NO IDEA OF THIS CENTURY! BESIDES WOMEN CAN'T BE DESCIRBE IN SIMPLY A BOOK!". Kimiko nodded in agreement and both were ready to pounce on him.

"That's Enough!", Raimundo shouted makign everyone stop in their tracks and look at him with shock. "You guys, please at least **try** to get along huh? I mean at this rate I don't know how any of you will end up being Vice Leader".

The three wudai warriors were silent and looked at each other worried, it was quiet until Violet asked. "Vice leader? What does he mean?"

"He is basically saying who'll be the second in command to him", Clay explained. "Rai is the leader but Master Fung said that he has to pick someone to take charage incase anything happens to him, and the one to be chosen is a prime canididate to be the second Shoku warrior in a matter of months, so we all want the position pretty badly".

"I'm guessin none of us newbies have a chance at that huh?", Violet asked.

Clay nodded, "That's rought only us superiors can be the second in command unless you can make it to Wudai Warrior status today." He then laughed at his own little joke.

"Do we at least get to vote?", Melodie asked everyone turned and looked at her confused. "Who get's to be the Vice leader I mean, cause if we do I vote for Kimiko!" she cried clinging to her arm and punched the air in declaration.

"What?!", Omi said shocked, "You'd pick Kimiko over your Mentor!?"

"That's right because Kimiko at least treats me with respect", she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Violet vote for Kimiko too, I mean after all us girls got to stick together!"

"Umm, sorry", Violet said blushing while looking at the ground, "But if I get to vote I'll vote for Clay."

"Why, that's mighty nice of ya Vie", Clay said beaming with happiness, "guess I'm doing a better job as a mentor then I thought." Violet turned to him blushed and nodded, and everyone except Clay and of course Omi (who never has a clue about anything) knew the real reason why she was voting for him. This made Yaro so angry that steam pratically came out of his ears.

"Then I vote for Omi!", he shouted getting back at Violet (even though she really didn't care).

"Really Yaro?", Omi asked "That is most kind of you".

Yaro smirked and tilted his head, "Hey what can I say Omi you and I have a lot in common. Were both awesome, cool, smart".

"And you both have egos twice the size of your heads", Violet said bluntly and everyone laughed except for Yaro and Omi.

"What's that suppose to mean?!", they shouted at the same time.

"Exactly as its suppose to mean you both have huge egos", she said making them even more irritated.

"Wait this makes it a tie so that just leaves back", Kimiko said as her voice trailed off in realization. "To how it all started Rai making the decision".

Rai at the time was tapping his foot annoyed, "Are you finished?" he said and everyone backed away realizing he was super ticked and nodded their heads akwardly. Rai sighed and continued, "To be honest guys Clay so far has got a huge lead", he said looking at a shocked Clay at hearing he was so far the favorite to be vice leader.

"What why?!", Kimiko and Omi asked together also shocked.

"Because unlike you guy's he and his pupil acutally get along!", he explained. "You guys and I mean all of you guys", looking at Yaro and Mel also. "Have absolutely made little progress, you got to look past each other's differences all of you. Its not just the mentors job but the student must also open up to their master. Violet and Clay are so well in sink that Vie is probably more skilled then the two of you. You got to look into each other's point of view and learn how to teach and how to learn from their perspective that way even if you disagree on something you can find a way to solve it without shouting on the top of your lungs."

"But Rai", Mel said defensively, "how do you expect me to learn anything from someone who has an ego twice the size of his cheeseball shaped head?"

"What did you say about my head?!", Omi shouted miffed.

"Its the shape of a freakin cheeseball! I"m sure you were told this before! Cheeseball!", Mel shouted back.

"Oh that is it I'm gonna unleash a jar of buttkwomp on all on top of you!", Omi shouted getting into his fighting stance.

"Its unleash a can of butt whoop all over you Omi", Clay corrected not suprised that he said it wrong again.

"That too!"

"Bring it shorty!".

"That is exactly what I"m talking about!", Raimundo cried "look try to get along. Mel I know it isn't easy but try to have patience he has no clue about the outside world. And Omi seriously bro women are a lot stronger then you think, in fact don't look at her and think of her as a new student or a girl even. Think of her as a fellow warrior and teach her all that she needs till she doesn't need your help anymore. Kimiko I've seen you and Yaro not doing too well either."

"Well he doesn't much of anything he never listens to what I say!", Kimiko complained.

"Try making it a little less boring then I'll learn more", Yaro complained also. They were about to fight also till Rai stopped them immediately.

"Come on guys find that common ground get to know each other and figure out a way to", suddenly his voice trailed off and he stopped in midsentence. Everyone looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Rai?", Kimiko said worried and waved a hand in front of his face. "What's wrong Rai?". Just then he cupped his hands and the black orb appeared with the white chinese characters for Darkness glowing brightly. They soon changed to Chinese characters from Darkness to Shadow and everyoen knew what was happening.

"The dragon of Darkness is awakening", Omi cried.

Kimiko sighed and counted backwards from ten, "3...2...1...". She said and just as she finished sayign one Dojo came slithering in with Poki right beside him carrying the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu shouting.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!", and Kimiko sighed knowing it was coming.

"Gather round gang its a good one", he said taking the scroll off of Poki and revealed what it was, "The Ring of Shadows", he said and the scorll showed a hand sized ring and a person using it. "It turns the user into an acutal shadow at that point they can blend into any shadow and bend them at their will. Very powerful we need to go know!". He then stopped and looked at Rai and slapped himself in the forehead, "Typical just typical."

"I'll get hte crystal glasses and find out where it is", Kimiko said running off to get them.

At the mean time Rai was showed the same vision as the others, he was on top of hte planet itself in space, then all of a sudden he was pulled by a ray of black light. He got closer and closer to the earth till he was just above what he recognized as the country of England heading straight for London itself till suddenly he was surrounded in darkness. With faded lights he could barely see the palm of his hand. "Hello?" he cried his voice echoing until suddenly he saw someone in the distance. He ran towards the figure of the person and he could see that the figure was glowing. It was a girl she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was about 5'6 ft tall and wore an all white dress. She was crouching and crying for some reason Raimundo couldn't help but be concerned for the girl. "Excuse me?" he asked. The girl looked up and was startled she got up and backed away a little bit ready to run.

"No stop don't run", Rai said putting his arms in front of him reassuingly, "I"m not here to hurt you just to help you." The girl looked at him suspiciously but eventually she decided to trust him and stopped.

"What's your name?", he asked. The girl bit her lip wondering if she should tell him or not, Rai waited patiently and eventually she spoke.

"My name is Aurora Smith", she said in a shaky but warm mature voice. "Please tell me where am I? And why do I get the feeling that something both good and bad is gonna happen to me? And who are you anyway?"

Raimundo smiled, "Well my name is Raimundo Pedrosa, as for the rest of your questions. I'm afraid that will have to wait till we meet", he said then was carried away by the black light and was brought back to the temple. He caught the look of his worried friends, he then saw Dojo the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, and the crystal glasses. He sighed knowing where this was going.

"Where is it?", he asked Kimiko the one holding them. "In London", she said.

"Good cause that's where she is", he said nodding to Dojo. He then grew to his larger size and everyone borded him. "I'll explain on the way, lets just hurry I got a bad feeling that something is about to happen".

As they flew off into the distance, no one noticed the two figures sitting in the tree's smiling like cats. "Finally", Long and Rong said in unison, "this is where it truly begins".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes Chapter 13! Woot I updated fast! this is so helping me with my typing skills.

Rai: So what begins? and hey the new girl didn't introduce herself.

Me: Oops sorry I'll do that next chapter I dont got the time to change it now.

Aurora: I don't mind you'll all have to get to know me next chapter I suppose.

Jack: So who are thsoe creepy people?

Long and Rong: What was that insect?

Jack: *runs away crying in terror*

Me: *sighs* you'll have to wait till next chapter to figure that out. By the way everyone who do you think should be vice leader? I'm leaning towards Clay, but then again they all would be so good. Give me your opinions it'd help a lot! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter its gonna be good!

Everyone: She's evil she teases to much!

Me: *snickers darkly*


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, my name is Aurora Smith sorry I didn't introduce myself last time, I was busy with the upcoming dance and all. Ok well like you learned last chapter I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I live in London with my aunt by I do not have a british accent. I was born in America but soon came to live here after a situation back in America. Anyway I am very nice and get along with almost everyone, and I give great advice. I have no patience for those who are lazy, have no respect towards anyone, and are rude. Otherwise I get along fine. Thanks for letting me introduce myself.**

Me: And that was Aurora everyone! She is a real sweetheart isn't she? She's not just nice though but strong.

Rai: What I don't understand is how she can be the Dragon of Darkness? She seems why to happy and nice for that.

Me: *smirks* well there is a reason, but you'll have to find out for yourself. Oh and finally Hannibal makes his appearence in this story. (I didn't really want to but he is one of the main characters now so I guess I have too), Wuya also makes an appearence.

Wuya and Hannibal: Finally! Beware our might!

Everyone else including me: ....whatever.

Me: On with the Chapter! OH and by the way I still need your help everyone in deciding who should be vice leader, its really hard. I'd appreciate it, now again on with the chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the gang was making their way towards London Aurora at the time was on a mission of her own. Getting everything ready for the school dance. She had been nominated to put together the dance and was voted to be president of the dance commitee. So it was her job to pick a theme, order the decorations, listen to people's suggestions for music and everything else. It was hard work but she loved it, and finally that afternoon everything was ready and complete for the dance that night.

"All right everyone", she announced over the microphone to the rest of the Dance committee. "We are officially done! Be ready for tonight so if you don't have a date hurry and grab one, or come alone or with some friends. Let's all try to have some fun tonight!". The members of the dance committee cheered and then ran off in a hurry wanting to get home to get ready for the big night. Aurora herself soon left excited knowing tonight was going to be a great night.

Aurora was happy but she couldn't help but feel a little sad for today was the anniversary of her parents death, they used to live in New York city she loved it there. She left so many of her friends behind, she wondered if Jermaine even remembered her at all she was 7 when she moved. Her aunt was the only one able to take her in, and she welcomed her with open arms, Rose Smith was a fun loving woman she never tried to push Aurora but she was still a very good parental figure when needing be. Aurora loved her aunt and grew up with her most of her life so she wasn't unhappy at all. Aurora lived in a suberban town of London it was a simple two story with many kinds of flowers surrounding it, her aunt worked for a gardening magazine so she loved flowers.

As soon as Aurora walked through the front door she got a wiff of some very strong perfume, it was so strong she coughed so hard and covered her nose. "Aunt Rose?!", she called confused. Just as she called her aunt came stumbling in and gave Aurora a big hug. She was very young just turned 29 not too long ago there was a 12 year age difference between her and Aurora's dad. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like her, but she was more well built and had strong arms from pulling weeds all her life. "Aunt Rose what is that smell?", Aurora asked coughing even harder after taking a wiff of what was on her aunt's clothes.

"What this?", she said smelling her wrist "I thought this was the one guess not. Well I'll go with the first one then it suits you more anyway".

"Wait back up", said Aurora confused. "What are you talking about?".

"Why for you dance of course", said Rose making it sound like a big occasion, "not only is it your first school dance but you planned it. So I want this to be perfect for you. I have your dress all ready, along with the perfect perfume and jewelery to go with it." Aurora was about to protest till her aunt grabbed her arm and pulled her into her aunt's room saying "Come come we dont' have all day".

Aurora walked into her aunts room and was about to protest again, till she caught sight of the dress. It was beautiful, it was a midnight blue with white stars that decorated themselves around the waist and the bottom of it. It was sleeveless and went down to about the knees. It was made of two materials the base was midnight blue while the outside layer was a see through black material and it had the glittery stars on it. It was made to looked cut at the hem and around the arms where the see through cloth spread out around the shoulders. Below the dress were black shows with silver straps it went perfectly with the dress. Aurora coudln't reject this dress it was just too good.

Her aunt smiled in success, grabbed the dress and made her put it on. Aurora just coudln't wait to get it on, she quickly changed out of her school clothes and changed into the dress and shoes. She quickly looked in the mirror and gasped, it seemed to have given her more of a slender looking figure and it corresponded with the town of her skin quite nicely. She loved it to death.

"Well what do you think?", her aunt asked. "The theme tonight is a Moonlit NIght?".

Aurora nodded and instead of answering her questin she hugged her aunt in a tight embrace. Rose laughed and hugged her back. "I'd knew you'd like it, you always loved to look into the stars ever since you were a little girl."

Rose had Aurora sit and did her hair, part of it was in a bun while the rest was straight as always. She put a moon shaped pin in her hair to hold hte bun up, she was almost complete but Rose had one more surprise. She ran into her room and took out a jewlery box the size of her hand. She gave it to Aurora and told her to open it. When she did she gasped it was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen, it was pure black with white stones decorated all over it and silver swirls going in every derection.

Rose laughed seeing her expression, "LIke it?", Aurora nodded making Rose laugh again. "Would you believe that this is an antique."

Aurora turned to her aunt and gasped, "Get out no way! It looks brand new!".

"I swear I was walking by and saw it knowing it'd be perfect with the dress, the old man at the store said it was found buried her in London back when we lived in villages and was kept by his family for years. He decided to sell it since he was the last of his family, so I bought it and now its yours." Aurora couldn't believe her good luck, she lived with a wonderful aunt, who gave her a wonderful dress, and this wonderful bracelet and she was going to her first dance which was sure to be wonderful.

After Aurora got all dressed up she and her aunt went out to dinner, as soon as she was finished they set out to the school dance. Aurora was excited as her aunt drove her way to the school grounds she could see many almost the whole student body even gathering at the front doors. She quickly got out of the car and waved her aunt good bye as she made her way into the school commons where it was simply packed.

The lights were going off in every direction, music was booming loud as it could be and everyone was either dancing or chatting. It looked like everyone was having fun, but for some reason Aurora felt like something was going to happen, something bad.

"Aurora!", shouted a bunch of her friends when they caught sight of her. Aurora saw them and waved at them happily they all talked at once saying she did a great job, and that it looked great simply amazing. They then went to their normal conversations of who was hear, and who wasn't and the usual gossip. Aurora would have joined in but she didn't feel like it something was just nagging at her and she had no idea what it was.

"Excuse me", said a female voice and the music was cut short. "Can I have", she stopped then started again. "Can we have your attention please". Aurora and the whole student bodied turn to find Wuya holding the mic with a tied up dj on the stage. Then out of the shadows behidn her came Hannibal Roy Bean in his full armor that was 6'5 ft tall, everyone gasped at seeing the two. Some of the students had heard about them and seen them on the news so they knew that bad news was coming. "Hate to interrupt but one of you has got something that belongs to us", said Wuya searching through the audience as if on the hunt. "And unless you give it to us I'm afraid you wont be leaving for quite some time and that goes for all of you in this room".

"Also", said Hannibal through his armor, "one of you is someone of great power. Someone who can either join us or be destroyed and till we find that person well", he stopped and crushed the mic in his hand making it screech terribly as everyoen covered their ears and screamed. "Will have to go through each and every one of ya one by one, till we find who we are looking for and the way we find them may aww who am I kidding will end badly unless you show yourself here and now. If you don't well I hope you dont' mind a little blood on your hands". He and Wuya then laughed evily.

Aurora looked at the people around her wondering who they could be after, no one stepped forward and no one even looked up. They were all too scared, she stared at these two again and something she didn't know what. Bursted within her something awakened and she immediately after that moment that she was the one they were looking for. And the way Hannibal and Wuya stiffened then stared at her direction no directly at her confirmed that feeling.

"Found ya", Hannibal said with Wuya running straight towards her. Aurora didn't know what to do she couldn't think. Only one word echoed in her very mind. 'Why?'

_____________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yes that concludes chapter 14! didn't think i'd get it done.

Everyone: Done?! Your not done! what about Aurora?!

Aurora: Yeah what about me?

ME: Calm down! I"ll get there i got no more time to write anymore the computers at the library are timed you know! Sheesh I swear you guys are more impatient then the readers!

Everyone:....

Me: That's what I thought! Anyway everyone stay tuned for chapter 15 its coming soon i'm typing like the wind just for you guys! So look forward to it!

Poki: meow meow (bye bye)


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Well we are at chapter 15! Yes, soon it will be the time to reveal who the Dragon of Light is, after the next two chapters. Then the Vice leader will be named, and I think Rai and I have come to a complete decision.

**Everyone besides Rai: You HAVE?!**

**Rai and Me: Yep ^^ but you'll have to wait to find out who it is. **

**Everyone:….**

**Me: On with the chapter! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'Why?', was all Aurora could think as Wuya came pushing down everyone in her path to get to Aurora. Suddenly she was upon her Wuya lifted her hand and was ready to strike, but suddenly the feeling Aurora had before seemed to explode and her body moved on its own. She jumped and did triple axel flip in midair over Wuya all while kicking her to the ground. She finsihed it off by landing on the ground into a perfect fighting pose, ready to defend or attack when necessary. Wuya fell over landing flat on her face, she turned her whole torso and glared at Aurora then smiled a cat like smile, as if in victory.

"Looks like you are the one", she said while getting up and dusting herself off, "its nice to meet you Dragon of Darkness". Aurora was stunned, she looked at Wuya confused then looked at herself in a fighting stance. Somehow she had used martial arts, but how could she when she never so much as taken one lesson.

"What is happening to me?", she asked expecting no one to answer so she was surprised when Wuya did.

"Something you do not have a choice in", she answered while also getting into a fighting pose ready to attack again. "Now its time to make your choice either join or be destroyed!". As she finished her sentence she jumped in the air ready to kick Aurora in a matter of seconds. Aurora had no time to react she was done for until all of a sudden another cry came out of nowhere.

"Shoku Star Wind!", cried a male voice and a huge gust of wind blowed Wuya into Hannibal and both were blown across the gym into the wall hard. Aurora turned agaped at what she just saw to find Raimundo pushing through the crowd to get to Aurora.

"Aurora", he called and she stiffened scared. For she recognized this boy, he was the boy from her dreams. Behind him were the other people from her dreams. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay it was Yaro, Violet, and Melodie that she didn't recognize except for Melodie for who didn't know the most famous singer in the world?

"Aurora", Rai said again, "Are you alright". He grasped her shoulders and shook her for she was frozen with shock. After awhile she blinked and nodded, Rai sighed with relief. "I'm glad I'm sorry we coudln't get here in time but I didn't think those guys would come after you."

"You", Aurora said stopped then started again, "how is it that you exist? I thought you all of you were just part of my dream. Furhter more why are some of the worlds most powerful villians after me? What is going on, and how can I do martial arts when I never even watche Karate kid let alone took any lessons for it?".

"All of this can be explained later", Rai said reassuringly, "but for now we need to get you out of here." He looked behind him to find Hannibal and Wuya getting up shaking off his attack. Rai lightly swore and tried to think of something to do. There were too many civilians someone could get hurt if they tried to fight he then looked at his team, and stopped at Melodie he got an idea.

"Melodie!", he cried she turned and faced him alarmed, "can you distract the audience while we get Aurora out and lead Wuya and Hannibal out of here away from all these people!".

"Uhh how am I suppose to", she stopped in midsentence then grouned. "You got to be kidding you want me to sing? But Rai~"

"No buts we need you to do this, everyone is panicked and confused, tell them this was all a big show and that no one really got hurt, and that your the grand finale. Omi you climb to that window to watch over the crowd and on us, we'll finish this fight outside and I want you on alert in case we need you two in battle".

"All right Raimundo I shall keep the peace here", Omi said surprising Rai that he didn't complain about wanting to fight too.

"Okay lets get out of here quick", he said then grabbed Aurora's arm and darted out of the school building. Wuya and Hannibal fully shaken off by Rai's attack saw them and ran after them. The gym bursted with anxious voices and cries they had no idea what was going on, or what would happen to them. Melodie hurried to the stage and had Omi direct the spotlight on her and fix the lights before he jumped to the top window and looked out to see what was going on.

"Attention", she said, "attention please". Everyone's eyes turned to Melodie and it was quiet only for a few seconds before the crowd started talking again.

"It's Melodie Evans", many said, "no way I heard she retired what is she doing here?". Melodie raised her hand to quiet everyone down and they did wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Hi I'm sure you all know me, but in case some of you don't my name is Melodie Evans", she said then went on. "Your committee president Aurora Smith met me three days ago, she caught me in a book store and asked me to perform tonight. Even though I am retired I said yes thinking one more performance wouldn't kill me. Just to let you all know the incident before was all an act, just a bunch of excitement before the concert. They really look like Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya huh? Those are some good actors there folks. Now on with the grand finale any of you have request?".

"OH me! Me!", cried Aurora's friend Michelle as she ran to the front stage. "Can you sing You've Got a Lot to Learn? Its my favorite!".

Melodie nodded and smiled, "It can be done! All right lets go", she found the background music and started sing the song, while Omi watched as the gang outside encountered Wuya and Hannibal on the school grounds.

Aurora was scared more then scared as she was pulled to Raimundo's side while the other monks circled them protectively. Wuya and Hannibal just smiled devilshly.

"Give us the girl and we'll go easy on you Xiaolin Warriors", said Hannibal.

"Ha!" Rai mocked, "I think you got it backwards bean boy. AFter all who was blown away by my attack earlier?".

"You caught us by surprise that wont happen again I can assure you", Wuya said then caught sight of Aurora's bracelet. "Well look here the new dragon accompanied by the new Shen Gong Wu. The Ring of Shadows how convient". Shocked the gang looked to find what Wuya said was true Aurora was wearing the newly activated Shen Gong Wu the Ring of Shadows.

While distracted Hannibals pet, Ying-Ying caught sight of it also, swooped in and stole it right from her wrist. Raimundo saw this and before the bird could give the Shen Gong Wu to his master, Rai blew the Wu right out of the birds beak with a gust of wind. He, Aurora, Wuya, and Hannibal all darted for the Shen Gong Wu at the same time and touched it. The Wu glowed a bright yellow, meaning that it was time for a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Perfect", Hannibal said chuckling evily.

"Wuya, Hannibal we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown", Rai said having no choice to have Aurora participate.

"We accept", they said in unison, "what's the challenge?".

By instinct Aurora looked to the bell on the top of the school building and said, "The first one to ring the school bell wins". The words were out before she realized what she was doing Rai stared at her amazed for that was exactly what he was going to pick also.

"My Golden Tiger Claws, and Aurora's", he dug in his pocket and took out the Mantis Flip Coin, "Mantis Flip coin against any Shen Gong wu you have on ya".

"Then I'll wager the Shen Gong Wu we stole from your vault, the serpents tail and the eye of Dashi", Hannibal said "oh and to make things more interestin' we win and Aurora here has to come with us, and join the Heylin side."

Aurora gasped she knew they couldn't lose now, not by any means necessary she didn't know what these Shen Gong Wu were but she coudln't help but say , "Fine but if we win you have to give us every Shen Gong Wu you stole from the vault".

"Geez girl can you read my mind? That was just about what I was going to say", Rai said half sarcastic half serious.

"Deal", the two Heylin warriors said then all at once they shouted together.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!". Suddenly the school grounds changed.

Inside everything was shaking, Melodie was singer her third song when it happened, the students started to panic not knowing what was going on. Suddenly the school rose up from the ground and grew taller, it also broke apart people were seperating and Melodie couldn't keep her balance anymore. She slipped and was about to take a horrorfying plunge when Omi quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Hold on Melodie!", he said pulling her up. Melodie was shocked that Omi even after all she said was helping her. She soon was back on the ground panting. "Good you are safe", Omi said panting as well.

"You helped me after what I said to you this morning?", Melodie asked astonished by his actions still.

"Of course you are more then my pupil, you are my friend and friends help each other, and forgive each other no matter what they say."

Melodie was touched, so much so she gave him a big hug, "I guess I was wrong about you Omi. YOu don't just have a big ego you also have a big heart. Thank you for saving me I'll try to be more respectful from now on."

Omi sighed and looked at her with guilt, "I am not as kind as you think, the thing is your stance was perfect. It's just that you got it so quickly I was scared that maybe you'd be better then me. I was selfish and I apologize."

"Omi I could never be better then you," she said not angry at all for some reason. "Your the best you, you can be. There really is no better just as long as your trying your best then well you really are the best around. Remember that, no one can be better then you because they are not you. Its an equal cycle of things".

"Thank you Melodie you are very wise", he said then paused and continued. "For a girl".

"Don't ruin the moment Omi, now what is going on here?".

"Its a Xiaolin Showdown and the school must be part of the challenge, we have to hurry and calm everyone down."

Melodie pulled out the Collar of Echos and put it on, "I'm on it!". She took a deep breath and screamed letting off a sudden energy of sonic energy that pierced everyone's ears so much that they fell on the ground unconcious.

"Very good Melodie", Omi praised, "now they will think its a dream".

"Hey I was taught by the best", Melodie smiled at him, "that's how I am able to advance because you are my teacher."

Omi blushed humbled for the first time ever in his life. He and Melodie looked up at the ceiling worried more then ever for their friends. And prayed that they would win, and that all would be well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 15! Look forward to the next one to see who wins the showdown!

Everyone: BUT WE WANT TO KNOW NOW!

Me: I don't care I'm the author and what I say goes! Now don't make me write all of your deaths!

Everyone:.......

Me: That's what I thought your going to have to wait like everybody else, ok you guys I'm sorry but this is really where I have to stop I'd keep going if it weren't for the damn time limit. Look forward to chapter 16 though Aurora's destiny will be revealed then we'll move on and soon the final dragon will be revealed also. Look forward to it! And keep reading New Beginnings!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey and we are at chapter 16! Boy, I swear I owe all my success to you readers, you've been really great and supportive. I didn't think many would like it considering that a lot of people have made fanfics with new dragons. I knew I had writing talent but all of your comments and reviews make me feel absolutely amazed at my own talent. I never thought that it would feel this good having people tell you they love what you write, and want you to keep going. I thank all of you for your support, its because of you that I am pushing myself to keep on going, now lets get back to the Xiaolin gang shall we? **

**Everyone: *Claps at speech even chase young (though blankly). **

**Me: *takes bow and makes peace sign*, well lets get on with the chapter!**

**_________________________________________________________**

Raimundo, Aurora, Wuya, and Hannibal all gathered at what was suppose to be the starting point. Wuya and Hannibal glared at the Golden Tiger Claws knowing he had the advantage. Hannibal got out of the armor and used the moby morphor to make himself grow the size of Wuya. Aurora stared at him awestruck at his real form.

"Wait so he's really a bean?", she asked pointing at him. Rai nodded. "I thought it was just his name not that he was an actual bean, wow evil beans what is this world coming too?".

"You gonna talk or are you gonna fight?", Hannibal said annoyed. Everyone prepared themselves then after a moment of complete silence they dashed straight to the transformed school building. There looked to be now twelve different floors and they had to climb up each one. Rai jumped to the next floor with ease, and by Aurora's surprise so did she. As if by instinct she pulled out the coin she had been given and shouted , "Mantis Flip Coin!", she then jumped and did a mid-air flip to where Rai was shocked. She smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he prepared to jump again, and quickly for Wuya and Hannibal were in the lead by one story. This went on till they reached the 9th story only three more to go to get to the bell, the whole time Rai had watched Aurora and was amazed by her determination and will to win. She was following her instincts this whole time she knew what would happen if they losed and was not readyto give up at any time.

She was doing great but Raimundo knew that they had too much to risk so by the 10th story he pulled out the golden tiger claws ready to use them. "Golden Tiger Claw~", he was about to shout until out of no where Ying Ying came and snatched them from his hand. "NO!", he shouted seeing Ying Ying handing them over to Hannibal who smiled his wicked smile at Raimundo.

"Well looks like were about to win", he said putting them on his tentacle and about to use them also. "Golden Tiger", was all he got when Rai using as much power as he could at that moment flew right into Hannibal knocking him down off the tower, but he used too much and hanged onto the roof with dear life.

"Raimundo!", Aurora called and ran to him worried, but he waved her off.

"Go!", he shouted, "you can still win this. You cant afford to lose."

"But she's almost there", Aurora said seeing Wuya make it to the 11th story. "There is no way that I~"

"Listen you should never give up", Rai interuppted. "A Xiaolin Dragon fights till the very end, do you want to go to their side and be our enemy?". INstinct told Aurora to shake her head. "Then go and fight you can win, just use the power of your inner warrior. Your inner Dragon it is what has been saving you all this time. Leading you guiding you listen more clearly and you will win."

Aurora couldn't say anything this whole time she had just been letting her body to the work, but she realized that she herself also had to fight. Her freedom was on the line, in England or not she was still an American citizen and if there is one thing americans are known for its how they fight for their freedom, and rights. Determined Aurora clutched both of her fists and focused listening for her inner Dragon.

Time seemed to stop for her, as she deeped in and out slowly. Suddenly she found herself in a beautiful meadow with all kinds of flowers and the sun shining up ahead but not too far was a black and dark purple dragon. It looked like the kind from Chinese legends and paintings for some reason Aurora seemed to not fear the dragon at all.

_Are you my inner dragon?_ she asked mentally. The dragon nodded and responded.

_I am._ The voice was female it was very beautiful and it seemed to be filled with so much wisdom that Aurora was seemed reassured.

_What should I do? _she asked the dragon. _People are after me and keep calling me the Dragon of Darkness. But I am the exact opposite of someone who is dark, they must have the wrong person but something is telling me that they are not lying. Why? Why am I stuck in this whole situation, why is it me?_

_Why any of us?_ The dragon said as soon as Aurora got out what she wanted to say. _Destiny works in strange ways, it doesn't have to be you it just ended up being you that's how it works. You just seemed to be more suitable for such a destiny that fate chose you to bear this great responsibility. You said you are nothing like the dark, but tell me is darkness evil? _

_Yes!_ Aurora said without thinking but then after a long moment you thought about it and said _no. No its not evil for without darkness we wouldn't have the stars or the moon, we wouldn't have shadows we wouldn't have anything. There would be nothing but just emptiness without light and darkness corressponding with each other. Darkness keeps things hidden secret but that isn't a bad thing, some things have to be put in the dark so that something precious and sacred cannot be found. Sometimes we hide in darkness to escape from terrorfying things. Darkness doesn't have the ability to control who uses it, anyone can because of this that is why people give it its bad name. Darkness is not evil and those who use are just following intincts nothing more. _

_Exactly_ said the dragon who's eyes brightened. _Just because Darkness hides doesn't mean its a coward, it just means its clever. Darkness reveals the most beautiful of lights and it shines during the day. Light and Darkness cannot not exist without the other they are equal. You my dear girl are not a bad person you are not evil just because so many of those who follow evil ways use it the most doesn't mean it can't be used for good. Darkness does not belong to them, prove it to them by choosing your own path. Win your fight I know you can. _

_Its you! You've been helping me the whole time._ Aurora said knowing this feeling with the dragon it was her instincts.

But the Dragon shook her head. _No my dear, I only have experience I harbor your inner strength and powers. You my dear have the talent its been you all along, never forget that you control your path in this world overall and so only you have the power to do so. _

Aurora awoke from her trance to find Wuya on the 12th story and only one leap away from the bell. But she didn't panic for she knew that she could still win. It was night time and it was here that her element was at its most powerful. She focused all her power all her strength on the target as she focused Rai could see a swirl of black and purple aura surround her but it soon disappeared as she straightened her back took three steps back and ran.

The with all her might focusing all her strength she leapt in the air pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin focusing her very power in it. "Mantis Flip Coin!", she shouted and flew through the the past the two stories and landed right on top of the bell tower. Wuya who was just 3 ft away from gasped from the shock at seeing Aurora appear out of nowhere.

Aurora smirked and in the blink of an eye grabbed onto the rope of the bell and swung around it ringing it and kicking Wuya right off the building all at the same time. Wuya screamed and as she screamed the whole scenery changed back to normal just as she landed right on top of Hannibal. (Who just got up but then was trampled by Wuya). Rai looked at the groudn below him to find that he could easily touch the ground now.

Quickly he let go of the corner of the building and landed perfectly on his feet. All the stolen Shen Gong Wu then appeared in his hands including the Golden Tiger Claws.

Inside the building quickly came back to normal and the students were waking up confused by a lot of things. Melodie and Omi snuck out of the building so that no one would notice and think that everything was just a dream.

Kimiko, Clay, Violet, and Yaro ran towards Raimundo congratulating him and Aurora on there victory.

"All right Rai!", Kimiko shouted and hugged him tightly. "You and Aurora did it! That was unbelievable! Aurora sure has some talent".

"Uhh speaking of Aurora where is she?", Yaro asked. Everyone looked around wondering where she went they looked at the top of the building but she wasn't there she had disappeared they started to worry when all of a sudden her voice came out of nowhere.

"Ring of Shadows!", she said then appeared right in the middle of all of them they all gasped and fell backward at her sudden appearence. Aurora laughed. "Hey they kept saying this was called the Ring of Shadows so I decided to see if it worked like that coin you gave me, it works differently but hey it works."

She laughed again seeing their shocked agaped faces, they quickly got up and soon OMi and Melodie joined the rest of the gang asking how the showdown went. But they then saw the Shen Gong Wu pile and Aurora laughing and knew that they had won. Melodie hugged Raimundo just liek Kimiko and OMi congratulated them. Everyone was happy until Aurora asked the golden question.

"So would you guys mind telling me what is going on here?" Making everyone cease their cheers and having to get all serious again.

"Its gonna be a long night", Violet said, as Dojo popped out of Clay's hat and asked.

"So what did I miss?", everyone groined.

"I very long night", they agreed in unison making Aurora only chuckle once more having a feeling that her life had just gotten a little more interesting then she would have wanted it too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

And that Concludes chapter 16!

Me: I am so sorry for taking so long you guys I just needed a break, so I have been reading manga for the past days online, Gakuen Alice. Its so cute! I love Mikan, and its just so funny how many have a crush on her! I am gonna write a fanfic for that sometime.

Aurora: So I'll be going with them in the next chapter?

Me: Yep! ^^ then the Dragon of Light will be introduced, then the Vice Leader will be announced!

Omi: The author would be most foolish to not make me vice leader and Raimundo too.

Rai and Me: WHAT WAS THAT?! WANT US TO TAKE YOU OUT AS A CANDIDATE!

Omi: no no my apologies *mumbles* i still think its me.

Kimiko: I'm think i have a better chance then you do Omi.

Clay: Hey hey lets not forget who's in the lead here.

OMi, Kimiko, and Clay argue me and Rai sigh.

Me: YOu'll all have to wait till next chapter, get ready things are getting even more interesting! Thanks for reading! And i'll be faster this time.


	17. Chapter 17

We are at chapter 17! Can you believe it? 17 chapters and I'm still going! If only writing my novels was this fast and easy, *sigh* oh well. Anyway I know the chapter with Aurora is shorter just like Violet's and Yaro's that's because Aurora's gots some secrets that wont be revealed till later, but I can assure you. The Dragon of Light chapter is going to be so good I had to save it for that. Even Melodie's dramatic life style wont compare!

**Everyone: ITS THAT GOOD?!**

**Me: *nods * yep I'm confident that it will be one of the best! Oh I'm getting so excited that I need to start writing right now! Enjoy Chapter 17!**

Before the gang explained everything to Aurora, she ran inside and announced that the dance was over. They all whined complaining that they didn't get to do much, but their spirits were quickly lifted when she told them that Melodie Evans did in fact perform and left one autograph that would be given away as the grand prize for their next fundraiser. As soon as it was all settled and everyone left for home, Aurora lead the Xiaolin Gang to her own house. She told her Aunt she wanted to walk with friends after the dance and she counted them as friends as of that night. As they walked the gang explained everything to her, about them, sheng gong wu, the villians, and her role in all of this.

Aurora never interrupted once, she continued to listen deeply and intently taking in everything they were saying to her. After they were finished she realized they were going to have to tell the whole story to her Aunt. 'I wonder how she will take it', she thought. For awhile everyone was silent as the gang waited for some kind of response from Aurora.

"I believe you", she finally said and out of habit everyone stared at her out of shock except for Raimundo who figured she would. "I mean its kind of obvious after what just happened tonight, I mean world reknowned super villians don't crash a high school dance without any reason. To be honest we only learned about the existence of super villians recently, when all that crazy stuff was happening to the earth. So much has happened that eventually it was revealed to us by the government of the greatest villians of all time. Most live in China but they travel, but apparently normal ways of catching criminals wont work on them, but they are confident in a bunch of heroes that fight these villians on a daily basis. Your those heroes aren't you?"

The four experienced monks all whistled and looked embarssed for some reason, Aurora, Violet, Yaro, and Mel laughed at their akward expressions.

"Well were here", Aurora said coming to a sudden hault. The gang looked at ehr very simple house and gulped knowing they were in for a long night, Dojo had already left for some reason before coming to her house. They hoped greatly that he and Master Fung didn't get lost.

Aurora sighed, ready to tell her Aunt that she would have to leave in order to keep her and the world safe. Even though she didn't choose to be part of this there was nothing she could do. 'Well guess I'll just have to learn to accept it,' she thought to herself. 'It might not be so bad with friends like these to help me and keep me on the path I choose to walk on.'

"Aunt Rose I'm home!", she shouted as she opened the door and let her new friends inside. "And I brought new friends!".

"Oh good more company", her aunt said as she ran out of the living room and hugged her neice. "How are you sweety are you ok? I am so proud of you! I can't believe you defeated those super badies! I always knew you had talent, but yoru just incredible!".

"Huh?", was all Aurora could make out along with the gang. All were confused but soon they heard a noisy sound, it sounded like someone with no matters stuffing their face silly. The gang quickly ran into the direction of the noise to find Dojo and Master Fung sitting comfortably on the couch. Master Fung was sitting in perfect posture drinking tea with good grace, Dojo on the other hand was stuffing his mouth full of tiny cakes, and sandwitches like no tomorrow. He saw the gang and smiled at them mouth full of food.

"Whats up guys!", he waved and continued eating.

"Dojo!", they shouted angrily, "where are your manners?!"

Dojo sank in his couch gulped the food in his mouth, then took the sandwitch in his hand and nibbled on it quietly with his pinking extended out. The gang sighed and groined all at the same time aggravated by Dojo's usual rude behavior (not that some of them were any better when it came to manners in general only table manners).

"Wait Aunt Rose", Aurora said as she and her autn walked into the room with the gang. "You already know everything? How?".

"OH that dragon and that nice man over them told me the whole story", she said gesturing to them both. "Their proof was me seeing how those Shen Gong thingings work and the dragon transforming, I mean once you see a 4 story dragon in your backyard you pretty much can't call them a lier can ya?". She then laughed and offered Master Fung more tea, he gladly accepted and thanked her.

"So wait", Aurora continued. "Then you know that they are going to take me away, to the other side of the world? To fight evil, find Shen Gong Wu, and teach me how to use my elemental powers in order to keep the world from plunging into 10,000 years of darkness?".

Her aunt nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes that is correct I know and I approve".

"Your seriously ok with them taking me away?", Aurora said in disbelieaf and hurt. "You won't miss me? Is that it? AM I a nuisance? Just something you can't wait to get rid of? Is that what I am?" As she said this tears fought their way through but she refused to cry, she refused to succumb to sadness and dispair again.

Aunt Rose quickly embraced her neice into her arms. "Its not like that at all", she said to her cooly and reassuringly. "Of course I'll miss but what else can I do? If you don't go then you'll be in danger here, perhaps more villians like the one's you faced today will come and use me to get to you. I can't let you put yourself in danger like that because of me. Aurora trust me I will miss you, to death which is why you got to try to get stronger as fast as you can. Just don't try too hard take your time that way you become more succesful. I'll come visit you on when I can, Master Fung is thinking about having a parents day for you guys. That would be great I'd love to get to know your mentor more", she said turning her head and winked at Raimundo then whispered to Aurora, "he's quite handsome. Your so lucky maybe you should use your woman wiles on him and see if anything starts!".

"Aunt Rose!", Aurora shouted and she giggled while everyone else stared at them confused not hearing a word they just said.

"So go Aurora and I will wait for you here at home", her aunt continued and hugged her tightly then released her.

"You know this is quite ironic", Aurora said laughing a little, "our conversation is completely reversed. Shouldn't I be the one trying to convince you its ok for me to leave, instead of you saying its dangerous for me to stay here shouldn't i be saying that to you? Its all backwards."

"Well we've always been a backwards like family", her Aunt said agreeing with her, "makes it all the more fun."

Aurora quickly grabbed a handful of things to take with her, things she could never ever leave behind no matter what. The gang already to go on Dojo waited for her as she hugged her aunt and said her final good-byes. They then walked together and as Aurora akwardly and hesitantly took a seat on Dojo Rose turned to face Raimundo.

"Please protect her", she said to him grabbing his arm and pleaded with her eyes. "Please try your best to keep her safe, if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. So please I begging you protect her". Rose said this all low so that Aurora and the other's couldn't hear, Rai looked at her eyes and took her hand and held it firmly.

"I promise as her mentor and as her friend that I will not let anything bad happen to her, before she is ready to face true danger without my guidance", Raimundo said. "I can't guarantee that I will always be there but I will protect her as much as possible, just like I protect all those that I care for this is my solumn outh as a Shoku warrior and as a friend." Rose smiled brightly at Raimundo and mouthed the words 'Thank You', just before he gave the signal for Dojo to take off.

The Dragons new and old then all flew into the starlit night, where there would be new horizons to explore for Aurora but also new dangers. The gang didn't notice the pair of red eyes staring at them as they flew past the alps, they stared deeply at one of them specifcally and smiled.

"Almost there", they said in unison, "just one more to go. Soon a new era will rise from the ashes and into the fire of a new sun". Long and Rong then disappeared like smoke into the night, and making Aurora shiver. For she felt a disturbence a feeling you get after waking from a nightmare, she looked at the other's to see if anyone noticed. But they didn't so Aurora decided to forget about the feeling, and look forward to her new life and destiny.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 is done!

Me: Oh wow I have to say that was pretty good, even I am surprised by Long and Rong and I'm the author! Its jsut so amazing how you can be surprised by what you write! It's like I didn't create this its as if there real alive and I am just seeing an unknown history or something, oh how amazing it is to be an author.

Raimundo: Its really that amazing to you?

Me: Yes! I love writing and all of this! Its my escape from reality and all hte hardships of life, my sacred time.

Everyone: Oh boy there she goes again.

Me: I can't help it, its just the way it is I;m sure there are some people fellow authors who feel the same way as I do.

Omi: So when's the vice leader going to be announced?

Me: Right after the Dragon of Light is revealed.

Toya: huh?

Me: Hey you don't come in yet! *pushes toya*

Everyone: Who was that?!

Me: *smirks* you'll have to find out later won't you?

Everyone: YOu just had to do something to tease us and the readers didn't you?!

Me: *laughs evily* of course its my job. Ok everyone look forward to the next chapter its gonna be big!


	18. Chapter 18

**It's here chapter 18! The chapter when the final dragon is introduced! **

**Me: Now usually I have the dragons introduce themselves but the thing is…the new Dragon of Light is not here! Grr.. he escaped and disappeared when I wasn't looking. The #$% oops sorry but he is being such a pain, oh well I still like him. I'll at least give you his name. His name is Toya Iwahara like Kimiko he's from Tokyo Japan. He's 16 years old, that is all I will say about him you'll have to learn the rest later. **

**Raimundo: Hey don't forget the winner of the contest appears in this part of the story. **

**Me: OH that's right! Because she got the answer right to the meanings of Long and Rong's names, Ocean Wave Kira will be making an appearance in this story! But in the story we'll just call her Kira. **

**Ocean Wave Kira: I appear now? Oh cool do I get to see any action? Can I beat up Jack Spicer?**

**Jack: Why does everyone want to beat me up?**

**Me: Because they like to make you cry, and the answer to your question Kira is…we'll see. **

**ON with the chapter!**

The next morning Aurora looked at her surroundings and for awhile was confused to where she was, until she remembered what had happened last night then it all became clear. Quietly she changed into the new clothes that she found on her bed, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought it wasn't bad looking just different to what she was use to wearing. She looked at the other girls in the dorms all of them were still sleeping she looked at Kimiko's alarm clock to find it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Well I've always been the first one up no matter where I live I guess", she said to herself and left to let the other's sleep. As she walked by the boys dorm she could hear their snoring, it was hard not too they were so loud the ground almost felt like it was shaking. 'How can they sleep like that?', she thought to herself and continued to explore.

Aurora gazed in awe at the temple it looked much different then how it looked to her at night, then again she was half asleep and it was dark. She coudln't believe how beautiful the landscape was, it made the homesickness ease up a bit and relax her.

"Well good morning young monk", said Master Fung as he walked out the meditation room upon seeing her. Aurora turned and bowed in respect towards him.

"Good Morning Master Fung", she said then rose her head.

"You are up earlier then the other's I see", he said with a smile.

"The early bird catches the worm does it not?", Aurora said with a smile.

"I suppose it does", he said nodding in agreement. "How is this place to your liking? I know its strange being away from home so suddenly, but I believe in time you will also consider this place home".

"I think your right Master Fung, and this place is so big and beautiful I think I'll like it here very much", she said and sighed looking at the rising sun.

"I am glad to hear that young one, please enjoy the rest of your day", he said then walked off smiling.

Later after the rest of the gang woke up and after they had breakfast they all met in the training grounds for their first lesson together.

"Ok listen up", Rai said after he and Aurora had trained enough to start lessons as a group, "here's how its going to work. We'll have it four on four, you guys must try all your hardest to defend yourselves and your team mates. Work together and don't let us knock you down for once we do its over. This is a teamwork excercise you must learn to trust each other completely. If not then you'll never be successful when it comes to a Cosmic Clash Showdown or team showdowns where we all fight as a team." The new pupils swallowd hard and looked at each other wondering if they could really trust each other.

But as they got into their teams they had no choice, each new pupil got out their designated Shen Gong Wu and waited for their mentors first attack. Clay started using his earth element to shake the ground underneath them, as the shaking increased the ground beneath them started to crack. Quickly Violet used the Demeter's Gloves to surround them in a small tight forest of trees to protect them. Kimiko then used her weapon to burn the tree's down. That was when things started to go wrong, Violet fully prepared to grow new tree's to protect them was stopped when Yaro used the Rings of Barak and tried to shoot arrow sparrows out of the sky to keep them from attacking. This of course only made them twice as powerful as they bursted into a stronger fire.

"Yaro you idiot! Lightning causes fires! What is shooting lightning gonna do?!", Melodie shouted and growled, "let me take care of this!". She then used the Collar of Echoes and by releasing a wave of sound vibrations was able to put the fire out on the birds, she smirked at Yaro who only glared in return.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!", Omi shouted as he released a huge wave of water at them, Rai then used his wind element to lift them in the air. And the four were stuck in a water tornado with only one way of escape. Aurora quickly used the Ring of Shadows, turned into a shadow, and slipped out of the watery vortex.

"Violet grow a tree towards you guys!", she shouted. Violet nodded but before she could both Melodie and Yaro used their Shen Gong Wu, Melodie trying to break the dragons concentration and Yaro trying to evaporate the water. But wind carries sound and water conducts electricity so both attack were thrown back at them, Omi and Rai let them go and they fell on Aurora also shocking her from the conducted water.

They failed to work as a team as they got up their mentors sighed and shook their heads. Quickly Yaro and Melodie turned on each other.

"Way to go idiot!", they said in unison.

"Don't you know that water conducts electricity? You could have killed us you dolt!", Melodie said ringing the water from her hair.

"I can say the same about you with sound and wind! Idiot wind carries sound and since we were in a vortex it was thrown back at us! You could have made us all deaf!", he countered steamed.

"Well maybe if you guys listened and waited for Violet to grow a tree to break the vortex and grab onto it then maybe we would not have done so badly", Aurora said annoyed with the both of them.

"All I heard was Violet grow a tree", Yaro said glaring at her "what was I suppose to do? You didn't say anything about that!".

"You should have assumed easily that the plan was for you to grab onto the tree and get out of the vortex", Aurora said annoyed. "Are you that stupid?".

"Why you!", Yaro said putting up his fist ready to pounce on her while Melodie and Aurora were ready to do the same. Violet tried to calm them down to no avail.

Finally their mentors had enough, "That's enough!". They shouted in unison.

"It was all your fault that you lost", Rai said in full leadership mode. "You didn't work as a team at all, everyone of you is at fault, so you'll all be punished."

"Wait Violet shouldn't get punished", Yaro said knowing this was coming. "She didn't do anything, we was just trying to calm us down and the only one who didn't mess up with her Shen Gong Wu".

"That's right!", Melodie and Aurora agreed, (though they wanted to smack Yaro for saying they messed up with their Shen Gong Wu).

"That's the point she didn't do anything", Clay said harsh but fairly, "she didn't tell you guys anything. Even when yall was arugin she just shyly tried tah calm yah down. A Xiaolin dragon must have a voice if wanting anyone to listen and respect them. She came here for confidence I've seen her grow and shrink again and again, Violet needs to have a voice if anyone should listen to her", Violet winced hearing Clay's words. She didn't like it even though it was the truth. "Violet I say these things because I care, if yah just spoke up and stopped Mel and Yaro from usin their Shen Gong Wu then maybe ya'll would've done better, remember that."

"I will Clay, I'm sorry", Violet said fully ashamed in her lack of confidence and voice.

"And you Yaro", Kimiko said making Yaro stiffen. "You have got to stop letting your ego rule you! Because of your hotheadedness not only did you not think your actions thouroughly but you also almost got your team mates seriously hurt! You need to think when the proper time it is to use the Shen Gong Wu you decide to use, you can't always depend on it to make things better. There will be times where you wont have them at all! Think before you act is something you really need to learn for future fights!".

Yaro didn't say anything he knew it was the truth but it still hurt to hear it.

"Melodie you also need to think about your actions", Omi said Melodie pouted knowing he had to say something. "You need to think about your surrounding enviorment and if it is a good time to use your skills or not. There will be time where you need to wait in order to take action. You must have patience that is something everyone must learn!" Melodie sighed and nodded knowing he was speaking the truth.

"Now were down to you", Rai said looking at his pupil who looked at Raimundo almost shocked. She thought that she had done nothing wrong it wasn't her fault that the other's didn't understand her plan. "Because of your assumption that your teammates would get your plan you lost, you should have explained your plan to everyone not just tell one person to act thinking the other's would follow. Being part of a time is to work as one but that doesn't mean you all share the same mind. You need to quit assuming that people will understand what your thinking just because you say it, you must share your thoughts that is true success to teamwork."

Aurora processed it and realized he was right she nodded and said. "I know".

"Good now about your punishment...." he said but then his voice trailed off as he stared off into space. He then cupped his hands and the white orb appeared, the Chinese characters glowed dark they then turned from saying 'Light' to 'Glow'. The last and final dragon had awaken.

"Its the last dragon!", Kimiko exclaimed excited, "the Dragon of Light has been revealed."

"Do I even have to say it?", Dojo said slithering with Poki carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "Even if I dont' I'll say it anyway, Shen Gong Wu alert". He then took the scroll and showed everyone the shen gong wu that activated. "Its the Nova staff, it has the ability to illuminate a light so bright that even if you close your eyes your blinded. It can also turn the user into light itself and the user can use light energy to manipulate great weapon to have while in the dark."

"Ok I'll get the glasses and find out where it is", Clay said running to the vault, "ya'll wait to see if Rai wakes up."

"I wonder who the Dragon of Light is", Aurora said out load staring at her mentor in curiosity, "and what he or she is like."

At that moment Rai was again in the same scene as before but instead a bright white beam directed him over Tokyo, Japan where Kimiko was from. He got closer and closer till he came to a bright meadow with the sun shining brightly above him, his surroundings was all bright and happy. It was very beautiful but someone didn't think so.

"Aww what the hell is this?", said a voice annoyed. Rai turned to find what was to be the Dragon of Light but the thing was he looked completely the opposite of what he thought. He was tall for someone who was Japanese about as tall as Rai he had dark black hair and eyes, he wore an all black outift with leather pants and a leather jacket covering a black muscle shirt. His hair was spiked along the frame of his face and he looked liek a real deliquent. "Why am I an a bright meadow with a guy here in my dreams?", he said looking at Rai with an annoyed look an his face.

"Is this one of those gay dreams that some guys have?", he said and kicked the ground. "I know for a fact that I am not gay."

"Well aren't you all mister bright and sunshine", Rai said sarcastic "and I have to say this dream of yours might be telling you that your a big softy, mister bad to the bone".

"What was that punk! No one messes with Toya Iwahara and lives to tell the tale!", he said stomping up to him ready to punch him straight in the jaw.

"Ahh so that is your name", Rai said not shaken a bit "well Toya I'll be seeing you later. You'll be confused but I'll explain everything to you later. Till later punk!". He was then carried away by the white light from before he could hear Toya cry, "Coward". Before he was brought back to the temple. He looked at his friends and they were all ready to go fully loaded on Dojo. Rai hurried and climbed on him also they then flew into the sky.

"So where we headed?", Dojo asked.

"Tokyo", Rai said and smiled at Kimiko's happy expression at the name of her home town. "Let's go meet us a new friend".

"I hope he's ready for this great decision and the challenges up ahead for him as well", OMi said a little worried.

Rai laughed and smirked, "OH I think he'll be just fine, and more then ready for any challenge that we put him against".

To be continued....

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that concludes chapter 18!

Me: Things are going to get pretty heated in the next chapter! Its sure to be a blast!

Toya: hmmph mmph hmmph

Rai: Why do you have Toya all tied up?

Me: so he can't escape! He has to introduce himself in the next chapter and Kira! *smiles evily at the tied and gagged Toya*

Rai: Wow I sure don't want to get on your bad side.

Me: Should I take the gag off? I wonder what he has to say, *takes it off*

Toya: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! THERE WONT BE ANYTHIN~ mmph hmmph mmmph

Me: *puts gag back on and sighs* shut up already sheesh. Anyway expect a lot of action, a lot of drama, and even a little budding romance *winks and smiles*. OH and because of Toya's harsh language I will be chaning the rating to T in the next chapter and of course because of the violence. So look forward to it! Bye!

Poki: meow meow mewo *take care*


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hello everyone! We are at chapter 19! Thanks for being so loyal to my fic and thanks so much for all of your reviews I appreciate it a whole lot you guys are awesome. Now lets bring Toya out shall we? *pushes Toya and makes him talk* **

**Fine, fine! Konichiwa my name is Toya Iwahara, I live in Tokyo Japan all by myself no family to hold me down whatsoever. I don't need anything but my job, my Harley, and my best friend Kira Minamoto. We've been friends since we were kids and she is the only one that understands me. So yeah I am 16 and I'm the Dragon of Light?! What the hell? Light?! What kind of fu~ **

***pushes Toya away* none of that now, you can not say that word at all. Ok now you know Toya lets get on with the chapter shall we? **

It was a beautiful day, the sun was up and not a cloud in the sky for now. The weather report said there was to be a rain storm later but no one really thought it would happen seeing there was not a cloud in the sky. The students in class 2-A quickly got to their seats as their teacher Takanari Misumi came in with his always stern yet happy look on his face.

"Ohaio Gozaimas everyone", said their homeroom slash english teacher.

"Ohaio Misumi-Sensei", the class said in unison.

"Lets get on with attendence shall we?", he said and read off the list. "Andou? Shinguji? Sakura? Imai?", he said the names one by one and everyone was present till he got in one name in particular. "Iwahara?", he said and there was no answer. "Iwahara!", he shouted this time and again no answer he looked to find Toya's desk was missing. "God damn that boy!", he hissed. "Minamoto!", he exclaimed making Kira stiffen in her desk.

"Yes Misumi-sensei?", she asked.

"Where is Iwahara? I thought he was going to be here today, this is the 5th time he's ditched this month alone!", he exclaimed his face turning into a deep shade of red.

"Umm well in Toya's defence he has been showing up more lately", she stammered mentally cursing at Toya wherever he was. "It beats the 10 times he ditched last month".

Mr. Misumi sighed and pinched his nose in aggravation, "I guess you right, but if he doesn't show tomorrow I can guarantee that he will receive so much detention he wont be able to have a free day till graduation!".

"Yes sir I'll tell him that when I see him", she said and was relieved when he went down the list and finished the attendance. Kira waited anxiously for school to be over for she couldn't wait to give Toya a piece of her mind, she was going to make him pay. Even though she was known to be a shy girl during school she was always fired up when it came to two things. Sports and Toya being a complete asshole.

During Phys Ed she used all her anger as much as she could through sports, she put on her lucky glove which she always wore during any sports event and kissed her tiger claw that she always wore around her neck. Then she released the 'beast from within' as Toya called it when she was unstoppable and full of rage. They were playing volley ball and she was the attacker. Every time the ball came at her she would jump beyond the blockers and smack it so hard and so fast no one dared get in its path. For they feared that if they even tried there was a big possibility of a few bones breaking. Everyone who knew about their relationship felt sorry for Toya and what he was in for afterwards.

"Geez she left a freakin scorch mark she kept hitting the same spot over and over", a few people whispered. "If I was Toya I'd run far away like now".

Finally the day was over and Kira stalked away fired and ready to give Toya the greatest beating in his life. She looked at all the usual spots where Toya usually hanged out when he skipped school, she couldn't find him anywhere finally she went to the Convenience store where he worked and asked his boss if he knew where he was.

"Toya?", his boss said then thought about for a minute. "Yeah I think he said he was heading towards the spot under the bridge to gets some R&R."

"Thank you sir", she said bowed then ran off as fast as she could.

"Boy is he gonna get it today", his boss sighed and continued what he was doing before.

Kira ran to the bridge and found Toya lying on the grass looking at the sky, with a peice of straw in his mouth. His somewhat spiky hair blowing against the breeze he was wearing the usual all outfit that he wore when riding his bike, she then looked to find his Harley right there and fumed. Quickly and qietly she charged after Toya.

Meanwhile Toya was dazed as he looked at the clouds that passed through the sky, it was getting dark and the sun was just starting to set. He was at first going to go to school but when he saw the beautiful weather he just couldn't pass the chance of riding on perfect weather, after all the rainy season was coming soon so this was his last chance for a good ride till summer. Toya had good instincts no one could ever get the jump on him, somehow he just knew when someone was sneaking up behind him. There is only one person who could sneak up behind him and he would have no idea till it was too late.

"Oh Toya", she said Toya immediately stiffened and sat straight up. He slowly turned his head to find Kira standing firm and absolutely fuming with rage. "I found you", she said then punched him square in the jaw as she screamed, "You JERK!!". Only Kira could ever sneak up on Toya without him knowing.

"YOU ASS! YOU BIG NO GOOD LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!", she cried as she kicked him in the gut making him fall over again face down on the grass almost knocked out.

"Nice to see you too Kira", he said sarcastic as he slowly sat up and spit grass out of his mouth. "What did I do this time?".

"You skipped school again that's what!", she hissed. "I had to stick up for you again! Musumi-sensei is going to give you detention to graduation, if you don't come tomorrow! Can't you at least stay for a week? Just one week is that too much to ask?! That way teachers won't get on your case and they wont turn to me when you are missing!".

Toya put his hands up in surrender and tried to calm her down, "Ok, ok I get it", he said and sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow I promise, its just that the rainy season is almost here so I had to ride my Harley today while the weather was still sunny, its suppose to rain tonight you know?".

"Geez you and that motorcycle of yours", Kira said rolling her eyes. She then sighed and sat next to him feeling better now that he was coming tomorrow. "Can you believe its been three years? I wonder how Miyaka-chan is doing, and Kyoko-san? Do you hear from them?".

Toya nodded, "There doing ok, dad is still in rehabilitation he can rot in there for all I care." Kira sighed and nodded remembering that day that would change her best friend forever.

It was when they were little at the age of 6, she remembered how she ran to his home just as they were loading the car. "Toya", she cried. Toya then turned he was so little and sweet he grinned brightly and waved at Kira. "Toya are you guys really moving to Osaka?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah dad got a new job offer so were moving to Osaka", he explained. Kira sighed and wanted to burst into tears she was going to miss her best friend. "Hey cheer up I'll be back when I'm 16 years old I promise! Then we can hang out and when I'm old enough to leave the house for good I'll move here and we can be together again."

"You promise you'll come back?", Kira asked him extending her hand and her pinkie, "promise me you'll come back."

Toya smiled and extended his hand then wrapped his pinkie finger around hers, "I promise."

'And he did keep his promise', Kira thought to herself while glancing at Toya and sighed. 'Just not the way we thought', she then remembered what had happened 6 months ago when he returned. One of the teachers Shimizu-sensei told me about a transfer student from Osaka who'd be placed in my class and asked me to go get him and show him around. Of course I said yes and went, as I walked out I found the transfer student out by the front gate. He was leaning against and was in a total daze. He was tall about 5'8 or taller his hair was black and spiked around the frame of his face, he wore the uniform but with the jacket loose and the tie loose also, many of the guys did that too look cool. He came on as someone very dark and I figured he was gonna be the type to skip class every week. I sighed, 'Great another deliquent', I thought but still I went up to him and introduced myself.

"Hello you must be the new transfer student", I said while approaching him, "Shimizu-sensei told me you were in my class so he asked me to show you around." He looked at me and eyed me top to bottom and sighed as if I wasn't what he was looking for. I wanted to hit him so bad but resisted with all my might, which surprised me for there was only one person I wanted to hit. "Anyway I'm Kira Minamoto its nice to meet you". Teh transfer students expression quickly changed and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, he jerked his whole torso in my direction and looked at me even closer.

"Kira?", he asked as if it was the most beautiful name in the world. "Is that really you?".

"Yeah", I said confused by why his attitude changed so quickly.

"Its me! Toya Iwahara", he exclaimed and it was my turn now to be surprised. I looked at him really closely and saw that it was true when you got a closer look at his face you could totally see the resemblance.

"Oh my God! Toya its you?", I asked shocked and delighted at the same time. He nodded and we hugged into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! But why are you here transferring to this school did your family move back? I thought you'd visit me in the summer." Toya's expression quickly reverted from joy to despair and anger.

"No its just me I'm by myself Kira, my family is not with me and they aren't even with each other", he said and punched the gate with all his strength. He had changed so much, something awful must have happened to make the Toya I knew this way.

"What happened?", I asked for I had to know. Toya sighed and explained, things were going great for them for awhile but soon his dad lost his job because he accidentaly lost a very important client to the company. He tried to get better jobs but all he could get was a job as a janitor for a factory. Because of this his father went into drinking and bought a lot of illegal drugs, it wasn't long before he became and alcoholic and a drug adict. His mom then ordered a divorce for he continuously beat her and all of them, she took him to court for custody of her children but she had no job and was living with her parents. His father got rid of all the drugs that day and sobered up so he got custody of him and Miyaka, but his father wasn't settled for just having custody he had to get rid of his mom Kyoko-san for good. So he framed by sneaking cocaine in her pocket during the final trial she was arrested and taken to prison for possession of illegal drugs.

"I can never forgive him for what he did to my mom", Toya said and punched the gate again. "He then of course had to go after Miyaka", he explained and told me that afterwards he continuously beat Miyaka, except when Toya was home. For some reason his father never beat Toya and didn't do anything to Miyaka when she was home, so many times did he want to skip school but he couldn't for it was the law to go to school till the end of Middle School. She always got home before him and at that time her father would beat him, Toya had enough. He couldn't stand seeing her father beat Miyaka when he walked through the door, he had to end it. He his a video camera that he borrowed from a friend in the place where her father would always wait for Miyaka, he recorded the events that happened that day. He then took the evidence to the police and they arrested and confiscated all his drugs, Toya told him how his father framed his mother that she never did any drugs a day in her life. They released her as soon as his father confessed and she was given custody of them again.

But Toya was not going to live with them, "I couldn't face them not after I failed to protect them especially Miyaka", he told me. "So I am living here in Tokyo alone till I am strong enough to be with them, Miyaka and mom are so strong stronger then me. I don't deserve to live with them, even when father beat her Miyaka smiled, even though what dad did to mom, she still said 'I forgive you'. I can't forgive him and I wasn't able to do anything so I will get stronger then I will return to them, that's why I am here." I stared at him in shock hearing his story I couldn't believe that this had happened to him.

He wasn't what I expected I thought Toya would be his go-lucky self that I knew back then, instead he's this. Someone who see's himself as weak and hates himself more then anything, how could this have happened to my best friend? I prayed that day that he'd find his strength and realize its been there all along. Because he was strong he was able to put his dad in prison all by himself that is not easy to do, he was able to wait till he was old enough to live on his own and free his mom. He has strength plenty of it.

Ever since that day he and I have been together all the time, the teacher's heard of our relationship as friends so whenever he ditches they come to me he's a real pain in the ass sometimes but hey I still love him. The weird thing is I don't love love him, I can only ever see him as a brother and he sees that with me also I guess that's a good thing this way things will never grow awkward between us. We can stay friends forever.

"Hey", Toya said releasing me from my trance,"the sun's setting better get you home. Would you like a ride?".

I nodded and smiled we then got up and before we got on his bike he asked. "Are your parents home?".

"No", I answered quickly and suddenly remembered what they told me to ask him. "Um they wanted to know if you could stay with me while their gone, they'll be gone till next Tuesday so they'd really appreciate it."

Toya leaned against his bike and thought about it for awhile he then smiled, "Alright sure, lets just go back to my apartment and get my things then we'll head to your house." I beamed at him relieved that he agreed, my parents worried about Toya. For years they have been trying to get him to stay with them but he has refused. They were great friends with his mom and she asked them to watch him for her. We all worried about Toya.

AS I got on his back he looked at the sky and sighed, "You know sometimes I wonder why he changed so much? My father how coudl he become so different? Guess I'll never know". He then brought his bike to life and we sped away to his apartment and as we ride I think about what he said about his father and thinks. 'I can say the exact same about you', I wish I can tell him this but I keep silent not wanting to reopen old wounds.

AS Toya and Kira ride off they have no idea of the three pairs of eyes watching them closely with evil plans corrupting their minds.

"Are you ready Spicer?", Chase Young asked the ever annoying boy genius. Jack nodded his head frantic.

"Yes Chase! You can count on me! I'm just so happy that you called me personally for this mission", he squealed.

"Just as long as you don't mess things up is all I'm concerned about Spicer", Chase said with a growl. Jack stiffened and shook a little but regained his composure and saluted him like a soldier in war.

"I wont fail you Chase I swear on my life and soul!", he said then quickly regretted his words.

"Is that the boy?", Wuya asked pointing to Toya, Chase simply smiled and sneered.

"Yes that is the one, let us go greet him and welcome him to his very doom", Chase said then smiled a wicked smiled as the sun slowly sank as day was over and nighttime began.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally finished chapter 19!

Me: sorry it took me so long everyone i Just really wanted to get this right its such an important part in the story. Geez this has got to be one of my longest chapters ever.

Toya: Hey! What about me what's gonna happen?

Me: YOu'll find out later.

Xiaolin Gang: WE weren't even in this chapter!

Me: You will be in the next one.

Chase: We didn't get to attack him!

Me: YOU'LL ALL DO THAT IN THE NEXT ONE! BE FREAKIN PATIENT!

Everyone:....*silent*

Me: *exhales and breathes* ok look forward to the next chapter of New Beginnings here's where the real fun begins! Look forward to it!

Kira: Bye bye and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**We are at chapter 20! Can you believe it? I'm sorry it took so long everyone I've been working really hard on this and I just wanted to make it absolutely amazing. So let's see where were we last time? Oh yeah the part where Chase Young, Jack, and Wuya were stalking Toya and Kira. **

**Chase, Jack, and Wuya: WE WEREN'T STALKING THEM!**

**Me: Uh following someone without knowing them personally and without their knowledge is stalking, duh! Now shut up and don't complain!**

**Toya and Kira: *shiver* Wait were being stalked?! *looks for stalkers whereabouts* **

**Me: *sighs* you'll learn later! Oh by the way I hope Ocean Wave Kira likes her character in all of this, I worked really hard to get her just like she described to me. Well on with the chapter!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

As Kira and Toya continued to ride unaware of dangers ahead of them, one of Toya's friends happened to catch sight of them and waved them down.

"Oi Toya! Kira! Its me Sasaki!", he cried seeing him Toya quiclky made a u-turn and parked right by his friend.

"Sasaki", Toya said taking off his helmet and smiled, "What's up? Why'd you wave us down for? Is there an emergency?".

"Bad news Toya", Sasaki said then looked at the ground, "You know old man Yoneda at the antique shop?"

Toya's eyes bulged almost out of his sockets, "Did something happen to him? Tell me!".

Sasaki sighed then continued, "I'm afraid that Old man Yoneda...died last night at midnight exactly. He died in his sleep, Yoshiki found him when dropping of that book he borrowed from the old man. I'm sorry Toya I know how much he meant to you". Toya was silent he coudln't believe the old man was dead, to Toya old man Yoneda was more of a father then his real one. "Listen he left something for each of us, you too Kira but there something extra special for you in particular. You know that one itme he kept locked away well he gave you the key and left you a letter, here". Sasaki then handed Toya the letter, he took and tour it open and read its contents.

"Dear Toya", he read out loud then continued. "If your reading this", _If your reading this then I must be dead. You and I have had quite a special bond since the beginning. I remember when you first came into my shop, I found you outside on the ground exhausted and beaten from a fight I took you in and made sure you were healed. It was then that our friendship started to bloom, you were very fascinated about the antiques in my shop, especially the one I locked away. I remember how you'd always ask what was in there, well now you'll be able to find out. I entrust you with that object Toya, don't let anyone take it away from you. And Toya I must tell you that your life is about to change forever, and will never be the same again. How will it change? You may ask well I cannot tell you everything so lets just say, that your inner dragon will soon awaken and your destiny will finally be revieled to you in your own eyes. The best of luck my dear young friend may you one day become a strong Dragon. Sincerely Your Friend, Yoneda Koaru. _

'A strong Dragon?", Toya asked himself mentally. 'What the hell does he mean by that? Damn you Yoneda for leaving me riddles!'.

"Toya are you ok?", Kira asked seeing his pissed off expression then sighed. "Were going to the shop right?". Toya jerked his head back to Kira shocked. She shrugged, "Why so shocked? He was my friend too and he left something for the both of us right?". Toya grinned brightly at her and nodded, he said good bye to Sasaki and rode off straight to Old man Yoneda's shop.

The shop was built to look like it was from ancient Japan, it was hard to believe the building was only 30 years old when it looked to be centuries old. Toya and Kira stepped inside and sighed in unison. Kira was holding back as many tears as she could, everyone who new Yoneda loved him and never forgot him. Toya just stood there and emerced himself in old memories. When Toya first came into the building Old man Yoneda became one of the greatest friends he could ever have. Toya loved to hear his tales of traveling Yoneda had been everywhere in the world, that's where he got all his stuff from he collected it and kept them for so long. He was very picky about his buyers he wouldn't sell an object to just anyone they had to 'be connected' with the object.

'Toya everything in life is connected', he once said to him. 'If one does not connect then it is of no use this includes everything even these ancient antiques they must connect or they will surely break.' Toya sighed again and smiled, he was going to miss Yoneda big time, finally he remembered why they first came here in the first place. He looked at Kira to find she already found her gift from him, it was an ancient old Chinese Fan. It had the picture of a Tiger stalking through a bamboo jungle with the Chinese characters for 'Tigeress', on it. Kira smiled and stroked it lovingly.

Toya then quickly looked for the chest that he kept in the back room, for years he had wondered what was inside it and Yoneda just replied. 'You'll know when the right time comes', he said apparently the right time was his own death. Finally Toya found it sitting in the same spot it had been since he first came here. It was an old chest made out of oak wood, and decorated with gold and silver. Two godl dragons wrapped themselves around the chest where their faces met each other was the key hole. Toya grabbed the key given to him and put it then the key hole, then steadily yet quickly he unlocked it and opened the chest.

Inside was what looked like a white tube but no lid, it didn't look old but brand new and was decorated with light blue stones and silver markings all over it. Toya took it out and examined it trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary about it, he found nothing. He showed it to Kira who also bore the same amount as confusion as he did.

"Why did he protect this thing under lock and key?", Toya asked. "Its beautiful yes but it doesn't look old or atinque at all it looks brand new. I thought there would be some ancient gold coin or a shuriken or something. But this?", he paused then sighed. "I really don't understand and I dont think I ever will understand Old man Yoneda, but hey that's what I like about him." He then put the tube in his pocket and turned to Kira.

"Shall we go?", he asked and smiled.

Kira nodded and said "yes", then added. "Lets get something to eat after we get your stuff I'm starving".

"Alright lets just get some burgers on the way", he said and Kira nodded in agreement. They soon got on Toya's Harley and again made their way to his apartment. This time they made it and Toya grabbed his uniform and other clothes ready for the week and they rode back, unaware of the eyes that followed them every step of the way.

"Are you ready Spicer?", Chase asked as they stood ready in an alley way. "Its time to put our plan into action."

Jack nodded full of enthusiasm he then pressed a few buttons on his watch and gave orders to his leagion of new Jack Bots that could turn themselves invisiable. "Listen Invso-bots", he ordered. "Go after that guy with the chick on the motorcycle pop his tire and make it look like an accident but make it also that he swurves right into this alley way. Then make it so that no one see's what happens in here got it! Now go!", the Invso-Bots obeyed and set out to do as they were told.

Chase smiled a wicked smile, "Only a matter of time now", he said then turned to Wuya and continued. "This is why you failed Wuya, in getting the Dragon of Darkness you attacked her in her element, but this one wont be too strong for his is Light and here there is no light except that from the street and they wont help at all. Its also a new moon so he will be powerless, we shall take him easily." Wuya nodded and turned then scowled and cursed at Chase mentally for making her look like a fool once again. If she only had her powers then he would not be able to do such a thing without paying a price.

Meanwhile as they spoke the plan was being successfully put into action. Toya and Kira did not notice a thing as they made their way closer to the alley where Chase, Wuya, and Jack hid the Invso-Bots came and swiftly yet quietly made their way towards them. They could not be seen at all, Jack had finally built something useful. One of the Invso-bots took out a clawed hand and poped Toya's backwheel. The bike started to swerve and go out of control.

"What's going on?", Kira cried holding onto his waste in dear life.

"I don't know!", Toya shouted back trying to control his back but failing. "Damn! What happened to it?!". The last thing Toya wanted to do was get into an accident he quickly saw a nearby alley and steered his Harley into the alley way, he successfully made inside it without hitting any cars but as he slid into it. He and Kira fell of the bike as it crashed into opposite wall. "My Bike!", Toya cried running to it.

Kira got up and brushed the dirt off of her uniform, "Sure don't worry about me, I'm fine considering I almost got seriously hurt or could have died!", she shouted sarcastic.

Toya didn't listen he only looked at his poor bike in its broken state, he then noticed the larp hole in his back tire. "Hey what the hell is this?", he cried and showed Kira the hole. It looked like someone took a knife and stabbed it, the hole was so huge no wonder they got into an accident. "Damn it looks like someone stabbed it! I swear if I ever meet the person who did this I'll make them pay!".

"Well then how much do we owe you?", said Chase in a sarcastic sinister tone.

Toya and Kira jerked their bodies and stared wide-eyed and agaped at the three villains standing on the fire escape to one of the apartments. Chase was standing on the bars and smirked at their expression, Wuya leaned to the side and also snickered at them. Jack was using his helo-back pack to fly above them and sneered. Kira knew about each of them even Jack and knew immdiately they were bad news. 'But what do they have against Toya?', she thought to herself confused.

"Hey are you the one's who ruined my ride!", Toya shouted rasing his fist threatingly. "I'll have you know that's 85$ pal! Fork it over!".

"You literally were going to have them pay?!", Kira shouted amazed by his stupidity. "And do you even know who they are?! We are in huge trouble Toya! Major!".

"Yes I am going to have them pay!", Toya shouted back then looked at her confused. "Who they are? Yeah I know who they are their some major big time bad guys right?". Kira dropped her jaw then slapped him right across the face.

"HOW BIG OF A DUMBASS ARE YOU?!", she shouted in annoyance and aggravation. "YOU GOT SOME OF THE BIGGEST VILLAINS OF THE WORLD AFTER YOU AND DONT EVEN CARE?! BAKA! BAKA! BAAAAAKKKKAAAA!!!!". She then slapped him again and again everytime she said baka and soon she was finished taking in many deep breaths.

"Geez Kira", Toya said rubbing his face.

"Are you finished now?", Chase asked impatiently making Kira and Toya stiffen almost forgetting they were there. he then drifted his cold hard gaze to Toya and continued. "You are Toya Iwahara correct?", he asked.

Toya was silent but he then answered. "Yeah? How do you know my name? And what the hell do you want?".

Chase chuckled, "My what a temper you have there. Its seems almost unfathomable that you are a Dragon, let alone the Dragon of Light."

"What Dragon?", Toya asked shocked remembering the words of Old man Yoneda's letter. _May you one day grow to be a strong Dragon. _

"Yes a Dragon, not that you know anything about that...yet", Chase answered and sneered menacingly. "I give you a choice Toya Iwahara come with us peacefully and no harm will come to you or your friend over there." He said drifting his menacing gaze towards Kira for a short moment making her shiver then brought it back towards Toya. "Or we can do this the hard way, and make you come with us with a few broken bones."

Toya couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What the hell do they need me for? Well I'll be damned if I go down without a fight, never surrender is what I say and I know Kira is with me on this!' he thought then raised his fists again as he shouted. "There is no way that I am gonna go with freaks like you and not put up a fight! Hell will freeze over before Toya Iwahara surrenders to anyone!".

Chase smiled a catlike smile and lept down from his spot and landed perfectly right in front of him. "I was hoping you'd say something like that", he said then disappeared. At first Toya was confused but then something happened.

He felt a sudden energy like a burning fire spread itself through his entire body it felt powerful, his inner dragon had awaken. Just then something shouted within him a voice _Behind you_ it said and as if something was controlling his body, he turned and raised his arm just when Chase was about to punch him from behind.

Again lead by instinct Toya used the opportunity to punch Chase right in the stomach with all his might, he somehow was succesful and sent Chase flying into the opposite wall. Toya grinned like a mischevious child but his grin soon vanished as Chase got up and brushed the dirt off unharmed, and he smiled at Toya seeing his shocked expression.

"Well this is a surprise looks like I'll have to get serious with you", he then summoned a bow staff into his hands and positioned himself ready to charge and strike. "Let the game's begin", he said charred not giving Toya any time to protect himself.

___________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes Chapter 20!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *unplugs ears and glares* are you finished?

Everyone: Yes...

Me: Good and I apologize to you readers but I just have to end it here don't worry you'll get the next chapter as soon as I can type. I'm working really hard, and trust me the next chapter is worth the wait we finally get to see the Xiaolin Gang again that is all I'm gonna say.

Xiaolin Gang: ITS ABOUT TIME!

Me: *smacks them annoyed* shut up! I'm typing and working as much as I can you know!

Xiaolin Gang: *pouts*

Me: So anyway...what will become of Toya and Kira? Will Toya be able to fend himself against Chase? And who is Old man Yoneda anyway?

Toya: Yes!

Chase: AS if he could

Me: Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Hello everyone! It is now time for chapter 21! Isn't that amazing I didn't think I was going to make this many! So anyone that Toya huh? He is a real…I don't think I should even say it. Now a lot of you maybe thinking why is he the Dragon of Light and Aurora the Dragon of Darkness? Shouldn't it be the other way around? **

**Aurora and Toya: Seriously! I mean come on how come our elements are completely different from our personalities?! **

**Me: *wags finger* nope these elements are perfect for you. **

**Toya and Aurora: HOW?!**

**Me: *snickers* you'll have to find out. Later, but not in this chapter.**

**Everyone: THEN WHY MENTION IT?!**

**Me: Because it keeps the readers guessing….and its also fun! ^^**

**Everyone:;-_-**

**ON with the chapter!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Toya quickly tried to dodge the attack but it was all in vain as Chase, dropped kicked him and then doubled axeled in midair flip combined with a karate kick, the impact was so strong that Toya was sent flying into the wall again only this time, the wall cracked all around him by the force it was so strong.

"Toya!", Kira cried as she ran to him, only to be blocked by a couple of Jack bots.

"Hold it right there girlie!", Jack said as he flew above his Jack bots. "You are gonna have to get through me in order to get to them", he said with an evilly grin.

At first Kira was taken aback but then something struck her as she remembered what everyone was saying about **this **evil villain. She then looked at him and smirked. "Fine by me. Bring it on Jack sissy boy loser!", she said calling him what everyone all over the internet and news called him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!", he shouted then conintued with. "JACKBOTS ATTACK!". Kira didn't hesitate quickly she lept in the air and landed on one of the bots then punched its face in making it short out, she then guided it into the other Jack Bot and jumped off just in time that they both crashed and exploded.

Kira blew at her nails and smirked at Jack's bewildered expression, "Black Belt in karate, captain of the basket ball, volley ball, soccer, and gymnastics team and clubs. Plus i have a lot of practice from beating Toya up all the time, his skull is harder then any metallic aloi."

"I heard that!", Toya shouted as he got up and dodged another of Chase Young's attacks. 'God Dammit', he thought to himself, 'I can only dodge not attack, this guy is seriously strong yet I have a big feeling that he's holding back! Argh I hate it when people hold back! But still this means that he is way stronger then me, he's inhumanly strong, how can I defeat this guy if he's inhuman?!'

_You can't_, said a voice that seemed to come from inside him, for a feeling started to heat up as it spoke. _You'll wont be able to win but you can escape and get to the other's. _'Who are you?', Toya shouted mentally and then it came, a bright white and gold dragon appeared before his very eyes. Suddenly he remembered the fight and tried to stay focused but somehow time itself seemed to slow, for Chase Young who was ready to hit Toya in a midair kick froze and didn't move. Time seemed to stop for Toya and he couldn't help but think, 'Wow this is pretty cool are you doing this?', he asked the dragon again mentally for the Dragon seemed to communicate with him that way.

_Yes_ said the dragon in a male voice. _I am your inner Dragon, listen as I tell you this carefully you cannot win against this man Chase Young he is too powerful for you. _

'Then how do I get him off my back?', Toya asked frustrated.

_You know that staff of which you hold? It is no ordinary staff, it can help you escape with ease._

'What?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!'

_Because you weren't listening _said the Dragon with an annoyed tone he then sighed and continued. _All you have to do is focus your power into the staff then shout these words..._he then told him the words and after which time started to move. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time, he grabbed the staff in both of his hands focused as hard as he could and shouted. "NOVA STAFF!", all of a sudden a brilliant white light erupted from the staff throwing Chase Young back and blinding everyone including Kira. Toya at first also closed his eyes but then noticed that the staff did not blind him.

_Hurry grab Kira and run! _the dragon said from within him, and for once Toya didn't argue he grabbed Kira and they ran like hell to get away from the alley way and into safety. The minute Toya grabbed onto Kira she could also see through the light so she was able to catch up with his running. The light from the staff soon dimmed into a glow then the only thing lighting the way for them was the city lights of Tokyo, they managed to run all the way to Tokyo Park. As soon as they found a bench they sat on it and inhaled many mouthfuls of air and watched as the cars passed by them quickly.

Toya was so amazed with the staff and what it could do, he then couldn't help but smiled as he made it palmed sized again. "Thanks old man", Toya said as he looked up into the night sky, "even when your dead you still save my butt. Yoneda rest in peace", he then put the Nova Staff in his pocket and sighed deeply. "So what do we do now? Those freaks are sure to come after us once they can see again", Toya said as he turned to face Kira.

She sighed, "I don't know", she said then saw a wondrous sight before her across the street was a payphone. Quickly she checked her pocket and found her had enough for one phone call. "Lets go use that telephone over! We'll call Sasaki to give us a ride then call the police and tell them about what happened."

"Do you think the cops will believe us?", asked Toya doubting they would.

"Just show them how the staff thingy works and their sure to believe us", Kira cried as she jerked herself up from her seat with determination and made Toya do the same. "Besides we can't just do nothing! They can't get away with this, justice must be served!".

Toya sighed and knew from that point on it was useless to argue with her now so he just followed her as she ran to the four way intersection but as they ran suddenly a girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran into the two by accident and knocked them to the ground. As Kira fell she accidentally dropped the change she was holding her hand and it landed in a catch basin on the side of the street by the sidewalk. Kira could hear the clang of the change as it landed at the bottom of it, she sighed deeply knowing it was long gone.

Toya saw the whole thing and grew furious at the person who ran into them, he got up and helped Kira up as well as they brushed off of the dirt, the girl also rose and did the same.

"I am so sorry", she said. "I was in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going". She bowed her head knowing many times and didn't look at them, while doing so.

"Oh its OK no harm don", Kira started to say in reassurance but was interrupted by Toya as she boomed.

"Hey watch where your going! What are you blind!".

The girl stiffened, and didn't move. Toya then calmed down and immediately started to regret what he just said, he thought the girl was crying and wanted to make things right. "Look I'm", he started but then stopped as the girl rose her head and glared at him in fury. Toya was awestruck by her, he had never seen a more beautiful foreigner in his life, she presented herself as a strong person and currently furious, her eyes were a marvelous sea blue. Never had he felt so light yet heavy at the same time, it was something he never experienced ever.

"Hey I said I was sorry didn't I?!", she shouted at him awaking him from his trance. "There is no reason for you to get so obnoxious it was an accident!".

Toya at first didn't react but then he smiled a crooked smile, 'Oh yeah she is definitely the one, she's strong, beautiful and has quite the temper never thought that I'd fall in love at first sight'. "Well maybe you should be more courteous toots, you just ran into me and are now yelling at me? Sheesh do they not teach manners where you come from?".

"T-Toots?!", this infuriated her even more. "The name's Aurora Smith! Not toots buddy! And I didn't think they said toots in Japan! What do you watch a lot of American movies from the 50's or something?".

"Oh so your name's Aurora?", Toya said ignoring everything else she just said. "So Aurora let me ask you this? Is America filled with such unmannered idiots or is it just you?".

"Toya!", Kira shouted and smacked him in the back of the head so hard he fell onto the ground again, she then bowed to Aurora deeply and continued. "I am so sorry about my baka of a friend here, he's usually not this rude. My name is Kira Minamoto welcome to Japan Aurora-chan". She then took out her hand in an offer of peace and smiled.

Aurora smiled back at her and took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you also", she said the gasped seeing Kira's uniform. "Are you from Tokyo High?".

Kira nodded in a confused look wondering how she knew what school she went too.

"Wait Kira Minamoto?", Aurora asked as Kira nodded again in confusion. "Oh great I was going to that payphone to call you but this is even better! Listen I need your help finding somebody its very important that we find him, don't ask why its important but could you please help me?".

Kira thought about it for a moment then smiled, "Sure I would be happy to help who do you need to find? And why do you need my help anyway?".

"Oh your homeroom teacher said you're the person to go too about who we are looking for", Aurora asked then continued. "Anyway could you please tell me where Toya Iwahara lives? Thank you so much for helping."

Kira was speechless, so speechless that she almost fell over backwords from the shock.

"OH Kira what's wrong?", Aurora asked seeing her shocked expression. Making Toya burst out with laughter.

"Your looking for Toya?", he said as he wiped away his tears, "Why didn't you say so he isn't far away in fact he's right here."

"Really where?", Aurora asked as she looked for anyone who could be Toya.

"Uh maybe you didn't quite understand me Toya is right here", he said pointing to where he was standing.

"Where? Your not helping at all", Aurora complained making Toya just as speechless as Kira.

He then pinched his nose and sighed in aggravation, "This is why blonde's are given a bad name", he remarked making Aurora give him another death glare. "Listen Toya is right here talking to you, and is the person that you are glaring at because he basically called you a dumb blond."

Finally it hit and it was Aurora's turn to speechless, "No you can't be, you can't be please tell me your not".

He then extended his hand and smiled wickedly at Aurora, "Nice to meet you my name is Toya Iwahara".

Aurora was speechless and still the whole world seemed unbalanced to her she could barely hear as Toya continued.

"Now what was this about finding me?".

"NOOOOOO! WHY ME?!", Aurora shouted so loud it seemed as if the very universe echoed out her cries.

Toya only smirked at Kira, "I think she likes me."

"DROP DEAD YOU IDIOT!", Kira cried as she lept in the air and kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground again, as Kira wiped her hands she sighed. "Something tells me that things just got a whole lot more complicated."

And even Kira would be surprised at how right she really was, after that moment.

To Be Continued....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 21!

Aurora: WHY GOD WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO LEARN WITH A JERK LIKE THAT?! T-T

Toya: Hey! I'm not that big of a jerk!

Kira: -_- your kidding right?

Toya: Shut up Kira!

Kira: WHAT WAS THAT?! *drop kicks Toya* TAKE THAT BASTARD!

Me: Hey! Save the violence for chapter 22 will ya!

Kira: sorry....

Me: Anyway thanks for reading chapter 22 I am happy to announce that my mom's boy friend is helping us get internet access on my laptop right now i'm using his until my brother in law comes and helps me figure out how to use ours. So now I'll be able to right chapters much faster! Thanks for reading and look forward to chapter 22 its gonna be good!

Poki: *waves goodbye* meow meow meow (come back soon) =^_^=


	22. Chapter 22

**We are at chapter 22! Thanks for all your reviews everybody! It means a lot to me now I have some good news for you guys. I am writing a new fanfic it's a Host Club fanfic so if you like Host club look for "Arrival of the Foreign Princesses", and check it out. But for now lets focus on the Xiaolin Showdown one. **

**Me: So Aurora how do you like Toya?**

**Aurora: I hate him! He is the most obnoxious, self-absorbed, asshole I have ever met! **

**Toya: Well thanks I appreciate the compliment toots. **

**Aurora: Don't call me toots! *punches him in the gut and walks off in a huff***

**Me: *sweat drop and awkwardly laughs* well I think this is gonna be a fun chapter hopefully those two will get along, somehow someday. **

**Raimundo: I'll say, how can I teach them if their always gonna bicker. **

**Me: Well that's your problem and not mine Rai ^^**

**Rai: *glares***

**On with the Chapter!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Aurora just couldn't believe that Toya Iwahara was the Dragon of Light, as soon as she got over her shock she was just plain pissed. She reluctantly got out her cell phone and dialed Rai's number, she knew she was suppose to tell Raimundo that she found him, but what she really wanted to do is just ignore Toya's existence completely. But as a Xiaolin Dragon in training she couldn't do something so diabolical.

She waited as the phone rang then by the fifth ring Rai picked it up and answered, "Hello? Aurora? What is it? Did something happen?", it was silent for a moment until finally Aurora spoke.

"Yes", Aurora whined, "I found him Toya Iwahara, he's here with me right now".

"Oh really?", Raimundo said almost with shock, "Why do you sound so bummed chika?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A TOTAL ASSHOLE! DID YOU KNOW HE WAS LIKE THIS RAIMUNDO!?", Aurora shouted making Rai have to put the phone a few feet away from his ear.

"Uhh well I kinda did", Rai said as he laughed awkwardly, "its just if I told you what he was like, you probably wouldn't put your best effort into finding him. So I just decided to let you figure it out for yourself."

"Thanks a whole lot that did me!", Aurora shouted still steamed.

"Listen tell Toya that we can explain everything to him, and that were here to help", Raimundo continued ignoring her last comment.

Aurora did so only to be replied by Toya's scoffing. "Where were you when we had those freaks come after us? I thought I was gonna die!".

"Freaks? What freaks?", Aurora asked confused.

"Earlier we ran into some of the worlds most dangerous villains", Kira explained. "Chase Young, and Wuya and they had that weirdo albino red head Jack Spicer with them."

"Chase Young came after you guys?!", Aurora asked in shock, "their here? In Tokyo?!". Kira nodded and Aurora immediately forgot about Toya's bad attitude and went into full on serious mode. "Rai! Chase Young is here! He came after Toya earlier but he and his friend Kira escaped somehow".

"What?! How did they escape so easily?", Rai asked in disbelief but then he remembered the Shen Gong Wu that they were searching for. "Aurora ask if Toya has the Nova Staff!".

"Toya do you have the Nova Staff?", she asked doubtful at first but was then shocked when he pulled it out of his pocket and activated it. "He does Rai! That's how they escaped!".

"I knew hold on, I'm gonna call Kim and explain what happened", Rai said then asked. "Where are you anyway?".

"Were by Tokyo Park", she answered.

"Good I'm not too far away from you then hold on and make sure Toya and his friend don't go anywhere", he then got off with Aurora and dialed Kimiko's number in a hurry.

"Hey what's going on?", Toya asked getting annoyed. "How do you know about the Nova Staff? Who are you talking too anyway?"

"All will be explained in due time", was all Aurora said as she waited for Rai's call.

Meanwhile Raimundo waited for Kimiko to pick up finally she did on the sixth ring, "Hello Rai. What's up? Did you find Toya?".

"Yeah, Aurora find him by Tokyo park", Rai answered then continued. "But the bad news is Chase Young found him before we did."

"What?! Chase young is here in Tokyo?", Kimiko shouted shocked.

"Yeah and Wuya and Jack are with him, luckily Toya had the Nova Staff on him and got away but I doubt that will stop Chase from trying again we need to get to your place stat", Rai said hurriedly as he ran a corner heading for Tokyo park. "Where are the others?"

"Mel and Yaro are with me", Kimiko answered. "Clay, and Vie are looking on foot together while Dojo and Omi are searching from the skies", she then stopped as she heard a buzz by the elevator door. She turned on the radio screen to find Clay and Vie coming up from the bottom floor. "Wait Clay and Vie just returned, so Omi and Dojo are still out."

"Good call Omi and tell them to get to your place asap", Raimundo said with authority going into full leader mode. "Also send a car to get us I'm almost where they are now by Tokyo park, tell your dad to get ready to set up the security system as soon as we arrive."

"Alright Rai", Kimiko replied, "but I'll need the exact location so that my driver will know where to pick you guys up. Get it from Aurora hurry!".

"Right be back in a second", he then put her on hold and called Aurora back with haste. As soon as she answered it she hurried to tell her what to do. "Aurora get the exact location you are now so that Kim can have her driver find us! As Toya or his friend for the location and hurry!"

"Alright Rai", Aurora answered and turned to Kira. "What is the exact location of this place? Kimiko is sending a car to pick us up as soon as Rai gets here."

"Kimiko? Kimiko who?", Toya asked though he had an idea.

"Tohomiko now can we please get the directions! Unless you want to run into Chase Young again!".

"Tohomiko?! Your friends with rich people toots?".

Kira and Aurora ignored him as Kira told Aurora the exact location and she told Rai.

"Alright hang on tight I'll be there as soon as I can!", Rai said but before he call forwarded Kimiko Aurora screamed into the phone. "What happened?!"

"Jack sent a tracker bot!", Aurora cried as it swung down on the again almost knocking Toya's head off.

"Hurry and destroy it! If it goes back to Jack they'll be able to find you and get to you before Kimiko sends the car!".

"How do we destroy it!?", Aurora asked but then immediately drifted her gaze towards Toya's staff she remembered that if the user concentrates enough he can send off a beam of light energy tha can slice anything. "Toya quick activate the Nova Staff! Concentrate enough so that you can a send a beam of light to destroy that thing!".

"Huh? Will that work?!", Toya asked doubtful it would work.

"Just do it you idiot! Do you want Chase to find us?!", Kira shouted as she dodged another attack from the tracker bot. It then decided it had enough and was about to fly off. Quickly Toya grabbed onto the staff with both hands and felt the energy within him flow through his whole body to his hands.

He concentrated hard and then finally was ready, "NOVA STAFF!", he shouted and light again erupted from the staff but this time it was more concentrated as it formed a blade like edge around the staff. Toya then swung it with all his might at the tracker bot and a slicing wave of energy soared through the sky and sliced the bot right in half. Its remains then fell to the ground below them sparking until finally it died completely.

"Alright Toya! See that wasn't so hard!", Kira said and patted him on the back.

Toya scoffed, "Easy for you to said, man I am exhausted", he said and made the staff go back to its original form.

"Rai Toya took out the bot now hurry and get here!", Aurora cried.

"Tell him I said good job, I'll call you later", Rai said and went back to Kimiko.

"Finally Rai", she cried when he call forwarded her back. "What happened?".

"Jack sent one of his tracker bots after Toya but he took care of it, here is the location", Rai hurried and told her the directions.

"Got it! Now hurry and get there I'm sending my best driver to pick you up get there now! He'll be there in about five minutes or less guaranteed!".

"Alright Kim! Did Omi and Dojo come back?", Rai asked before getting off.

"Yeah were all here as soon as you get here Papa will operate the security system we got the best in all of Japan, so we'll be safe", Kimiko said in a rush.

"Great Ok see ya in a little bit Kim", Rai said and hanged up on her then called Aurora again. "Ok Aurora Kim is sending her best driver she said it'd take him about five minutes to get where you are. I'll be there in about 30 seconds so get ready ok?"

"Ok Rai see ya soon", she then hanged up on him and turned to Toya and Kira.

"Rai is on his way here and so is the driver", she told them, "we should be seeing Rai any~".

"Aurora!", Raimundo shouted interrupting her. She turned to see him running towards once he was where they were he stopped bent down and swallowed as much air as he could. "I'm here! Glad to see everyone is alright". He then stood up straight and walked towards Toya and Kira and smirked. "Its nice to see you again Toya do you remember me?".

"Huh? What are you~", Toya started confused but then his eyes bulged as he suddenly remembered where he met this guy. "Its you! Your the punk from my dream! The coward that ran away!".

"I didn't run away I was summoned away", Rai cleared up and scowled at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah sure whatever you have to tell yourself", Toya said with a smirk. "So wait your freakin real? Great as if I need anymore strange and confusing times in my life!".

Suddenly out of nowhere a sleek black limo screeched from the road ten feet away from them and slid right up to the sidewalk avoiding traffic, other cars, and pedestrians. Then the driver's side of the limo opened and a medium sized (about 5'4) middle aged Japanese man came out of the car in a hurry and bowed to the group.

"Are you Raimundo-sama? Toya-Sama? And Aurora-Sama?", he asked.

"We are", Rai answered and bowed to him also as well did the others after him. "Are you the driver that Kimiko sent?".

"Yes Kimiko Tohomiko-Sama sent me to retrieve you and bring you back to Tohomiko Toy Company right away", he said and raised himself up again. "I am Kosuke Fujishima", he continued introducing himself, then opened the back doors of the limo. "Please hurry inside is that girl an acquaintance of yours?", he asked drifting his gaze to Kira. "Will she be coming as well?".

"Yes her name is?", Rai started but then stopped not knowing her name.

"Kira sir, Kira Minamoto", she answered introducing herself.

"Alright please hurry Kimiko-Sama told me it was very important to get you back safely and quickly", he said with a rush and rushed them into the vehicle. Once they were inside he looked at them through the review mirror, "Be sure to put on your seat belts it is going to be a very rough ride". As soon as he did he stomped on the gas petal and floored them through the traffic.

Raimundo could then see what Kimiko meant when she said he was her fastest driver, but this guy drove like a maniac! Everyone but Toya clinged to their seats with dear life, he on the other hand loved the ride!

"Woohoo! This is freakin awesome man!", he cried swinging his hands in the air as if it was a roller coaster. Suddenly something hit the limo making the ride even more bumpy but Kosuke regained control and turned to the group in the back.

"What was that?!", he shouted wondering what hit them.

Rai turned and punched the leather interior with fury. "Dammit its more tracker bots! They must have followed that last tracker bots frequency and figured out something was wrong. We got to destroy them!". Everyone else looked back except for Kosuke also, and saw that their were five of them. "Kosuke open the sky light on the limo! We'll destroy them you keep driving!".

Kosuke nodded and opened the sky light on the roof Rai, Aurora, Toya, and Kira all jumped up and put their bodies half way through the roof window. Toya and Aurora readied their Shen Gong Wu and waited for the right moment to strike.

It wasn't long before they were in firing range and then they attacked.

"Shoku Star Wind!", Rai shouted sending a huge gust of wind at two of the tracker bots the wind blew them into each other and they exploded from the impact.

"Ring of Shadows!", Aurora shouted manipulating the shadows from the street lights sending a black mass at one of the tracker bots and engulfed there by crushing it leaving it a pile of parts.

"Nova Staff!", Toya cried sending another slicing wave of light energy at the fourth tracker bot destroying it, but before he could get the last one it zoomed past all of their attacks and was going to run into them.

"Kira punch!", Kira shouted and punched the tracker bot so hard it fell into pieces by the very might of her fist alone. She smirked and blew off the dust from punching it.

Aurora and Raimundo couldn't believe what they just saw, as soon as they were sure there were no more tracker bots they slipped inside and erupted in total awe.

"That was amazing Kira! You seriously have a rock hard punch!", Aurora said.

"Yeah I mean I take down Jack bots all the time but we usually have to rip them apart", Rai remarked. "You took it out with one punch!".

"Its no big deal", Kira insisted, "I've had a lot of practive hitting really hard objects".

"Yeah mainly my head!", Toya cried receiving only another one of her punches.

As everyone laughed Kosuke made a sudden sharp turn ceasing their laughter and again making them cling to their seats. He then swerved into another sharp corner and slid the limo right into the garage for all cars at Tohomiko Toy Company.

"Sorry about the bumpy ride", Kosuke said looking back at the be shuffled group. "But we have arrived, I'll close down the garage you take the elevator to the top floor contact Kimiko-Sama and tell her your here so that her father Tohomiko-Sama can activate the security system."

"Right thanks Kosuke", Rai said rushing out of the limo with the others behind him. They ran to the elevator and pressed the top bottom and contacted Kimiko.

"Kimiko were here!", Rai said into the intercom. "Activate the security system now!".

"Right!", Kimiko said through the intercom then changed the line to her father's office. "Papa now!". She cried and Mr. Tohomiko pressed the red button under his desk activating the security system. All the doors and windows were sealed shut by iron walls, and an electrical force field surrounded the building so that no one could get in without being electrocuted. It is said to the best in the world and not even Chase Young could break through so easily. The electricity was out for a minute but then the back up generated started and everything started working again.

"Phew the system is up Rai see you in a few", Kimiko said then got off.

"Right back at ya Kim", he said then also got off and waited to reach the floor.

"Ok I think you owe us an explanation right now!", Toya shouted annoyed. "Who are you? And what is going on?".

Just then the elevator dinged for they had reached their designated floor, as the doors opened it was hard not to be amazed. It was the biggest lounge anyone had ever seen, equipped with two giant theater sized plasma tv screens, one for watching and the other for video games. A kitchen that looked like that of a first class restaurant with its own team of chefs preparing food of all kinds. A dance dance revolution game the best in the world, 6 huge lounge chairs and a giant couch in front of the giant tv screen and a hot tub. The decor was all in purple and black and there would have been two huge windows over looking the city if they iron walls weren't blocking it.

The Xiaolin gang was spread out everywhere. Mel, Violet, and Omi were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, while Clay and Yaro were playing video games Clay in the lead. Kimiko was sitting in one of the lounge chairs and waved at the new arrivals, while Dojo was stuffing himself silly full of food.

Toya and Kira were in total shock, it was clear to them that they had stepped into a whole new world. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard them walk in from the elevator and they all gathered in either lounge chairs or on the couch, (which turned to face them) and greeted them. Rai turned and laughed at the shocked faces of Kira and Toya.

"Your right Toya it is about time that we explained", he said and patted him on the back. "Now where should we begin exactly?".

At that moment Toya knew that his destiny had revealed itself to him, and he knew that his life would never ever be the same.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 22!

Me: Great news! My brother in law got me all hooked up on my laptop so I'll be able to right more chapters more quickly!

Everyone: YAY!! *claps and cheers*

Me: I know isn't it great? I wonder how Toya will react to the gang's story? What will his answer be and has Chase really given up on hunting him down?

Toya: Dammit! Why do you have to go and do that! You know the answer anyway!

Me: ^^ That's right! But i'm not gonna reveal anything till the next chapter! So look forward to it!

Poki: Meow Meow Meow (see ya next time!) =^_^=


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone we are now at chapter 23! This is so amazing! 23 chapters can you believe it? Dang maybe I should wait to work on the Host club fanfic but its too late now huh? So I'm gonna interview the characters lets see what they think of each other huh?**

**Me: Let's start with Violet! *turns to Violet* so Violet its obvious you and clay get along well!**

**Violet: O///O ;^^ Well uhh yes, Clay is really a great mentor and so nice and ////, yeah and he has such a good heart and has a cool hat and...and. **

**Me: Ok ok, you can stop now I think we all know how you feel about Clay! *winks***

**Violet: 0///0...**

**Me: So Clay how do you feel about Violet?! **

**Clay and Violet: O///O**

**Clay: well ^///^ I think she has real potential and uhh, I have faith in her skills plus she's kinda cute and is nice, and I am seeing her grow stronger everyday. **

**Everyone (even Chase though emotionless): Awwwww....**

**Clay and Violet: -////- /// ///**

**Me: Well that's it for the interviews of these two next will be Kimiko and Yaro's turn! Lets get on with the chapter though shall we?!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

The gang sat Toya and Kira down, and told them everything how the original first met, about the Shen Gong Wu, about their life's mission and how they discovered the new dragon's and about the villains who came after them. "And so Chase is probably after you in order to get rid of an enemy but what I don't get is why he wouldn't destroy you there and now? He basically tried to kidnap you it doesn't make sense", Raimundo said and went deep into his thoughts but then looked at Toya's and Kira's shocked ridden faces and decided to think about it later.

"Uhh are you guys alright?", Kimiko asked also seeing their shock and stillness. "I know its a lot to take in but trust me if we were lying none of that stuff that happened would have happened."

"So your saying out of the billions of people in the world I was chosen to become some great Xiaolin Warrior and protect the world from the forces of Darkness", Toya asked in both a shocked and skeptical sounding tone. The other's nodded not knowing what to expect. "So Old Man that's what you meant? But how did you know?", he said and held out the Nova Staff and clutched tight in his grip. "How? How did you know?".

"Huh? Old man? What are you talking about?", Yaro asked a little wondering if the shock cooked Toya's brain.

"Oh well this friend of ours Yoneda Kaoru gave Toya the Nova Staff", Kira explained and continued. "He wrote a letter and at the end he wrote "May you one day grow up to be a strong Dragon".

"Hold the phone right there!", Dojo cried from the kitchen and slithered right up on top of Raimundo's head. "Yoneda Kaoru? He was the one who gave you the Nova Staff? Are you sure that was his name?".

"Yeah", Toya said confused. "Why do you know the old man?".

"Do I know him?", Dojo said almost insulted. "Of course I do Yoneda Kaoru was only Grand Master Dashi's first student! And the Dragon of Light just like you!".

"What?!", everyone said in unison in complete and utter shock, making Dojo fall off of Rai's head and onto the ground. "Why didn't you tell us this Dojo?!".

"Hey I didn't think he lived for so long", Dojo said defending himself "Heck I was surprised that Monk Guan lived for so long! I havn't seen Yoneda since Dashi's funeral after that he sorta disappeared, I heard he became a wanderer and fought evil in the towns he stopped by to make money, and that was it. No wonder he knew about Toya its fairly easy for an old Dragon to discover a new one, especially for Yoneda he was Dashi's best student", he sighed and wiped the dirt from his body, he then mumbled not expecting anyone to hear, unfortunetly for him Melodie had very good hearing."Poor guy Dashi thought that Yoneda would one day become a Grand Master and surpass him, but unfortunetly for Dashi his life ended too soon, if it weren't for **that** incident Dashi would still be here and Yoneda a Grand Master."

"That incident?", Melodie asked curious, Dojo's eyes widened and quickly he retreated for he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Uhh don't be too concern over it", he said nervously. "Its no big deal really!", he then slithered up to the gang and sat on Clay's hat.

Mel wanted to know the meaning of his words, but decided to let it go and returned her attention toward the present events. Toya got up and sighed and walked around the room and faced the opposite wall thinking. "So Old Man Yoneda knew?", he said then snorted. "Figures he'd know and not say anything guess he was just trying to protect me, and wait till I was ready." He then turned to the Dragons clenching his fists in determination. "Tell me", he said his eyes burning with hope. "If I learn the ways of Xiaolin and go with you will I become strong?".

Kira stiffened then sighed, 'Knew he would ask that', she thought to herself.

"Oh yes very strong", Omi nodded. "Maybe you might be even as good as", he was about to say me until Kimiko put her hand over her mouth to shut him up.

"What Omi is trying to say is you can become strong", she said then continued and explained. "One can become strong and has the potential but you need the determination and passion to do so, it has to be one of the most important things in your life. YOu have to believe that you will become strong, if you believe and strive for it then there is no doubt that you will".

Toya was silent as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling he couldn't help but remember his painful past. As he came hom day by day he would always see his father slap his little sister in the corner of the room. _You awful brat! How dare you disobey me! _he would always say and Miyaka would never talk back, she would always turn and see him and smile so brightly. _Welcome home big brother_ she'd say as if he were a hero. For some reason his father never beat her when he was around, why he didn't know and it pissed him off. _Father quit beating Miyaka! Stop it! She hasn't done anything! Why do you beat her when I"m gone and never beat me! Just hurt me father hurt me instead of her!_ he would always beg his father but he would shrug and walk off and say the same thing. _I don't know what your talking about I'd never hurt my precious daughter, never. _He was so weak he didn't think he could take it if he told the police, he waited till he was 16 for ten years his sister had to suffer, and she never ever complained but he could always hear her cry at times. He wanted her strength, he wanted to be worthy of his sister and mother who was strong enough to forgive father! Something he could never do, that's why he left he wasn't worthy to be with them. He was too weak.

"Alright", Toya finally said and turned with a smile. "I will join you, if you can guarantee that I will become strong then I will join".

"We can't guarantee it Toya", Raimundo said. "You have to do that for yourself, we can only teach you have to listen and you have to like Kimiko said strive for it."

"Then I guarantee that I will not give up ever", Toya said and punched his fist in the air with declaration. "I Toya Iwahara! Swear to never ever give up no matter what challenges may face me! I swear on my honor as a citizen of Japan that I WILL become strong! And I will become a great Xiaolin Dragon of Light!".

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Violet, Yaro, Melodie, and Aurora all stood up and they all took Toya's hand and smiled as Raimundo said. "Well then welcome aboard future Dragon in Training, let us all work hard together as a team". Everyone smiled at each other even Aurora smiled at Toya though she sighed knowing she was going to have to get use to him. It had finally happened the last Xiaolin Dragon had been found they were all together at last.

Kira looked at the group and smiled but then her smile also faded. For she didn't know what to do, her best friend was leaving her again and this time by his own choice. She understood why he had to do it, for one thing if he didn't people would come after him again and her to get to him. But the main reason was it was going to make him stronger, and she had a feeling that this was what Toya needed all this time. "Maybe now that he will be surrounded that care about him and faced with new dangers up ahead, maybe just maybe he will be able to forgive his father. And most importantly maybe he'll be able to forgive himself. Here's to you my friend may you find the strength to forgive and find the strength to regain all the feelings you have lost."

It wasn't long before they shut down the security for they were leaving that night, luckily Toya had a few clothes with him from the trip to his apartment so he was set. "The only thing I regret is not having my Harley but I guess I wont need it where I'm going", he said with a sigh and the other's laughed. Dojo grew into his full size again and before they all loaded onto Dojo's back Toya turned to Kira and already started to miss her.

"Well this is good bye", he said to her looking at the ground not wanting to look at her face.

"Are you really going away Toya?", Kira asked saying almost the exact words she said to him ten years ago. This made him jerk his face and looked at her to find that just like that day she was crying, but the only thing that was different was that this time she had a smile on her face. He laughed a little at her for how silly she was being but coudlnt' help but play along.

"Yeah", he said in the exact same tone. "I'm going to China so that I may become stronger".

"Will I ever see you again?", she asked him meaningfully.

Toya laughed and said, "Of course silly, once I am strong I will come back to visit as much as I can."

"Do you promise?", she asked him taking out her hand and extending her pinky.

Toya smiled extended his own pinky and intertwined with hers, "I promise", he said and hopped onto Dojo. As soon as he was on board they took off into the night sky and before they were completely out of sight from each other Kira and Toya waved at each other just like the day he first left. Only this time he wouldn't come back broken, no his old wounds would finally be healed.

"There's just one last thing for me to do", Kira said and took out the money Kimiko gave her to call a cab, she found the nearest payphone and dialed a number soon someone picked it up on the thrid ring. "Hello Mrs. Iwahara", she said into the phone then continued. "Toya has left but he will come back as he once was, I'm sure of it."

As they flew they were unaware of the eyes staring at them from Tokyo tower, their bright red eyes seemed to glow against the darkness and sparkle as their wicked smiles spread wide across their faces.

"Finally the last dragon has awakened", Long said as if he had been waiting for ages.

"Yes", Rong agreed then continued with a heated passion in her voice. "And the plan shall finally commence! OH how I have waited for this day."

"As have I Rong", Long said. "We only have one little thing to wait for then the plan will be set in motion. We shall not fail like we did that time".

"And I had such faith in Dashi", Rong agreed disappointed. "He was so strong I was sure he was the one to fulfill the prophecy." She was said at first but her expression soon brighten. "But the one I smell now, is greater then Dashi. To advance so young! We found the Chosen One! I can feel it in my very bones!".

Long smiled as he looked at the sky and beyond the city lights he could see the stars as red and gold stars all moved across the sky in odd patterns that no one but he could see. "I agree", he said to his sister. "I sense it too and the stars obviously also agree, we shall be victorious." He said as they disappeared into the darkness of night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 23!

Me: Well there you have it chapter 23! All the Dragons have been found!

Everyone: Yay!!

Me: By the way in case you are all wondering Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack after being blinded and having Jack's bots defeated they decided to go back.

Chase: It doesn't matter we'll get Aurora and Toya another day this way it'll be easier since their in one place.

Aurora and Toya: *back away from Chase and hide*

Me: Don't worry about it he doesn't make the rules I do, so unless I plan him to capture you your safe.

Aurora and Toya: That does not make us feel any better.

Me: ;^^ anyway look forward to next chapter for it finally happens! The vice leader will be announced!

Everyone besides Rai: REALLY WHO?! TELL US NOW!

Rai and ME: YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT JUST LIKE THE READERS! YOU WAITED FOR 23 CHAPTERS YOU CAN WAIT FOR ONE MORE!

Everyone: ......

Me: That's what I thought! Anyway look forward to next chapter! Its gonna be big!

Poki: meow meow meow (bye everybody) =^.^=


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok here it is chapter 24! The moment has finally arrived the Vice Leader will be announced! Remember Raimundo and I had to think long and hard about this, and we finally came to an answer so no yelling at us! Now we interviewed Clay and Violet last time on how they felt about each other next is Kimiko and Yaro. **

**Me: So Yaro how do you feel about Kimi? **

**Yaro: Oh she's cool and all though she has a real temper, I swear she is probably the biggest hot head I have ever met. **

**Kimiko: *growls and kicks him from behind* WHAT WAS THAT YARO?!**

**Yaro: *cowers* n-nothing i take it back. **

**Kimiko: That's what I thought! **

**Me: *sweatdrop and smiles awkwardly* so uhh...Kimi how do you feel about Yaro?**

**Kimiko: Let me just put it to you this way, he has an ego almost equal to Omi's only its worse because he actually means what he says because he knows what the real world is like! He ticks me off so bad!**

**Me: I see...do you two ever get along?**

**Kimiko: Oh yeah he's nice when he wants to be, he just needs to respect what I tell him though. Sheesh...i didn't think being a mentor was going to be this hard. **

**Yaro: *whispers* maybe you just suck at teaching...**

**Kimiko: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Yaro: Nothing ahhh!!! *runs away for his life***

**Kimiko: COME BACK HERE! *chases after him***

**Me: ;^^ *laughs awkardly* well lets just get back to the story now...**

**Everyone else: ;-_- that might be a good idea...**

**On with the Chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

That night the gang surprised Master Fung when they brought Toya before having him meet the family, Toya explained how he was living on his own and that he called them telling them where he was. Master Fung knew that he lied somewhere but he let it go and lead him to the boys room for hopefully a good nights rest. Unfortunetly for Toya it was the worst night's sleep he had ever had! All the guys snored so load that the very roof seemed to shake! Omi was the only one who didn't snore but still he was distracting, for Toya couldn't help staring as Omi continued to sleep upside down. 'How the hell is he able to do that with his round head?!', he thought and finally decided to give up on sleep and walked out of the boys dorm.

He was going to find someplace in the temple where it was quiet as he walked by the girls dorm he expected to hear some kind of snoring too not so loud as the guys but pretty close. But as he walked by he heard nothing just their breathing and nothing else he walked away at first but shivered in the middle of the night. It was so cold out, he looked back at the girls dorm and was about to walk away but sleep overcame him he was just so tired. Finally he gave him and walked into the girls dorm, he looked around nervously to see if anyone was light sleepers thankfully they slept on and didn't even sense his presence. He sighed grateful he saw that their was one more bed in the corner and gladly took it, as soon as he got in those covers he immediately fell into sleep.

The next morning Aurora was the first to wake up again, she hopped out of her covers and stretched. She then began to undress quickly and quietly careful not to wake up any of the other girls. As she stripped to her underwear and turned to get her outfit someone when someone whistled a playboy style whistle. She turned her body abruptly to find Toya in the fifth bed by the corner of the room staring right at her as if she were a movie.

"That is a nice look for you toots", he said with a wicked grin. Aurora was silent for a long moment, but after ten seconds her whoel face turned completely red and her whole body stiffened in an upward position.

"PERVERT!", Aurora shouted waking not only the girls but the boys also. The girls all turned to Aurora with concern and a little agitated from being woken up.

"What's wrong?", Violet asked as Aurora grabbed her clothes and covered her body slinking down to the ground with embarassment.

"Yeah seriously that cry could have waken the dead", Mel said and yawned.

"Wow nice pajama's girls", Toya said from behind making the rest of the girls also stiffen and jerk their bodies toward Toya who was smiling and waving at them as if nothing was wrong. "Good morning", he said.

All the girls faces turned red with embarassment yes but with mostly anger. "PERVERT GET OUT!", they cried in unison as both Melodie and Kimiko punched him so hard he went flying out the door and ran right into the tree outside. "DONT YOU EVER COME BACK IN HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!". They then slammed door, and locked it so he couldn't get back in while comforting Aurora.

Toya rubbed his head, and whinced then got up and whiped to dirt from his clothes. Just then the guys came running to see what had happened they saw Toya, whiping dirt off and rubbing his head across from the girls dorm and remembered what they shouted. "Toya you didn't", Raimundo said and Toya smiled back at him awkwardly.

"Toya! What in the samhill wuz ya thinkin", Clay said aggitated.

"I was thinking you guys snore loud enough to wake up the dead", Toya replied. "I just wanted to get some sleep is that so bad?".

"In a girls dorm and seeing them in their underwear then yes", Raimundo said and punched him on the head then gave him the biggest nuggie in probably all of recorded history. "Idiot get earplugs or something! Don't go into a girls dorm you moron!".

"Oww", Toya cried and held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok I wont go in there anymore! Sheesh I'll get earplugs or something!".

Raimundo stopped and sighed, he then pinched his nose in between his eyes in aggravation. "Clay please go tell the girls what I told you, I'll meet you at the training grounds at 6pm anywho I'm off." He said then walked away into the gardens alone.

"Where is Raimundo going? And what's going on?", Toya asked as he rubbed his head for it still hurt.

Clay sighed and started to walk towards the girls room, "Yaro, Omi, ya'll explain it ta him I'm gonna see if the girls have calmed down yet." Clay then continued and walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Toya! If its you again I swear I'll~", he heard Kimiko shout through the door and interupted.

"Nah its me Kim", Clay said and waited as Kimiko opened the door a crack to double check, when she found that it was him her expression soften and she sighed with relief.

"Thank God", she said and opened the door completely and lead him inside. "Come on in were decent", she said laughing and shut the door. The girls were all in their robes just hanging out, Violet was having Melodie help her with her braids. While Aurora was brushing her hair also then put it up in a pony tail. As soon as Clay walked in Violet stiffened and blushed, Clay saw this and waved then blushed a little too. Melodie and Aurora finished what they were doing and waved also.

"Hey Clay so what's up?", Aurora asked then scowled. "If you have come here to tell me that Toya wants to apologize then I don't want to hear it!".

"Nah nothing like that", Clay said reassuringly, "though I reckon I should make him apologize to ya for this mornin. Anyway Rai told me tell ya'lls that today at 6pm the vice leader will be announced. He wants us all there that was his only order, otherwise we can just hang out for the whole day."

"Sweet a day off!", Melodie cried ecstatic.

"Where is Rai now?", Kimiko asked wondering why he sent Clay to tell him instead of saying so himself. "And why so late?".

Clay stroked his chin thinking then answered. "I reckon its because he still hasn't decided yet, and he went off alone. He said he doesn't want to be bothered at all today. This is a hard decision for him, he probably thinks we'll get mad at him and doesn't want to hurt our feelings."

Kimiko sighed and laughed, "Sounds like something he'd do, I just hope he realizes we'll respect his decision no matter what."

"Same here Kimiko", Clay nodded with agreement. "Same here."

Meanwhile what Clay said was true, Rai still had not decided on who to pick. He also was worried that if he didn't pick them his friends would be mad at him and not forgive him. But each time he thought this he would push it away knowing that they would respect his decision but still there was that nasty black cloud of doubt that would peak over the horizon of his heart.

"Come on Raimundo you got to make a decision", he said to himself. "They will still be your friends no matter what! Just think about their strengths and weaknesses and the past."

He started with Clay, Clay was very wise and fair. He was able to find a simple solution to every problem out there that had saved them millions of times. He was liked by everybody and was a big brother to him and pretty much everyone except Violet who was something a little more. That was another thing he and Violet connected like that, and they had no problems at getting along whatsoever. But then it probably wouldn't be hard for anyone to get along with Violet, she was just that kind of girl that did as she was told and didn't talk back. She slowly had been getting more confidence but even with that she still was easy to get along with. Clay's simple thinking was a good accet but you cant rely on simple solutions alone in times they might need a more complex plan. Could Clay handle that?

Then there was Kimiko, Kimiko was very brave and strong-willed. She never gave up even with the odds against her she'd find a way around it. That strength pulled everyone through when faced with a tough situation and they had been able to acheive many victories through it. She was also liked and admired greatly by the girls here. When it came to terms of her pupil it was fair, at first it'd start of rocky but then eventually Yaro would submit and do as he was told. When it came to weaknesses it was obvious that her hotheadedness and temper got to her everytime. If she was insulted she'd fight right away without holding back, instead of just ignoring the person. And there were times where she would not think straight by letting her anger get to her and that would be her downfall. Could she handle the pressure of being vice leader? Especially if people questioned her leadership if he wasn't able to be there?

Finally there was Omi, Omi was also strong willed and braze, he also was been able to come up with simple solutions just like Clay. He was liked and admired (though no one would really admit it). He was also the more experienced fighter for he had lived as a Xiaolin monk all his life and he had great strategy skills. All of these helped numerous times during the heat of battle, so much so Raimundo was surprised that Omi was not named leader. But then there was Omi's ego and completely lack of knowledge of the outside world, his ego had gotten the better of him lots of times, especially amongst his own teammates. His sexism was not very popular with the girls, and his ego was not popular among any of them, would he be able to consider everyone when coming up with a plan? And make his ego subside?

"This is so hard as soon as I lean towards one person I can only think of their flaws", Raimundo sighed and then did what he should have done thought about himself. He was kind, loyal, and also strong willed and stubborn. But he was also as Master Monk Guan said "Dark and Rebllious", when he first came here he was just a street punk from Brazil, he went to the Heylin side because he didn't advance and didn't acknowledge his stupid mistake when faced against Malla Malla Jong. But he was able to turn it around and made it to Xiaolin apprentice. Raimundo then laughed at the irony.

"Its funny", he said to himself. "I was the last to become apprentice but the first to become Shoku Warrior". He then sighed and thought harder, but soon it hit him. Just because they might make mistakes doesn't mean they wont learn from them, even if they mess up they are sure to try again. "I'm sure to make a few mistakes as leader also because of my well attitude but I have done really well, so really it doesn't matter who I choose, but still I got to pick one."

He thought long and hard over there battles together of all they did together ever since they first met, for awhile all three of them were pictured in his mind till finally just one. It was then that he made his decision the vice leader had been chosen and he was not going back, he just hoped that he had made the right choice. Raimundo got up from the tree he was sitting and looked at his watch it was 5:50pm he had to get to the training grounds in ten minutes and reveal who he had chosen.

As he walked back to the temple he passed Master Fung who was watering the plants not to far away, he bowed to Master Fung and he bowed back. "HAve you decided on a second in command yet young Shoku Warrior?".

"Yes Master Fung", Raimundo replied and smiled.

"And are you sure you made the right choice?", Master Fung asked.

"Sir one can never be sure if the choice anyone makes in life is the right one till they see for themselves", Raimundo said amazed that he actually sounded like Master Fung in a way. 'Oh crap its contagious', he thought to himself.

"Very well said", Master Fung nodded in agreement and headed towards the temple grounds. "Let us both hope that you have made the right choice."

At 6pm exactly everyone gathered and waited for Raimundo, it wasn't long before he soon walked over to the group and stood before them in full leader mode, all the Dragons waited with anticipation. While Master Fung stood cooly with Dojo biting his nails below his feet. Raimundo was silent for awhile but he then sighed and was ready to tell them his choice. "For this month I have been thinking long and hard on who to make vice leader. Clay, Kimiko, Omi please step forward", they did so and stiffened waiting anxiously. "All day I have been thinking about your strengths and weaknesses, about our victories and your defeats. About your acheivements and your mistakes, each time I leaned toward one person their weakness or another's strength would appear and I worried. But then I thought of myself on how I first came here and how I have changed. I mean I went to the Heylin side for crying out loud and look at me now I'm leader and I didn't think I was going to be. The fact that I'm standing here before is proof that no matter who I choose I was sure that they would do a good job as leader. But still I had to make a choice and today I have finally made one."

Raimundo was silent again he took a deep breath and continued. "Omi", he said making him stand attentive. "Congratulations, I have decided that you will be Vice Leader, I know you will do your best." He then smiled and laughed at Omi's shocked face, as light glowed all around him and his belt changed from light blue to white and his robes changed from deep red to a navy blue. Signifying that he was not yet Shoku warrior but a level above Wudai.

"Congrats Omi", Kimiko said and hugged him.

"Wait to go partner", Clay said tipping his hat to Omi in recognition. The new pupils soon also gave their congrats to Omi as he stood still shocked not saying a word. Finally he walked up to Raimundo and spoke.

"I am really the vice leader?", he asked.

Rai nodded, "I'm counting on you, if ever something happens to me or if I am not ablt to be there you will step in for me. I know you'll do a great job".

"I am vice leader", Omi said to himself quietly a huge grin then spread across his face and he jumped into the air with joy. "YES I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WOULD BE CHOSEN IN YOUR HEADS!".

"FACE!", everyone corrected in unison.

"That too!", he said and they all laughed together. Unaware of the eyes again staring at them from the mountains.

"So it was the cheeseball selected", Long said and storked his chin. "I am quite surprised I thought the cowboy would surely get the position."

"Yes but it does not matter to us who the vice leader is right?", Rong agreed then asked.

Long nodded then pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "We better get going now Rong, it is time to put our plan into action."

Rong pouted and scowled, "Brother must we do this? The last thing I ever want to do is serve him".

"Patience sister it wont be for very long", he said reassuringly. "Just until we get all we need, then we can torture him and kill him if you wish."

"As long as I get to torture him in the end", Rong said and sighed. "Fine I will not complain."

"Let us be off then and begin the plan to a new era", they then disappeared from the mountains outside the temple and reappeared at the foot of Chase Young's lair.

Chase was also watching the temple threw his Raven and he smiled wickedly at seeing Omi's joyful expression at being vice leader. "Who would have that he'd be a second in command", he said then turned his body towards his empty throne room. "Who is there show yourself or face the consequences."

Laughter came from the shadows as the darkness swirled from the shadows and onto the center of the throne room, from the vortex of darkness appeared two people. A boy and girl both with black hair and silvery blue eyes wearing traditional Chinese martial arts atire. Both hade dragons on the front of the robes but the boy had a dragon around a red sun, while the girl had a dragon wrapped around a silver moon.

"Greetings honorable Chase Young", they said in unison as they bowed to him. "Forgive us for intruding but we have come to ask to join you and to be ruled under you."

"I am Long", the boy said introducing himself.

"And I am Rong", the girl said introducing herself individually.

"And together we are known as the Twin Demons of the Heylin Sun and Moon", they said in unison and smiled wickedly as their ice blue eyes sparked with only sinister plans.

And That is The End of New Beginnings

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright so thanks for reading New Beginnings everyone its been fun.

Everyone: WHAT?!?! NO IT CANT BE THE END!

Raimundo: What about Toya and Aurora? And me training with them for the first time?!

Omi: And what about me?! Do I not get to do anything now that i am vice leader?!

Long and Rong: What about us?! We hardly appeared at all in this story!

Me: Calm down chill out! Don't make me kill all of you!

Everyone:....*silent*

Me: Thank you now let me explain, this is the end of New Beginnings. But not the end of the story, if you want to know more you'll have to wait for the sequal.

Everyone: O.O SEQUAL?!

Me: *smirks* that's right I"m making a sequal with the new dragons and new foes revealed its not New Beginnings anymore, so i'm making a sequal. So you want to know what happens look for The Two Prophecies! But you might have a bit of a wait I"m gonna focus more on my HOst Club fanfic now that this one is over but as soon as that is done I will work on the sequal I promise!

Oh and by the way next chapter will be the last, I'm making an extra chapter for the readers! If you have any questions you want to ask me or hte characters or make them do anything go ahead and have them do it! I'll continue the interviews that way, it'll be called "What do you want to know?" So if you readers have any questions go ahead and ask them in the reviews if you want them to do dares go ahead. I know its liek Ask the Heylin side but its only for one chapter, and you can ask my characters questions also. So stay tuned for the next and final chapter and please review or else i cant do the final chapter all that well! Thanks for reading!

Poki: meow meow meow meow (come back and ask me a question!) =^.^=


	25. Final Farewells

"Hello everyone! Wow I got no reviews but that's ok, I'm still gonna continue with the last chapter of New Beginnings. Now lets continue with the interviews!"

Omi and Melodie walk into what looks like a studio with five chairs in a circle with me sitting in one of them holding a microphone and note cards. "Everyone welcome Omi and Melodie!", cheers come from everywhere then they stop, as they sit down.

"Ok so let's get started!", I shout then face Omi. "So Omi...what do you think about Melodie? Do you think she'll surpass you her mentor one day? Maybe even reach Xiaolin Apprentice soon? Your thoughts?".

Omi is silent for awhile and looks to seriously think about the matter, he then bursts out laughing making Mel and I plug our ears. "That is a good one miss...? Uhh what is your name?".

"OH that's right! What should you call me? Hmm just call me Prophet! That works, I mean I am not going to give out my real name it'll be a mystery", laughs a little and winks.

"As you wish miss Prophet", Omi says and bows then continues. "Now I believe Melodie has grand potential, but so much to surpass me? That will never happen no one could ever be as good as me! And it maybe awhile before she reaches Apprentice! I mean not only is she rather lazy but also a girl, who yells and never respects me as her mentor and doesn't take any of her training seriously, and is greatly poor when it comes to easy things like..." he stops for Melodie grabs his neck and chokes him a little face completely red in anger.

"What was that Cheeseball?!", she shouts and throws him across the stage, making Omi hit the wall and fall unconcious. "There's more where that came from cheesy!".

"Umm...so Melodie your thoughts on Omi? And him becoming Vice Leader?", I ask laughing awkwardly.

She turns her head with a huff and answers, "Omi is a good mentor most of the time, but then he'll get all like that just now! Acting so high and mighty and superior, say sexist comments and just being a big pain in the butt! I can't believe someone with an ego the size of the moon became Vice Leader! I really hope nothing ever happens to Rai cause the last thing I want to do is take orders from him!"

Omi wakes up and charges at Melodie and drop kicks her to the ground angry, "What was that you said about me?! You will take my orders, if anything should happen to Raimundo it is why he made me his second in command! You should have more respect for me as Vice Leader and your Mentor!".

Melodie growls and sweep kicks him to also fall on the ground while leaping back up and landing right on top of him, then kicking herself back up off from his back with all her might. "I'll respect you when you respect me! As a student and a fellow Xiaolin Dragon!", they then fight in a dust cloud shouting at each other while I watch with a sweatdrop behind my head.

"Ok well that's if for them ladies and gentlemen", I say as they continue to fight out the door. "Lets bring out Toya, Aurora, and Raimundo now and see what they think of each other!".

Toya, Aurora, and Raimundo walk in and take their seats, "Welcome", I say then continue. "Now Aurora, Toya tells us what you think about Raimundo? Is he easy to get along with? And is there any pressure being his students considering he's the only Shoku warrior at the moment and the leader? Your thoughts?".

"Oh Raimundo is an awesome teacher", Aurora says. "He is so patient and fair and always helps us when we need help with something, which in Toya's case he needs a lot of help in a lot of places", she says giving Toya a sly smile.

"Hey!", he replies and glares.

"Anyway no there is no pressure", Aurora continues ignoring Toya as usual. "I mean just because were his students doesn't mean we need to be ahead of everyone else, heck he was the last to become apprentice but is the first to being Shoku Warrior. I think that in general means we can alway improve and advance no matter what."

"Aww your making me blush Aurora", Raimundo says and blushes a little.

"What about you Toya?", I ask him "Do you feel the same way?".

"Pretty much", he replies in a relaxed tone. "Though I wouldn't go as deep as Aurora, yeah he helps us and is patient a great mentor. And he's fun to hang out with, as for the pressure there isn't really any at all. I mean after all I have heard about Rai, I'm sure that even I can become a Shoku warrior no problem."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?!", Raimundo cries about ready to punch Toya.

Toya laughs and puts his hands up in surrender, "Kidding, kidding take a joke bro."

"So what do you two think about each other?", I ask and Aurora stiffens and clenches her jaw.

"No comment whatsoever", she says through her teeth.

Toya just smiles wickedly, "Well I can say this much girl has some real style, you should have seen her underwear and bra, they looked very major celebrity label material".

Aurora's face turns bright scarlet with embarassment and anger, "TOYA YOU BIG JERK! YOU PERV!", she shouts as she beats him into a pulp. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!".

"Help Raimundo!", Toya cries through the big dust loud that they are fighting in. Rai just slumps back into his chair and shakes his head.

"You asked for it dude, your the one who pushed her over the edge", he says chuckling a little.

"So Rai are they always like this?", I ask turning to him ignoring the fight. "Isn't it hard to train them?".

"Well their mostly like this", he replies and laughs awkwardly, "and yeah it gets pretty hard sometimes. But I think this is a great oppurtunity for me and them, I'm able to learn better patience because of them. And one day they'll learn perfect teamwork, so its worth it."

I smile and nod, "Wisely said". A big clock then ticks and Raimundo then gets up and grabs onto both Aurora's and Toya's collars, as he drags them away as they still fight.

"Well we better get going, thanks for having us", Rai says and walks out the door.

"No problem", I say in reply. "Take care, alright now I know i said I got no reviews but I did get one. Chocokitty has made a request for me here is what her review said."

**LOLZ! i swear, when i saw the last line, i was litterally like, WTF just happened? then i just started laughing...yeah, im weird, i knows! anyway, hon, one word (kinda) RAIKIM. seriously. just please try to wrap your mind around it, im begging you! its been forever since ive read any good RaiKim stories and im really needing it! (plus im kinda having writer's block and a little romance always gets my creative juices flowing!)**

"Lol I am glad you got that WTF moment! THat's what I was hoping for to be honest", I say laughing then continue. "Don't worry I am going to put some RAIKIM moments, in the sequel along with some other pairings. Some you'll expect other's you'll be completely shocked. I can assure you RAIKIM will make an appearence. Ok that's all the time we have! I'm gonna finish my HOst Club fanfic then get right back to this! So be patient with me you guys! Remember the sequel is called The Two Prophecies, here Long and Rong and who they really are is finally revieled and a few other mysteries. Like, 'What happened to Dashi? Why is Chase YOung after Omi? How come Master Monk Guan is alive and not Dashi? How did Hannibal come to posses the Lou Mang Lone soup?', and much, much more. So look forward to it! OH and also some more Poki moments will come in the story too! Thanks for reading everyone! Its been fun!".

Poki walks onto the stage with a single spotlight on him, "Meow Meow Meow Meow", Translation: "New Beginnings is now officially over. Come back next time!". =^.^=


End file.
